Behind Closed Doors
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: This is a series of sexy/fluffy Ezria/Lucian one-shots. The pair have quite the amount of fun when they are alone or partially alone in some situations. Let's just hope no one overhears or see more than they should behind those closed doors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **I don't own PLL**

 **Aria's POV**

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ezra leans down placing a kiss on top of my head once he stood up from the couch.

"Okay," I sigh in contempt. "I'm about to head up for bed."

A couple minutes after Ezra heads up, I have finished tidying up the living room and am ready to head on up to our bedroom. Once I enter our room I make my way over to the chestnut colored cabinet which holds all of my lingerie. Stripping out of my jeans, tank top, and bra I slip into my sheer black lace baby doll top. One wouldn't expect this to be comfortable to sleep in but I actually find this one as well as all of my sheer baby dolls to be incredibly relaxing and comfortable. Not to mention Ezra really enjoys the sight of the very revealing sheer.

After I've tossed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket I climb on top of our king sized bed to lay above the sheets. Reaching into my nightstand I pull out my copy of _'Sense and Sensibility'_ By Jane Austen. This is the most recent novel Ezra has assigned his students to read. While I couldn't wait for Ezra to no longer be my teacher years ago when we were back in Rosewood I couldn't help but enroll in his English class this semester.

We moved out to California together a couple years ago when I graduated high school. I am a student at Berkley and Ezra is a professor in the English Department. When he told me about his newest course revolving around classic romantic English novels I had to enroll in it. It met one of my required English classes plus I got to have the pleasure of listening to sexy professor Fitz for an hour three times a week. He was surprised by my desire to be his student for the semester but didn't mind it by the least bit. We often find ourselves fooling around on campus after class.

I'm a couple pages into chapter five when my attention is drawn away from the black words and white pages. Giggles fall from my lips when I overhear Ezra singing rather loudly in the shower. I swear his favorite part about this quant house we bought a few miles from campus would be the large tiled shower with glass doors. The echo in there is perfect for his singing sessions he has during majority of his showers. When he showers alone that is. When we shower together his mouth is usually too occupied doing _other_ things. It takes a couple minutes but I am finally able to block Ezra out and get back into my reading.

By the time Ezra gets out of the shower I am fully focused on the book in my lap. I heard Ezra quietly slipping into his boxers but otherwise our bedroom is silent.

There is a small dip in the mattress when Ezra crawls on top of the sheets. My breath subtly catches in my throat when I feel his hot breath on my exposed thigh. His fingertips reach out to lightly caress the top of my left thigh. He glances up at me for my reaction, however, I will myself to remain focused on the words in front of me.

"Ezra…" I mutter lowly in a warning tone the moment his lips start kissing my thigh and his hand eases higher up.

"Yes Sweetheart?" I can feel him grinning against my skin. His lips and fingers continue on their path.

"I'm trying to read."

Ezra laughs softly. "You have plenty of time to read later."

"Spoken like a true professor…"

Turning the page I continue on reading. Keeping my focus on the book in my lap rather than Ezra who is trying to get in my lap.

"Oh you'll be fine. So what if you don't get it all read tonight? There is always tomorrow before class. Besides, maybe if you're lucky the professor won't call on you." Ezra slides his head right under my bent knee bringing him closer to his desired destination.

Audibly gasping at his words and actions I can't help but laugh softly. "So much for our sexual relationship not interfering with our Student/Teacher roles. I have three more chapters to read now shush and get over to your side of the bed."

"I can't help it… I'm hungry."

Clearing my throat I struggle to keep my eyes on the book. "Then I suggest you go downstairs and eat the leftovers from dinner that I put in the fridge."

"Not what I'm hungry for my dear." He finally gets a moan to fall from my lips when he kisses right over my clit making it impossible to ignore his presence any longer.

Usually I don't have any trouble completing reading assignments but tonight I am struggling. I want nothing more than to turn off my bedside lamp and go to sleep. On the flip side I'm also dying to spread my legs for Ezra and welcome him to fulfil his _hunger_. I've had so much school work these past few weeks in order to prepare for mid-terms there hasn't been much free time for me and Ezra to fool around. We've gotten each other off a couple times in the past three weeks but otherwise we haven't had true sex in just shy of a month. A time frame that neither of us are pleased by. We've never gone this long before since we became intimate three years ago when I was seventeen.

"Oh fuck it." Tossing the book off the side of the bed I spread my legs wide for him allowing him full access.

Ezra discards my panties instantly. They end up somewhere unknown alongside my book. I throw my head back into the pillows the moment Ezra's tongue glides up my wet lips and locates my clit. My fingers fist his hair and my feet dig into the mattress.

"Ezra… Oh fuck. Baby please don't tease me. It's been too long."

Ezra's mouth zones in on my clit right as his fingers ease into my aching pussy. I can feel it literally pulsing in need of his penetration. His two fingers curl up to reach my g-spot. I can't stop moaning and begging Ezra for more.

I want to hold on to the pleasure so bad, I want to prolong my orgasm, but it's been so long I can't hold off anymore. The moment Ezra lightly bites down on my clit I completely lose it.

"Holy fuck! Ezra!" I voice my pleasure screaming loudly. My eyes clench shut and everything goes white.

My hands in his hair keep a firm grasp on his silky tresses. Ezra eases me down from my orgasm by slowing down his ministration and moving his lips to kiss the inside of my thighs.

Once my breath regulates I open my eyes to see Ezra smirking proudly.

"Did that fulfill your hunger?" I ask sarcastically.

Climbing higher up the bed Ezra shifts to settle his body above mine. "Not quite."

I capture his lips with my own for a heated kiss until I find myself breathless once more. "Good, cause I am desperate for more."

My hands hook in the waist band of his boxers, effectively yanking them down off of his body.

"Mmm come here." I wrap my right arm around the back of Ezra's neck bring his lips back down to mine. My legs tangle around his back bringing our bodies closer together. Breaking our kiss I moan heavily the moment I feel Ezra ease his cock into me.

"Oh fuck baby. It's been too long. God damn you feel so good." He groans in satisfaction.

Ezra's lips move down to kiss and suck on my neck. One of his favorite things to do it leave love bites all over my neck any time we have sex or an intense make out session. I much prefer covering them up with makeup whereas Ezra on the other hand tries to convince me not to. He loves when I walk around campus with his bites visible to any and all guys who try to hit on me.

I squeal in pleasure when his lips latch onto my sweet spot. "Ezra, oh god. Babe… Fuck."

"Deeper. Babe I want more. I need more. Give it to me harder." I pant desperately clinging to his body as we grind together.

His thrusts speed up. He starts pulling almost all the way out to the tip before thrusting balls deep within me.

"Yes Ezra. Yes! Don't stop. Oh god I'm so close babe."

"Come for me Sweetheart. Come on baby. Let go." Ezra encourages in my ear.

My entire body tenses. My legs tremble in pleasure. After a moment my entire body easies and falls completely relaxed. The intense orgasm is quickly taking a toll on my body. I soon find myself struggling to remain awake. It's hard fighting the need to sleep but soon I can't overcome it anymore and give into my body's will to sleep.

* * *

The following morning I wake up feeling completely relaxed for the first time in a while. Stretching my arm out I reach for Ezra hoping to have a morning quickie before class. A frown instantly appears on my face when I feel the bed is empty and cold. Rolling over on my back I look to see what time it is. It's rare for me to wake up before my alarm these days.

8:03am

"Holy fuck! There is no way. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

I have class at 8:30 with Ezra. There is no way I am going to be able to make it on time. By the time I get dressed, hair, makeup, and drive twenty minutes to campus.

Jumping out of bed I run into the closet to get dressed in a pair of dark wash denim shorts and a light blue racer back tank top. I half ass brush my teeth then check the time. 8:07am. Fuck! Grabbing my hairbrush and makeup bag I bold down the stairs and out to the garage. Jumping in my car I speed much more than I should in order to get to campus.

Despite my displeasure with hitting constant red lights I use them to my advantage to brush out my hair and apply minimal makeup. I arrive at school right at 8:28. It takes a couple minutes to find a spot but once I do I grab my bag and take off running into the English Department.

While yes it's only Ezra as my professor for this class, we have an agreement with the Dean I would be treated like any other student and would not receive any special treatment. The Dean is fully aware of our relationship since the day Ezra interviewed here two years ago. He wanted Mr. Thomas to know in advance just to be safe.

I arrive at Ezra's classroom door right at 8:37. Ever so slightly I turn the knob and try to slip into the class. Unfortunately Ezra had other ideas.

"Miss. Montgomery, so happy you decided to join us." It's evident he is trying to suppress his smirk.

My face flushes red in embarrassment. Truly all eyes are on me as I shuffle across the room.

"My apologies Professor Fitz."

"Please hurry and take your seat. You're just in time for the pop quiz I am handing out." I want to slap that smug look right off of his face. He can sense my panic knowing I am not prepared for this test at all and yet he is fucking grinning like a Cheshire cat!

Ezra walks row to row passing out the tests. "You'll have thirty minutes to complete this quiz. The remaining time we have will be for you guys to use getting a head start on your reading. There will be quite a few chapters in this next section so I wanted to leave a bit of time for you to start on them."

Once all of the tests are handed out Ezra announces we may begin. I stare down at the test in front of me completely confused as if I am looking at a foreign language. I inwardly grown to myself knowing I am going to fail this test. I swear I am going to kick his ass once class is over for this.

The first thirty minutes couldn't go by fast enough. This is the first time I truly couldn't wait for Ezra's class to be over.

Ezra finally announces it's time for everyone to turn in their quizzes to his desk. I shot him my best death glare when I approach him dropping my awful work in front of him. Returning to my seat I feel as if I can finally take a breath and relax. I can use the last twenty minutes of class to catch up on my reading from last night then read my next seven chapters tonight.

Reaching down into my black leather school bag I search for my book only to come up with nothing. Rapidly becoming frustrated I pull the bag up into my lap to search through it once more.

No book. Shit. This morning isn't getting any better.

"Where is my book?" I mutter to myself. I will myself to think back to what I did with it last night.

"Fuck!" I curse much louder than I ever intended.

"Miss. Montgomery, is there something wrong?" There is that smirk again. Once again all eyes on me.

Clearing my throat I muster up a fake smile. "I seemed to have misplaced my book."

More like it is somewhere in our room where I threw it along with my panties you discarded from me you fucker.

"Find something to keep you occupied then. Please make sure to have it with you for Friday's class."

He is enjoying this far too much. "Yes Sir."

I utilize the remainder of class time to work on a couple other assignments for my Art class.

Everyone is quick to shut their books and scurry out the door once Ezra announces class is over. He calls my name asking me to meet him down the hall in his office. As if I wasn't already expecting a little chat with him after class. Hell I was planning on dragging him down the hall with me by his tie if I had to.

I enter his office before he does, but not by much time. Ezra is right on my heels entering just a couple minutes after me. The moment I hear the door shut and lock, I whip around and shove his chest roughly. Anger is spewing out my ears.

"Something bothering you Miss. Montgomery?" Ezra grins with a chuckle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Where do I even start? You let me oversleep this morning. Not bothering to wake me up this morning or set any alarms for me. Then you make a fucking pop quiz over material you know I have no knowledge of because you were incapable of keeping your tongue in your mouth! Lastly, you make it evident to the class that I didn't have my book as if everything else this morning wasn't enough."

"You were capable of reading the material last night or even this morning before class, that much isn't my fault. If you hadn't fallen asleep you would have turned on your alarm, read the chapters, and put your book back in your bag. Technically you were the one who announced to the class you didn't have your book after loudly cursing."

"Ezra! You… god dammit you are not helping right now. I just failed that test. Why did you make a pop quiz when you knew I would bomb it?" Crossing my arms over my chest I stare at him awaiting his excuse.

Any and all traces of his smirk have completely vanished. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I was just frustrated last night when I made the decision."

Ezra places his hand lightly on the small of my back leading me over to the brown leather couch. He takes a seat first then pulls me down to sit in his lap. His right arm hooked around my back as his left rests in my lap on my thigh. Sitting in his lap calms me down instantly. I feel the anger towards him slowly escaping my body.

"Why were you frustrated last night? I thought it was rather enjoyable?"

"Well it was…" He trails off looking down at my lap. "I don't know, it was stupid of me. It's just, right after your second orgasm you passed out instantly right before I was able to climax myself. I was just so worked up since it's been so long since we last had sex and you looked so sexy last night. But then when I saw you were asleep instantly any chance I had at my own release was gone. You gave me blue balls basically and my frustration led me to making that stupid quiz for today."

"Ezra," muttering softly, all trances of anger officially gone.

"I truly hadn't meant for you to oversleep. I left earlier than usual today to print off copies of the test. I didn't know your alarm was turned off. I hadn't thought to check it before I left."

Deciding not to reply with words I lean forward to capture his lips with mine. Shifting in his lap I move my body to straddle his lap. One hand grasps the back of his neck toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck. My other hand slides down his chest to unbutton his shirt. My hips grind slowly but effectively against his.

"Mmm Aria. I'm not complaining by any means but I thought you wanted to strangle me?"

Shaking my head at him I offer a reassuring smile. "Not anymore. I'm sorry. Let's just forgot this morning even happened. You have a couple hours until your next class, let's use them properly. I promise not to fall asleep this time."

With his lips dancing across mine he grabs a firm hold of my body allowing him to resituate us on the couch. I am now lying underneath him with my legs tangled around his back. Ezra hovers over me with his mouth now glued to my neck much like he had last night.

"I love you Professor Fitz." I confess giggling as he sucks on my sweet spot.

"I love you, too, very much Miss. Montgomery."

We spent the entire two hours becoming reacquainted with one another's bodies not giving a damn if anyone passing by happened to overhear our moans.

 **This is a new series I am starting. It is a collection of One/Two shots. Anyone who has ready my former series 'Gonna Get Caught' will be familiar with the idea. Ezria (and possibly some Lucian) are not going to be caught in a compromising situation every chapter like they were in GGC but in some chapters they just might find themselves in a bit of embarrassing trouble. ;)**

 **I want to give a big thank you as well as note credit to Cheyenne for creating the title of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Classroom Desires**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I don't own PLL**

 **Aria's POV**

It is currently 12:15 in the afternoon on Wednesday. I've just slipped out of Rosewood High for the afternoon and am on my way into Hollis. I technically should be in the cafeteria at school right now. However, I don't plan on returning due to the assembly set to follow immediately after lunch. Ezra has a class at 12:30 where I plan on giving him a little surprise in the middle of it.

Sneaking into his lecture hall I crawl under his desk and get comfortable. It's moments like this I am grateful for my very petite stature. Ezra's large chestnut brown smooth oak desk sits fully on the floor making it impossible for anyone other than Ezra to discover my presence. I am rather surprised by the amount of room I have sitting under here. I never realized how high up his desk actually sat though I enjoy all of the room I have down here.

I can hear the students starting to flow into the room taking their seats. Glancing at the time on my phone I see it is five minutes until class is set to begin; Ezra should be entering any time now.

"Alright everyone take your seats." Ezra announces to the classes. The room instantly falls silent, clearly everyone's focus is on Ezra.

Ezra spends the first thirty minutes of class giving a lecture on their assignment and reading passages out of their current novel. Leaning against the back of the desk I close my eyes in enjoyment basking in the relaxation that washes over my body whenever I listen to him read. He has such a soothing tone when he reads, the passion in his voice always makes me swoon.

He takes sexy professor to the next level. Not only does he have the killer handsome looks, but he is incredibly passionate about what he teaches his students. That's what always had me hooked when he was my teacher back at Rosewood High. I could just sit here listening to his lectures all day long.

I can hear his loafers against the laminate flooring as he paces back and forth across the room. He tells his students their assignment then instructs them to work on it for the remainder of the class.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask, I'll just be grading your most recent essays."

Yes, finally. I grin to myself knowing he is on his way to his desk. He pulls his wood chair away from the desk, taking a seat. Before he is able to glide the chair all the way under his desk I reach my hand out to slide up his black dress pants.

"Holy –!" Ezra nearly jumps out of his skin when my hand touches his bare leg. He clears his throat quickly glancing up at his students. "Sorry guys I thought I saw a— uh a mouse?"

I can't help but giggle softly at his lame excuse. Ezra glances down at me with a look of panic, wondering what one earth I am doing.

Reaching my hand up I place my pointer finger over my lips. "Shhhhhh."

Giggling softly once more I reach my hands out to caress his thighs through his pants. Ezra swallows nervously as he quickly catches onto my intentions. Knowing Ezra's desk offers a great deal of privacy I unbutton his pants and wiggle them down a bit as well as his boxers. His pulse quickens the moment I pull his cock out. My left hand caresses his thigh while my right hand has ahold of his cock. Glancing up at him I take him in my mouth where my tongue circles the tip.

Ezra quickly shuffles the essays on his desk in desperate attempt to create some white noise to cover up his groans. I moan lowly, only loud enough for him to hear, as I take his long member all the way into my mouth.

"Professor Fitz, can you help me for a moment?"

Knowing one of his students is just about to approach the desk I pull his chair as far under the desk as it can go. I grin wickedly to myself at the mischievous idea forming in my head. His lap is completely shielded now from anyone's eyes. Hell, Ezra can't even see me under his desk now, that's how close his torso is pressed against the edge of his desk.

"If you end this paragraph after this sentence then move this section down a couple—." Ezra coughs in attempt to stifle his deep groan.

My left hand reaches up to fondle his balls, squeezing them lightly. Relaxing my throat I tilt my head at just the right angle to take every single inch of erect member.

"Just uh, uh, move this down you should have better flow."

"Okay, perfect! Thank you for your help Mr. Fitz." The cheery student says.

"No," I take this moment to squeeze his balls and suck intently on his dick. "P-problem N-atalie."

Oh he is so going to kill me for that part.

Ezra's hand reaches down under the desk to run through my hair. I know he is aching to touch my body. Having his hand in my hair is truly his only option he has right now that can partially fulfil his need. He rolls the chair back a little bit giving me more space to move like I had originally. My head bobs up and down under his desk creating a vast amount of pleasure for him. I can tell he is about to climax when his hand tightens in my hair and his body begins to tense.

Knowing he is on the edge of his release I pull back to focus on the head of his cock. My tongue circles around it, kissing it occasionally. I move his chair back just enough for him to see me. Tugging on his pant leg I grasp his attention to suggest I want him to look down at me. His biggest turn on during blowjobs is eye contact. He's been fighting this entire time not to stare down at his crotch, but right now is an exception. I want to stare deep into his eyes when he comes for me.

The moment our eyes lock together he lets go of the hold he had on his orgasm. He finally gives in and comes for me. I happily swallow every drop he has to offer then lick my lips. With one last kiss to the head of his cock I tuck him back into his boxers and fasten his pants back to normal.

But I wasn't done yet.

There are still ten minutes left of class and I intend on using every one of them. Leaning back against the desk I hitch up the skirt of my dress. I spread my bent legs wide, resting them against Ezra's. Pulling my panties to the side I slip my fingers down to stroke my clit.

A gasp nearly falls from my lips when I feel my phone buzz just above my vagina in the waistband of my panties. The problem with this dress is there is nowhere to safely put my phone. Not wanting to take the chance of Ezra stepping on it I safely tucked it in the band of my lace panties where I knew nothing could happen to it. Ezra lightly taps my side with his foot right where my phone is located. Reaching down to check it I see I have a text from Ezra.

 _Pull down the top of your dress. – Ez._

I bite my lip, glancing up at him. I grin upon discovering he knew exactly what I was doing. I love that he can't help but watch me as I touch myself. His students completely clues as to what their professor is doing right in front of them is such a fucking turn on.

With my eyes locked on him I watch as he pretends to be looking down at his desk at the essay in front of him when he is actually looking down at me. His student's know no better than that. Reaching behind me I unzip my dress giving me the ability to pull it down to my waist. My torso now exposed for his eyes.

 _No bra? – Ez._

 _ **Do you have a problem with that? – Aria**_

 _Oh no, not one bit my dear. Touch yourself for me. Please? – Ez._

As he requests I return to my previous position. My left hand toys with my breasts whereas my right hand slips down between my legs. My eyes drift shut due to my pleasure rapidly building. I struggle to remain silent the closer I get to my orgasm. My fingers rub my clit faster and faster. It isn't long until my legs begin to tremble.

I'm teetering on the edge of my released right when Ezra's voice rings out loudly to the class. "Okay everyone class is dismissed. I'll see you all in a couple days."

I use the loud commotion from the students to my benefit and allow myself to come. My low moans undetectable over the students pushing their chairs back in and gathering their stuff as they shuffle out the door.

Ezra pushes his chair back rapidly, all but rushing to lock the door behind the last student. Once it is securely shut and locked he returns to the desk where he pulls me out from underneath it then sits me atop of it.

"You are going to be the death of me," he groans in my ear before his lips attack my neck.

I erupt in a fit of giggles when his lips latch onto my sweet spot and his hands squeeze my hips.

Pulling him away from my neck I bring his lips to mine in need of a longing kiss. "I thought it was a damn good surprise."

"It was definitely one hell of a surprise. How did you get out of school without your mom noticing?"

"I slipped out during lunch then opted to skip the assembly. Don't worry, she has no idea I left. Now, let's stop talking about my mother. I want you. Now." Tangling my legs around his waist I pull his body flush against mine.

"I have another class in forty-five minutes."

Tilting my head I smirk at him. "Then you better drop those pants Professor Fitz."

Before long we are off in our own little world. Our only focus is pleasuring one another. I'm struggling to keep tract of Ezra's hands and mouth. It's as if he is touching every inch of my body all at the same time. My moans have been never ending. He knows just how to touch me and please me making it damn near impossible to remain quiet.

As we are both coming down from our joined highs we lay on top of the desk together struggling to even our breathing. Curling into Ezra's bare chest I find myself completely relaxed and ready to fall asleep. My eyes drift close making it nearly impossible to remain awake. Ezra's fingers toying with my hair isn't helping; it's one of the ways he soothes me to sleep on the nights I struggle to drift off.

"I know it's a school night, but do you think there is any way you could come up with an alibi that would allow you to sleepover tonight?" Ezra murmurs lowly.

The hand that isn't in my hair has been slowly caressing my bare forearm which is resting on his chest. I love his hands on my bare skin.

Nestling deeper into his chest I nod my head. "I'm sure I can come up with something. Is it okay if I take a nap in your office for the rest of the afternoon? At least until school is over."

"Of course Sweetheart. You know you are welcome at the apartment and my office whenever you want." Ezra turns his head a couple inches to the left allowing him an easier angle to press a kiss to my forehead.

Just as I'm drifting off there is a firm knock on the door.

"Don't worry about it, class isn't for another fifteen minutes." Ezra assures not seeming worried about who is at the door.

The knocks repeat, a little more firmly this time. "Ezra, its Byron Montgomery. I'd like to talk to you."

"Holy shit. What do we do?" I whisper jumping off the desk.

Ezra and I search for our clothes, dressing faster than either of us have dressed in our life.

"One minute Byron, I'm finishing up a paper." Ezra says loudly towards the door. "Quick, get under the desk."

I scurry under the desk as Ezra tucks his shirt back into his slacks on his way to unlocking the door.

"Mr. Montgomery, what can I do for you?"

"Ella and I were wondering if you knew where Aria is? Ella needed to talk to Aria before an assembly they were having at the school but she couldn't find her anywhere. We've both called her a couple times but no answer. The girls weren't much help either. I don't know what you two are right now and I don't really care to know any details, but I thought I saw Aria's care in the lot out front."

Throwing my head back against the desk I curse myself for parking up front. I should have parked in the far back of the lot and suffered the walk. Fuck. My parents cannot know Ezra and I are together. They especially cannot know I ditched school to have sex with him… while he was in the middle of teaching.

"Uh no I haven't heard from her today. Maybe check the photo lab? I know she likes to develop her photos in the dark room. If I do hear from her I'd be happy to give you or Ella a call if you'd like?" I can sense Ezra's nervousness in his tone. There is an ever so slight tremble in his voice no one else would likely be able to pick up on.

"We'd really appreciate it if you would. Thanks for the tip, I'll head over there next."

The moment I hear Ezra shut the door behind my dad I jump up from my hiding spot.

"I think it's safe to say I won't be able to sleepover tonight."

Frowning Ezra nods his head. "I understand. Let me know what your parents say tonight."

"Yeah, I will." Standing up on my tippy toes I pull his lips down the extra couple inches I was too short to fill. "One last kiss before I go?"

"You never have to ask, baby."

"Hey Ezr—. Aria! What are you doing here? Ezra you lied to me!" Byron shouts when he returns to the room.

"He didn't lie to you dad, I just got here. I left school early because I didn't feel very good. I stopped by to ask Ezra if I could sleep in his office for a little bit while he's teaching."

Dad crosses his arm with a hard glare directed towards Ezra.

"Why couldn't you sleep in your own bed at home?"

Clearing my throat the lies come so easily even I am worried about how good I have become at lying.

"After the whole Meredith incident I didn't feel comfortable being home alone while sick. I feel safer here in his office where I know nothing can happen. Please don't be mad at Ezra, he didn't do anything wrong."

Dad lets out a heavy sigh shifting his gaze back and forth between the two of us in attempt to determine if I am telling the truth or not. His interrogation is interrupted by Ezra's students beginning to fill the room. Thank God.

"We'll discuss this tonight. You may stay but I expect you home tonight by five when your mom and I will be getting home."

"Thank you Dad, I'll see you later." Squeezing Ezra's hand I assure him he can breathe now and that he is in the clear. "I'll be in your office if you need _anything_ between classes Professor Fitz."

I bask in the peace these next three hours will bring me because once I walk in the doorway of the Montgomery household tonight, I am going to be royally screwed.

 **There is chapter two! I am so excited for this next chapter. It was a lot of fun writing and incredibly sexy.**

 **Please review! I love reading your feedback. They also lead me to updating faster. : )**


	3. Aria's Night on the Town

**Aria's Night on the Town**

 **Chapter 3**

 **BCD**

 **Aria's POV**

Ezra has had a lot of work to get done recently which has unfortunately limited the amount of out of town dates we've been able to have for the past few weeks. Lately our time together has been spent with him grading papers, creating assignments, and outlining his lectures. While he's occupied with work I lounge on the couch or bed working on my own school work. Due to us nearing finals week we've both been swamped.

Usually I am perfectly content with this most recent arrangement, but not tonight. It's Saturday night; I am dying to close my school books and go out. The girls all have dates tonight with their significant others leaving me all by myself. I'm hoping if I dress up in a sexy outfit I will be able to convince Ezra to go out for the night.

My five inch black heels create a slight echo as I strut down the hallway of Ezra's apartment complex. I'm dressed in an extremely short, tight black dress. It hugs all of my subtle curves; clinging to all the right parts of my body. I've learned overtime when I want Ezra to do something he probably won't like my stilettos tend to be his weak point. I can typically sway his answer if I wear extra tall, sexy heels. If you pair that with an extremely tight and/or short dress then I am damn near guaranteed to get what I want. My hair is curled in big, loose ringlets. My makeup is a bit darker and more dramatic than usual.

Standing in front of Ezra's door I run my hands over my dress to smooth it out. Opening my purse I pull out my key to unlock the door. Pushing open the door I notice there are only a few lamps on making the apartment a bit dim.

"Hey honey," Ezra mutters without turning around when he hears the door shut.

"Busy night, Professor Fitz?" I drop my purse down in the chair to my right while waiting for him to turn around.

"Uh I've got quite the amount of work but I certainly have enough time to take a break for a bit. Are you hung—" Ezra trails off the moment he spins his desk chair around and takes in my appearance. "Holy shit."

Butterflies instantly fill my stomach and a smile spreads on my lips. No matter how many compliments Ezra gives me, every time he looks at me the way he is looking at me now, I truly feel beautiful. I constantly question how a twenty-three year old man could possibly be satisfied with a teenager. But then with that one look, all of my insecurities drift away.

My feet slowly carry me across the room until I am standing in front of Ezra. His hands reach out to grasp ahold of my hips to pull me down into his lap. I drape my legs over the arm of his chair causing my dress to ride up even higher. Ezra shifts underneath me trying to resituate his awaking member. A low groan falls from his lips the moment his hand slips up my thigh to caress the exposed skin.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight? There is this new club in Philly I have been wanting to go to."

Ezra raises his eyebrows curiously. "A club?"

"Yes! Please Ezra? It's only thirty minutes from the edge of Rosewood. It just opened about a month ago, it's called Rumor."

Ezra hesitates for a moment before responding. "I don't know Aria. You're only seventeen. How are you planning on getting in?"

"My ID says I am 21 so no problem. Now that that issue is settled let's go!"

Jumping up I tug on his hand trying to bring him to his feet. Ezra chuckles as he pulls me back down to his lap.

"Hold on there. What is your plan if they realize it is a fake? They aren't going to just hand it back to you and say 'nice try'."

Grinning I smirk knowing I have the upper hand here. "They won't because my ID isn't fake."

Sensing his confusion I decide to throw him a bone and explain. "One night the girls and I were out having a few drinks in a bar. When we were leaving Hanna came across an ID on the floor that resembles me pretty damn well. Long story short, my fake has been replaced by someone's lost legit."

Ezra runs his hand down his face with a somewhat laugh/scoff. "Oh honey. I don't know if I should be impressed or slightly concerned."

"While you try to decide, why don't you get dressed so we can go?"

He sighs heavily with this look on his face that I am unable to determine what he is thinking.

"You truly want to go there?" Nodding my head quickly, I hold my breath awaiting his answer. "Alright, I'll get dressed."

Squealing in excitement I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

"Thank you babe!"

* * *

Ezra and I have been in the club for about three hours now. It took a little while for Ezra to warm up at first. He has been worried about me drinking in a club packed full of people. He's never out right said anything, but he has made it evident over time that he is much more comfortable when I drink with him safely in his apartment. Due to my petite frame it doesn't take much to get me buzzed. The place is packed, but it is pleasant rather than an uncomfortable crammed feeling. Once I got a few drinks in Ezra he started mellowing out and relaxing at my touch.

I cannot express how happy I am that I managed to get Ezra to bring me here tonight. I needed this; _**we**_ needed this. With our hectic schedules the decent amount of alcohol and very dirty dancing has gotten both of our minds off of school and work. We've never danced together before until tonight. Let me tell you, Ezra Fitz has some serious moves. His hands have been all over my body, especially in this most recent hour. The alcohol is clearly kicking in for him because he has been very bold which I am enjoying immensely.

As the current song playing comes to an end Ezra leads me over to the bar.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Stay right here where the bartender can see you." Ezra instructs sternly.

"You got it Mister!" Giggles erupt from deep within as I slur my words a bit.

I slump against the side of the bar deciding if I want another drink. After a quick debate I figure what's the harm? I'm already pretty drunk; another drink won't do much now. Flagging the bartender over I order another Deep Eddy's grapefruit vodka with sprite and a lime which is my typical drink. I've lost count on how many Deep Eddy's I've consumed tonight as well as how many shots.

The bartender brings me my drink and holds his hand out waiting for cash. Turning around for Ezra I realize he is off at the bathroom. Shit.

"Uhhh my boyfriend will be right back. Hhheee has the moneeeyyy."

The bartender tilts his head with a slight annoyed huff.

"Here, it's on me." A man next to me lays out a ten dollar bill then orders himself a whiskey neat.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." I struggle to keep my words together and try my hardest not to slur them.

"I'm always happy to buy a beautiful girl a drink when she is in need of one. You my dear are a sexy little thing. Mmmm that dress with those heels. I'd love to take you on a trip to The Frost Room."

My body stiffens when he steps unbearably closer to me leaving less than an inch between our bodies. My mind is telling my body to move away and get as far away from him as possible. My body on the other hand isn't responding. I want to shove him back the moment his hand reaches up but my arms feel like heavy weights. Before I can even open my mouth to deny him I feel firm hands on my waist.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you. Come on we need to catch up girl!"

The hands on my sides drag me far away from the middle section of the bar, leading me off to the far corner. Once my body is finally standing still I can register what just happened. Standing in front of me are two stunning young women, one a brunette one a blonde. I have absolutely no clue who either of these women are but they just saved my frozen ass that's for sure.

"Hi, uh I don't think I'm who you were looking for but thank you so much for getting me away from him."

"Honey that was a lie. We know you have no clue who we are. That guy is a perv who is constantly praying on women the moment they are alone. We just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything you didn't want; you seemed a bit frozen there." The brunette confesses.

Releasing a heavy breath, relief washes over me. "I cannot thank you enough. My boyfriend hadn't even left my side for a minute before that guy appeared."

The blonde instantly pipes up. "You can hang right here with us until your boyfriend comes back if you'd like. In that dress you are drawing a lot of men's attention tonight."

Blushing at her comment I smile faintly realizing there are a few guys around us who keep glancing over at me. This whole time I have been focused on Ezra and those wondering hands of his. The three of us carry on a light friendly conversation while waiting on Ezra's return. With how many people are here I am betting there is a decent line for the restrooms.

Speaking of Ezra, I decide it would probably be best not to mention the guy from earlier to him. Ezra certainly won't take the news well. I don't want to ruin our great night with news that some guy tried to hit on me.

"Oh, what is 'The Frost Room'? That guy said he wants to take me there?" I ask them in confusion.

 **Ezra's POV**

My intended quick trip to the restroom turned into a much longer ordeal than it needed to be. I didn't mind the long wait, I am just hoping Aria is okay by herself for that long. Ever since we entered the club three hours ago she has been turning heads all night. I know she is oblivious to it but I most certainly am not.

Returning to the spot in the bar where I left Aria panic runs through me when I see she is no longer present. Looking around anxiously I struggle to locate her. There are so many people and it is so dark in here it is damn near impossible to find someone.

"Hey, man!" I hear someone shout from behind me. Spinning around I realize it is the bartender attempting to gather my attention. "Your girl went over there. Before you go, I made her a drink just before she ran off, didn't have a chance to give it to her."

"Thank you so much!" Grabbing my wallet from my pocket I reach for a five.

"Don't worry about it, it's already taken care of."

Nodding my head in appreciation I head off in the direction he gestured towards. After a few minutes I finally manage to find Aria with two other women talking away.

"There you are! Here is your drink."

"Oh Ezra! Thank you so much. Ezra, this is Brooklyn and Cassidy."

Both of their jaws drop slightly and they glance at Aria.

"This hottie is your boyfriend! Damn girl, nice job." The brunette Aria pointed out as Brooklyn says.

I flush red with embarrassment whereas Aria grins.

"He sure is. All mine!"

Aria leans in to give me a lingering kiss. She says goodbye to the two women then drags me off to the center of the dance floor once more to resume our dancing.

We are surrounded by people and yet no one is watching us making me feel extra daring. Aria has been dancing circles around me and grinding up against my body all night long. I've finally reached a point where I cannot take her teasing anymore. I am aching to just _touch_ her.

Aria's back is flush with my chest. Her left arm is tangled up around the back of my neck fiddling with my hair as she sips on her dink located in her right hand. My right hand remains on her hip keeping her ass firmly nestled against my hard cock. I had no idea she could move her hips like this. I'm at a loss for words at the way those hips have swayed and grinded against me. Unable to keep my hands on her dress, I allow my left hand to drift from where it had been fondling her breasts down to her bare thigh.

Faint giggles erupt from her beautiful lips the moment my hand drifts under her dress to my desired location. Aria's head falls back onto my shoulder as soon as my fingers slip into her panties to caress her clit.

"Is this turning you on? Good girls shouldn't get turned on by such an intimate moment in public." I tease seductively into her ear.

Aria turns her head just enough for me to catch her grin. "Good thing I'm not a good girl then. I much prefer being a very bad, naughty girl."

My mouth takes full advantage of her exposed neck. Wanting her to remember tonight's events I decide to leave quite a few large hickies all over her neck knowing they will linger on her porcelain skin for a while. I've managed to get a love bite to remain on her neck for right at two weeks before. It was a result of our first truly intense make out session. We had been all over each other that night due to tension building from our subtle flirting all day during school. Every time I looked across my classroom at her I would grin knowing her scarf and hair were covering up my bite marks. Tonight I am hoping to leave another long lasting hickey on her skin visible to every one of her peers.

Aria's legs clench shut trapping my fingers on her clit. Her even breath has accelerated into shallow pants.

"You're so wet for me. Do you like me touching your pussy under your dress with hundreds of people all around us?" My lips are pressed against her ear to ensure she can hear my low, seductive voice over the loud music.

Aria nods her head furiously. "Yes, fuck yes I do Ezra. Keep rubbing my clit. Don't stop."

My finger rub faster casing Aria to whimper in pleasure. I can feel her body starting to droop; she is losing the strength in her legs. My arm wraps around the front of her waist to ensure her body is fully supported and held firmly against mine. Her body is starting to tense in my arms. It's only a matter of seconds until she cums on my fingers.

"Cum for me baby. I want you to open those breathtaking eyes of yours and look at all these people around us as you orgasm in front of them."

"Fuuuckkkkk." Aria squeals a little too loudly.

While the music is very loud, so was Aria just now. I chuckle to myself when I see a few men around us glancing our way. I smirk at all of them knowing they are jealous that Aria is in my arms rather than theirs. Aria is slumped against me, slowly coming down from her high. After I suck my fingers clean of her juices I turn her around to face me.

"I cannot wait to get you home and out of this dress."

Aria pulls my neck down to bring our lips closer together. After a heated kiss she pulls away and tugs on my hand.

"Come with me."

I follow behind Aria curious as to where she could possibly be taking us. I watch as she tips back the remainder of her drink then discards it on a random counter just as she brings us to a stairwell discretely built into the wall. There is a man standing in the small entry way dressed in an all-black attire with a rather serious look on his face. Aria flashes the man one of her knee weakening flirty smiles. Without saying a word, the man steps aside for the two of us.

"Enjoy Miss." The man says with a smile towards Aria.

"Thank you." Aria replies as she tugs my hand to follow her up the staircase.

"Aria what the hell was that? Where are we going?"

Glancing over her shoulder she flashes me her signature smirk. "You'll see."

When we reach the top of the narrow staircase we enter into a vast open room. There is a large wet bar located in the center of the room facing toward the right side of the room. Glancing around I notice what appears to be a hallway towards the right where another man in all black is silently standing. Aria tugs on my hand once more leading me towards the unknown man.

"Pick any room you wish." He gestures down the hall as he offers a bright smile to both of us.

Aria leads me down the long hallway without a word. As we walk past the first few rooms I notice they are decent sized rooms with king beds in them. The set up makes it appear to be a mini bedroom. There are nightstands on both sides of the bed and a mini fridge in the corner. The only issue that is nagging at me would be the floor to ceiling glass which covers the entire front wall. Aria picks the fifth room down on the left then shoves us in.

"Aria! What on earth are we doing up here? There is absolutely no privacy!"

Aria rolls her eyes at me with a playful grin. "Get on the bed Mr. Fitz. I'll give you a little lesson."

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

Aria pushes on my chest playfully until I am flat on my back on this bed. "For once, I am the teacher and you are my student."

I mutter a breathy "Okay" towards her. My eyes roaming up and down her stunning body.

Aria spins around on her heels to walk back over towards the glass door we just entered through.

"You were complaining about privacy." Aria flips the lock on the door resulting in the entire glass wall and door to frost over completely. "Is this enough privacy for you? We don't see out, they don't see in. Best of all, each room is also soundproof."

"Now, I think it is time I get out of this dress. Don't you agree?"

I jump up off the bed to stop her from unzipping her dress. "Let me. I've been dying to get you out of this little number since you walked into my apartment this evening."

Our eyes are locked together as my hand eases the zipper down to the base. Grasping ahold of the hem I shimmy the dress down her body. My cock hardens even more, if that's even possible, at the sight of Aria dressed in such little black laced lingerie.

Aria pushes me back down onto the bed then climbs on top of me to straddle my waist. Her little fingers work rapidly to unbutton my shirt, quickly followed by my pants. Our kisses are frantic and desperate. Aria grinds her hips down into mine as our tongues battle for dominance.

My hands glide up her smooth skin to unclasp her strapless bra. It is unhooked in record time where it is instantly discarded to an unknown location. Aria moans lowly into the kiss the second my hands brush across the sides of her breasts. Reaching down I grope her ass firmly in my hands pressing her hips down harder against my own as she grinds on top of me.

Aria shifts down my body for a moment to remove my boxers before resuming her original spot on top of me.

"Ariaaaaaaaaa" I moan out in desperation. She is fucking dry humping my cock. The only barrier preventing my cock from sliding inside her incredibly wet pussy is a very, _very_ thin layer of lace.

"You know, if you wanna break the rules for once you can rip my panties right off and I can sink down on your erection. Something both of us are dying for."

A slew of curses escape my lips from her twirling her god damn tempting hips around my exposed cock. Fuck! Aria and I came across an agreement when she was sixteen that under no circumstances would we have sex until she turns eighteen. With me in a teacher position and her parents constantly breathing down my neck we felt it was safest we don't have intercourse in order to prevent me from being arrested for sex with a minor. I did however say we could fool around and partake in _other stuff_ as it is much harder to prove to a court.

While this agreement has been in place for nearly two years, it hasn't stopped Aria from pushing the boundaries and testing my self-control. There have been countless occasions over the past couple years that has resulted with me jerking off in the shower alone while Aria giggles wickedly on the couch. One night her teasing was so bad I couldn't take it anymore. That was the night we implemented the slight loophole to our initial rule.

"God Dammit!" I shout harshly upon feeling her lace panties moving to the side ever so slightly allowing my cock to partially feel her wet pussy.

Three more months. Three more fucking months until her eighteenth birthday and we can finally cross that much desired bridge.

Aria places her hands on her own breasts to fondle them to further my torture. She knows how turned on I get watching her touch herself in front of me. Her hips rapidly pick up their pace. It isn't long until Aria throws her head back with a loud moan. Watching her orgasm on top of me has got to be the sexiest sight I have ever witnessed.

Before she can fully ride out her high I shift our bodies and toss her onto her back. Yanking her panties off, I spread her legs far apart for full access. My mouth doesn't hold back one bit. My tongue works her clit intensely. Aria is screaming and moaning louder than she ever has in the past. She's already cum twice from my mouth alone but I'm not stopping. I won't stop until she is done for.

By her fifth orgasm of the night Aria has turned into a trembling mess. Aria pushes me off of her wanting to give some attention to my aching cock. I'm not going to lie, I've been craving a blowjob for a while now but I wanted to give her full pleasure first.

I am now lying flat on my back at the center of the bed. Aria climbs on top of me in a 69 position. A deep groan fills the room at the sight in front of me. While I love having eye contact with Aria whenever she gives me a blowjob, I am also fucking done for when she does 69 and I get to stare at her pussy and ass as she blows me.

"Fuck!" Aria twirls her hips on top of me effectively grinding her wetness on me. This woman is going to be the death of me.

I reach my hand up to playfully spank her ass. Aria moaning with my shaft in her mouth is sexy as fuck. Her head bobs up and down my shaft rapidly. One of her hands is currently fondling my balls feeling how full and heavy they are. Every time I spank her ass she sucks harder on my cock. Her ass is nice and pink by the time I am nearing my own orgasm.

"Aria…. Aria baby I'm going to cum. Baby. Baby oh – oh FUCK!"

My load erupts in her mouth. Aria proceeds to swallow every single drop. She also makes sure to lick my cock completely clean as well as placing little kisses to the head of my cock.

Aria pushes her body up in attempt to sit up and climb off of me. I have other plans though. Grabbing firmly onto her thighs I pull her body back a couple feet bringing her pussy to hover over my face. My tongue slowly teases her clit at first. I get away with my teasing for roughly a minute. But Aria isn't up for teasing anymore. She begs me to make her cum once more.

Due to her multitude of orgasms tonight it doesn't take her long to reach her final release of the night. Aria's body collapses on top of mine in a dazed state. Rolling Aria off of me I resituate my body to lay the same direction as hers. Her eyes have drifted shut and she looks exhausted yet completely relaxed at the same time. I rest my head on her chest over her breasts.

"I just need about ten or fifteen minutes to finish sobering up then I can take us home." I mutter faintly, ready to fall asleep right here in this extremely comfortable bed.

"Sounds perfect." Aria runs her fingers through my hair.

Turning my head ever so slightly I kiss her left breast and reach up to squeeze it gently. I can never get enough of her breasts. I would suck and bite on them all day if she'd let me.

"Sucking my nipples sobers you up, does it?" Aria mumbles with humor in her tone.

"We all have our own tricks on how to sober up quickly."

Aria merely giggles in response.

"Hey," I speak up after a few minutes of silence. "How did you know about this? You didn't ask any of the guys we encounters. You seemed like you knew exact what to do."

"Those two women I met while you were in the bathroom told me about 'The Frost Room' as they call it. They told me if you are in a sexy enough dress and flash the guys a flirty smile they let you up for free. Otherwise you gotta pay your way up."

"Ahhh. Well I am certainly thankful you found out about this place."

We wind up lying here for thirty minutes then decide it's time to get dressed and head out. It's just shy of 2am which means we need to get out of here seeing as the club closes in fifteen minutes. Once we are fully redressed Aria and I walk hand in hand out of the shockingly private room and head for the car.

I open the car door for Aria to safely get in prior to getting in the vehicle myself. It is right at 2am. The streets of Philly are absolutely deserted. I roll the windows down a bit for fresh air on this beautiful night. As soon as I shift the car into drive Aria reaches for my right hand. She laces our fingers together and rests them in her lap. Glancing over at her moments later I notice she has drifted off to sleep.

Tonight has been an extremely enjoyable night. One I certainly will never forget. I am thrilled Aria decided to get us out of the apartment for the night. We both needed a break from all the school chaos taking place right now.

This evening has also taught me how much of a struggle these next three months are going to be for me to refrain from giving into her desires. I know Aria is going to tease the hell out of me until her eighteenth birthday due to how quickly it is approaching. I just hope I can survive her sexual forms of torture and hold out until April 20th.

 **This chapter has been a lot of fun to write! I busted out all 5,000 words in one night. Nine pages long folks,** **nine** **! I do want to let you all know chapter four is a continuation of this chapter. It is set three months later… Which means it will be the night Aria finally turns eighteen and will get her way with Ezra.**

 **Please review! I love hearing your guys' thoughts on the chapters. The more reviews the faster I update. I do** **NOT** **count twitter mentions. Only actual fanfic reviews. Since the next chapter is a continuance of this, I'll say 20 reviews on Chapter 3 and I will post Chapter 4 on Tuesday. More than that, I'll make it Monday.**


	4. Aria Finally Turns Eighteen

**Aria Finally Turns Eighteen**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BCD**

 **This chapter is a part two of the previous chapter. It is set three months after chapter 3.**

 **Ezra's POV**

Today is finally the day of Aria's eighteenth birthday. We have both been waiting for this monumental day to arrive for nearly two years. It is monumental for more than just your standard welcome to the first year of adulthood meaning most people go by. Today is monumental for us as a couple due to it representing the day our relationship elevates to the next step. We are finally going to be intimate. While we have fulfilled our desires and sexual needs through oral sex, we have yet to actually have intercourse. Aria and I agreed when she was sixteen that we would wait until she became a legal adult in order to prevent me from possibly getting arrested for sex with a minor.

I know Aria has struggled the past couple of years with the fact that she has remained a virgin this entire time through high school. However, I am planning on making up the long wait for her tonight once we return to the apartment. Aria's parents believe she is in New York City with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily rather than held up with me in our apartment likely having sex all weekend.

With it being a Friday in late April, Aria had to attend school today. She has been extremely disgruntled by the fact she has to wait until Friday evening after dinner for us to have sex for the first time. She sent me a multitude of text messages all day long informing me of her horny state. Due to some of the suggestive images and texts she sent me I had struggled a few times to contain myself as well.

At the moment we are seated in a very large booth at The Cheese Cake Factory located just outside of Rosewood. I have been extremely grateful for the privacy our booth has provided us due to Aria's constant teasing during our entire meal. Ever since our appetizer arrived her little foot slipped out of her four inch black heels and found its way onto my crotch. It is evident she is a horny mess aching to get home and have me take care of her body's needs.

Once Aria and I order our cheesecake to go I decide it is time for me to give her the first gift I purchased her today's special occasion. Reaching into the inside pocket of my suit jacket I retrieve the light blue box with white ribbon.

"Ezra," Aria bites her lip anxiously upon recognizing the Tiffany and Co. box instantly. She always gets upset with me when I buy her expensive things, however, today is her birthday and I plan on spending more than a few dollars on her whether she likes it or not.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart. You've made me the happiest man alive. Without you my life would have no light. I hope you like it and just know I have another surprise for you back at the apartment."

Sliding the box over to her I watch intently as she unties the white ribbon. A large smile spreads across her face and her eyes instantly light up.

"Ezra. Oh my god. It is beautiful. Thank you so much babe! Will you put it on for me?"

Nodding my head I motion for her to move over to my side of the booth. In her hands lies a diamond key shaped necklace with a sterling silver chain. The base of the key is in the shape of a heart. While this did cost me a couple thousand dollars due to all of the diamonds, the smile on her face makes it worth every penny. I've been saving a little extra money here and there over the past two years in order to have the ability to buy her something I knew she would love for such an important birthday.

Aria hands me the necklace then angles her body away from me making it easier to attach the necklace. When she lifts her long, curly hair up to expose her neck I silently grin upon seeing her most recent love bite I gave her a couple nights ago. Once the necklace is securely fastened on her neck my hands drift around her waist pulling her body closer to mine.

"I thought this was the perfect necklace the moment I saw it in the store. You hold the key to my heart."

"I absolutely love it. Thank you so much Ezra." Leaning forward she captures her lips in mine.

"I'll certainly be thanking you later on for it when we don't have such an audience." Aria's hand eases into my lap to caress my cock through my dress pants in a suggestive manner.

Just as I open my mouth to reply our waiter returns to our table with our cheesecake and the bill. Pulling out my wallet I hand him my credit card to take with him before he leaves.

"I don't know if I can wait until we get home. I want you right now." Aria confesses, squeezing my cock firmly in her little hand. My breath catches in my throat when she leans in, her lips brushing my earlobe faintly. "I'm incredibly wet for you already."

Reaching out I slide my hand up her thigh, getting incredibly close to the hem of her short black dress. "Prove it. Give me your panties."

Aria pulls back to look me in the eye with one of her dangerously mischievous smirks. "I'm not wearing any."

My left hand is determined to drift under the skirt of her dress now due to her confession. Just before my fingers have the chance to reach my desired location our waiter returns with my credit card and bill to sign. Aria clenches her thighs together knowing my fingers are bound to flick her clit despite the waiter standing two feet from her oblivious to what we are up to.

"Have a great night you two, Happy Birthday again!" The young man says.

Aria clears her throat quickly before responding. "Thanks! You have a good night as well."

It only takes me a moment to write down the tip and add my signature to the bottom of the little paper. Aria doesn't even wait for me to sit the pen down on the table before she starts pulling me up from the booth with both bags of cheesecake in her hand.

"A little eager there, dear?" I laugh softly as we scurry out of the restaurant and swiftly strut across the parking lot.

"Oh hush! You're the one who has had an erection the entire time we were in there!"

Walking around my silver Toyota I open the passenger door for Aria. After I climb into the driver seat I respond to her comment.

"I have had an erection this entire time due to a certain someone placing her foot in my lap to caress my dick as well as the inside of my thighs, little miss innocent."

"What can I say? I enjoy touching what's mine." Aria gins while palming my crotch once more.

Shifting the car into gear I begin our twenty minute journey back to the apartment.

"As do I…" I state while slipping my hand between her thighs with the intention of pleasuring her during the drive.

I groan in satisfaction upon discovering she is in fact not wearing any panties, she is also incredibly wet. Aria closes her eyes and leans her head back on the headrest the moment my slender fingers glide up and down her pussy lips.

Her breathy moans cause me to press down harder on the gas pedal in hopes of cutting down our drive time. Aria's nails start digging into my thigh suggesting she is nearing her orgasm. My fingers rub her clit at a faster pace causing Aria to whimper in need.

"Ezra… Oh god. Babe please."

Roughly thirty seconds later Aria receives her first of countless orgasm of the night. The timing couldn't have been planned better. Shortly after Aria has cooled down from her orgasm I pull up in front of the apartment.

Getting out of the car, I walk around the front of it to open Aria's door for her. Offering her my hand I help her out of the car. She is smiling eagerly and bouncing with impatience, clearly ready to get upstairs and out of these clothes.

However, I have other ideas first.

Pressing Aria firmly against the car I close the gap between us with my hands resting on her hips. Aria's hands reach up to tangle around my neck where he fingers fiddle with my hair.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but John Anderson is holding a book signing event this weekend in New York City."

Aria furrows her brow in confusion. "Okay?"

Neither of us are a fan of the author. He is a bit overrated. But most of all we don't care for his writing views on controversial topics.

"While I know neither of us care for him, there is one person who happens to be fascinated by him. With the help of my full last name I may have gotten this person a pair of tickets to go see the author in order to get them out of town for the weekend."

Aria looks even more confused now. "Um okay. Who would that be? And what does that have to do with this weekend?"

"You know how you have a tendency to get a bit loud majority of the times I have gone down on you? And you know how such screaming and loud moaning tends to bring an unwanted visitor to our door…"

Aria gasps loudly at the sudden realization. "Mrs. Rosenthal! You got her out of town!"

Nodding my head I grin down at her feeling quite pleased with myself.

"You can be as loud as you want until Sunday night."

Aria squeals in happiness. She pulls on the back of my neck bringing our lips together. Her tongue instantly eases into my mouth to control the kiss. I squeeze her hips firmly in my hands then press my stirring member against her stomach. She moans into the kiss feeling my stiff cock.

I regrettably break the kiss due to lack of oxygen. "Are you ready to head on up?"

Aria nods her head. Our hands lace together as we make our way inside. Aria pulls us towards the elevator rather than the stairs. While I don't want to climb three flights of stairs, the elevator is incredibly slow. Aria assures me it will be fine as she drags me into the small space.

Before the doors even have a chance to shut I walk Aria backwards into the Elevator and press her up against the back corner. Our lips instantly connecting to one another. Aria's hands trail down from their place around my neck to their new place on my chest. I grin into the kiss at her impatiens as soon as I realize she is unbuttoning my white button down shirt.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress." My fingers toy with the hidden zipper tucked under her left arm only for her to smack my hand away.

"The second you unzip this dress it falls to the floor. The bodice isn't that tight of a fit mister!"

"Mmm well maybe I do want to unzip that right now." Aria smacks my hand away for a second time, only this time she gives me harsh glare too.

"Once we are inside the apartment you may take it off."

Looking over my shoulder I see we are just now getting to the second floor. "If only this damn elevator would hurry up!"

Aria rakes her nails down my chest in an attempt to draw my attention from the elevator.

"Kiss me." Aria demands simply.

I happily follow through with her demand glad to bring my attention away from the delay. The moment I hear the distinct sound of the elevator finally reaching the third floor I scoop Aria up by her thighs, wrap her legs around my waist, and then carry her off in the direction of 3b.

Aria giggles loudly when I press her up against the wall next to the door as I fiddle for the key. I get the apartment unlocked within an instant rushing us inside. I flip on a few lights allowing me the ability to see her beauty to the fullest. Carrying Aria across the room I playfully toss her down on the bed.

Reaching forward I am finally granted permission to unzip her dress and remove it from her body. My breath catches in my throat as I look down at Aria lying in my bed with only a pair of black heels on. Aria lifts up her left foot for me to remove the shoe followed by her right foot. My eyes travel along her perfect body taking in every angle while I undress myself. By the next minute I am completely naked and crawling up the bed to rest above her naked body.

"You look beautiful as always. I can't decide if I want to do first, eat you out or make love to you for the first time?"

Deciding to eat her out first, I slowly kiss down her body until I am settled between her thighs. Placing kisses on both of her thighs I take my time reaching my destination.

"Ezra, please babe. Please don't tease me."

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of your needs."

Aria moves her right leg to drape over my back as she lays back with her eyes closed in anticipation. My tongue slowly runs up and down her lips basking in her wetness. Tracing her aching entrance I tease her for roughly a minute merely circling her hole. Due to how horny she is I decided I don't want to penetrate her with either my tongue or my fingers until I have done so first with my cock. The fact that I won't even slip my tongue in is driving her wild.

My tongue zones in on the perfect angle on her clit that'll drive her wild. I alternate between sucking her clit and rapidly licking it.

"Ezra! Fuckkkkkkk. Babe. Babe. Oh my god! …. BABE! I'm gonna…. Oh god. EZRA!" Aria shouts loudly as her fingers tug aggressively on my hair.

I give her a moment to catch her breath and cool down before crawling back up her body.

"I need you right now. Please, Ez. We've waited two years for this moment and I cannot wait a second longer." The desperation and desire in her eyes is evident.

Nodding my head I assure her I won't make her wait any longer. Reaching over to my nightstand I pull open the drawer with the intention to grab a condom. Aria halts my actions however.

"Since it's my first time I want to be able to actually feel you. Do you mind if we don't use a condom this time? Please?" Aria asks hesitantly, unsure of my answer.

"I don't know how smart that is, Aria. You are so young. I don't want to take the chance of getting you pregnant." I would love nothing more than to have bare sex with Aria. On the other hand, her father would kill me with no mercy if I were to get Aria pregnant.

"Please Ezra? I'm on the pill; I have been ever since we started having really heated make-out sessions back in the beginning of our relationship. I really want this. Please?"

I can't ever say no when she uses her big doe eyes against me like she is right now.

"If you are comfortable with it, then I would be honored to have such trust from you. Are you ready?"

Aria nods her head enthusiastically. "Yes!"

I pull her left leg up to hook around my waist before lacing my left hand with her right above her head. Using my right hand, I guide my cock towards her entrance. Once aligned perfectly I slowly insert myself within her. Aria squeezed both of my hands tightly. Our eyes locked on one another as each inch slowly enters her.

"Holy fuck." I groan harshly at the heavenly feeling of being seethed to the hilt within her.

Aria's eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply. I give her a moment before asking if she is okay. She mutters lowly that she is okay, just shocked by the surreal feeling. After a couple minutes have passed Aria opens her eyes back up and tells me she is ready for me to start moving.

"I love you Aria, so much baby."

"I love you too, Ezra."

We remain at a steady speed consisting of slow, deep thrusts while she is still getting adjusted to this new feeling. My lips have drifted down to sucking on her breasts though in hopes of bringing her as much pleasure as possible. Her moans and breathless pants has always been music to my ears.

I wait for her to reach her first orgasm before allowing myself to pick up the pace. Aria releases a little squeal when I adjust the angle slightly as well as thrusting faster. By now she has moved her hands to dig her sharp nails into my back and hair. She is moaning and screaming out frequently the harder my mouth sucks and bites at her nipples. Occasionally I move up to her neck to bite and suck when her breasts need a little break.

By now I've lost track of how many orgasms Aria has had. Her body is covered in love bites and teeth marks which is a huge turn on for me. I'm rather proud of myself for having the self-control to make it this far without cumming myself.

I've never had bare sex with any woman. I didn't trust any of them enough to have sex without a condom. But with Aria, I trust her one-hundred percent. The feeling of being inside of her completely bare is astonishing on a whole other level. The feeling of skin to skin is just… there are no words for how blissful this is.

Our bodies both have a light sheet of sweat built up from our dirty activities. We've been going at it for quite some time now. I'm amazed by Aria's stamina. Then again she is a teenager.

Pretty soon I find myself at the end of my fuse. I can't hold out any longer.

"Aria, Aria baby I need to cum. Where do – Where do you want it?" I pant my question out heavily, struggling to speak at all.

Aria takes a moment to respond, clearly lost in her own orgasmic world.

"In me. Don't pull out. I want to feel all of you. Don't stop. Don't stop for anything. Jesus babe."

I don't know what happened within me, but as soon as she gave me permission to cum inside of her I suddenly had this urge to thrust as fast as I could. Wanting to switch things up I grab her right ankle and lift it up over my shoulder. Aria makes sure to let me and all the neighbors know she approves of this little shift.

"HOLY FUCK! EZRA!" Aria screams loudly cumming instantly for at least the sixth time if not more, I truly can't remember how many she is at. It has always amazed me how many orgasms her body can sustain in a row. More than any woman I have ever known.

Merely moments after she comes down from this high I allow myself to finally crash and release my load deep inside of her. My body collapses on top of hers feeling completely exhausted.

Hesitantly I pull out then fall to the mattress on my back next to Aria. We both stare up at the ceiling panting like a couple dogs in the summer heat struggling to catch our breath.

"Holy shit. While I wish we had been able to do that two years ago, it definitely made up for having to wait so long. You sir know how to please a girl." Aria turns her head over to face me without moving her body.

"Happy Birthday Honey. I'm glad tonight didn't disappoint."

A few silent minutes pass by until Aria turns on her side to snuggle into my body.

"It's a good thing Mrs. Rosenthal isn't here. She probably would have been banging on our door within the first five minutes." I tease playfully while wrapping my arms around her pulling her in closer.

Aria giggles whole heartedly. "I did get a bit loud, didn't I?"

"I certainly enjoyed it." Leaning down I press a kiss to her forehead. "We should probably take a shower before bed to wash off this sweat and get cleaned up."

Aria sleepily nods her head as a small yawn escapes her lips. "I'm about one-hundred percent sure my legs won't work. How about a bubble bath?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll get the water started."

After I turn on the warm water and add in the bath salts I return to the bedroom to crawl into bed. Aria halts my movements before I can even get on the bed though in order to request her cheesecake. Shuffling over to the kitchen I grab our dessert and two forks then return to the bed. Aria chose the plan cheesecake with strawberries and whipped cream. I chose the cookie dough with whipped cream. Both incredibly delicious. We feed each other pieces while waiting on the bathtub.

Ten minutes later I enter the bathroom to shut off the faucet. I lean on the doorframe of the bathroom, lingering for a moment to take in the sight in front of me. Aria is laid out in the bed with just the thin sheet draped loosely over her naked body. Despite the sweat on her skin and wild sex hair on her head, she is the most captivating sight.

"What?" Aria says softly once she catches onto my starring.

"Nothing, nothing at all Sweetheart." I shake it off with a little grin. "Bath is ready."

Knowing her legs are utter jelly I walk over to the side of the bed, scoop Aria up and carry her off to the tub. I slide in behind her basking in the warm water and her soft body on my skin. We remain in the tub for roughly half an hour or so until Aria begins to fall asleep.

After we are squeaky clean I carry Aria back to the bed, wrapped up in a big white fluffy towel. We curl up under the covers with nothing but a towel around our bodies.

"Best birthday ever," Aria mumbles under her breath just before she drifts off in my arms.


	5. Detrimental Dollhouse

**Detrimental Dollhouse**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I don't own PLL**

 **Ella's POV**

It's been a couple days since Aria has returned home from her month locked away in that horrid underground dollhouse. Since my baby girl has come home she has been silent. She doesn't talk; she doesn't do anything. Aria hasn't left the living room couch for anything. It's as if the month away morphed her into an entirely different person. It has been incredibly hard sitting by on the sidelines watching her sit curled up in a ball on the couch with a dead look in her eyes.

She has been excused from the final three weeks of school due to the school board believing her presence would cause harm to the other students. As her parent I had planned on fighting the school board on the decision. However, once I laid eyes on Aria for the first time since she returned, I knew there was no possible way she could attend the remainder of her classes.

I've tried everything possible to try and get Aria to talk to me about absolutely anything. She won't look in my direction or even reply verbally. It's currently 10:30 in the morning on a Friday. I have had a substitute covering my classes over the past few days allowing me to be home with Aria. Unfortunately Aria has been crying for the past hour with no end in sight. It is breaking my heart sitting at the kitchen table watching my baby crumble.

Throwing together a turkey sandwich I head into the living room with a plate in my left hand and large glass of water in my right.

"Aria, Honey. I made a light lunch for you. Is there anything I can do or get for you at all? I cannot stand seeing you like this."

Aria is silent just like she's been for the past two days. Sighing to myself I take a few more steps deeper into the living room to sit the items on the coffee table in front of her. I linger for a moment desperately hoping she will reach out and take the sandwich. A few silent beats pass with no movement from Aria. Giving up I turn around to exit the living room feeling defeated.

"I want Ezra." Aria's low, hoarse voice cracks as she mutters her request. "I need him mom. Now."

Turning around to glance at her in awe of her finally speaking. My heart shatters the moment I see her red, irritated face. Her hair is a disheveled mess as are her clothes. Can't expect much though since she hasn't changed clothes for well over forty-eight hours.

"I'll go call him right now. Anything else, Honey?"

Aria shakes her head silently before turning away from me to tuck her head back down into her knees which are curled up against her chest.

I quickly scurry into the kitchen to dig Aria's cell phone out of the drawer I stashed it in. Aria made it clear she didn't want to hear or see her phone or anyone else's for that matter. A silent agreement feel through the Montgomery House to keep all cellphone's either on silent or vibrate in attempt not to set Aria off.

It only takes me a moment to locate Ezra Fitz's contact information. Ezra picks up on the second ring with a sense of panic in his voice.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"Actually Ezra, this is Ella. Aria is asking for you. She says she needs you now. Are you free to come by?"

Ezra pauses for a split second. "I'll be right there. Does she need anything? Has she eaten?"

Turning around I glance over to the coffee table in front of Aria to see the sandwich lies untouched.

"She just asked for you without saying anything else. She has not eaten. To be honest, she hasn't eaten a thing since she got home." I confess with dread.

"I'll be there shortly. Is there anything you need?"

Shaking my head I inform him I am okay, just desperately need his presence to fix my daughter. We soon hang up the phone. Turning the phone off I slip it back into the drawer I took it from five minutes ago. I can only pray Ezra can get Aria out of this funk. If anyone can turn her mood around 180 degrees it would be Ezra. He is my last shred of hope.

Roughly thirty minutes or so pass before Ezra arrives. When I see his silver Toyota Camry pull into the driveway I quietly slip outside. Just as I reach the driveway Ezra is finishing parking behind Aria's car. Getting out of the car I take in his appearance. While I have struggled with his relationship with my daughter, I have to admit, she did snag herself a pretty cute boyfriend. He is dressed in a simple pair of jeans and casual faded blue t-shirt yet he still manages to look incredibly handsome.

"Thank you so much for coming over, Ezra. Before you see her I need to tell you a few things first."

Ezra's face drops instantly. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

I frown slightly and struggle to keep my impending tears in.

"She isn't doing very well at all. She hasn't eaten a thing these past two days. She hasn't even gotten up off the couch. She just sits there all day and all night curled up in a ball crying. To be blunt, she looks like a wreck. Aria isn't talking either. Her asking for you earlier is truly the first time I have heard her voice."

Ezra looks like a sad puppy at the information. "Thank you for calling me. I planned on stopping by tomorrow. I didn't want to come over too soon since I haven't heard from her."

"She doesn't have her phone. Which reminds me! Make sure yours is either off or on silent; she freaks at the sound of a phone ringing."

"Ah, good call. Thank you for the heads up."

Ezra opens the door to his backseat where he pulls out a large paper bag from Rose of Sharon.

"If you're hungry, I brought plenty of Chinese." He offers up a boyish smile raising the large back of food up.

We both laugh faintly then head on into the house.

"Aria, Ezra is here." I announce softly hoping to grasp her attention.

Her head shoots up in our direction. "Ezra!" Aria cries out in happiness with a mix of sorrow.

"Hi Sweetheart." Ezra sits the bag of food on the coffee table prior to falling down onto the couch next to her. He gently wraps one arm around the back of her waist. "What can I do for you?"

"Hold me," her voice cracks and she falls into soft whimpers.

Ezra pulls her into his lap where he wraps his long arms around her petite frame. He places a faint kiss to her forehead as he hold her close to him. My heart breaks at the scene in front of me. Ezra truly is the stable rock my daughter needs. It is evident even to the blind eye how much the two of them care for each other.

Drifting off into the kitchen I decide to give the two some privacy.

 **Ezra's POV**

It took a little bit, but once Aria smelled the Chinese food on the table she couldn't resist my offer. I grabbed all of our necessities out of the kitchen for our lunch. Aria isn't very talkative though she seems to be emotionally drained. I can tell when she hasn't had a true night's sleep. She looks like she is ready to crash at any moment but is too afraid to drift off.

Aria must have been starving due to the unusually large portion of food she consumed. Don't get me wrong, for a very tiny woman she can eat quite a bit. However, she never eats as much as she just consumed. I can't help but smile faintly knowing she has finally gotten some much needed food in her system.

After we discard our plates Aria curls up in my lap once more. I hold her for a rather long time consisting of comfortable silence.

"How long can you stay?" Aria mumbles at a barely audible tone.

"I can stay for however long you want me to."

Several more minutes of silence pass before Aria speaks again.

"Ezra?" She mutters hesitantly.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" I respond immediately, glancing down at her curiously.

Aria avoids my gaze before daring to open her mouth. "I really need a shower to get cleaned up. My body feels gross and grimy. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course I will. Do you want to take one now or later?"

Looking up at me sheepishly she asks if we can do it now. Nodding my head in agreement I stand up from the couch once she is out of my lap. I tell her I brought over her favorite t-shirt of mine; the yellow Hollis shirt she enjoys wearing around the apartment. For the first time since I arrived, a full smile grace her beautiful lips at the piece of information. Aria grabs the shirt out of the nearly empty bag of Chinese where I placed it earlier when bringing it inside. She says she is going to head on up to the bathroom and wait for me.

Entering the kitchen I felt it is best to inform Ella of what is going on.

"Aria asked if I could help her get cleaned up. Is that okay with you? I promise nothing inappropriate will happen."

Ella looks as if she is about to cry. "Really? Thank you Ezra, thank you so much." Ella gets up from the table to come hug me. "I don't know what you've done but thank you. It's only been an hour and you've already got Aria eating, starting to talk, and now cleaning herself up. She hasn't even let anyone get near her let alone touch her. Thank you, Ezra. I'm truly sorry for everything Byron and I put you through. I'm sorry we ever doubted your love for our baby."

"It's the least I could do Ella. Thank you for allowing me into your house to take care of her."

Ella wipes a few stray tears from her cheeks. "Get upstairs and check on her before she changes her mind."

Ella shoes me away in hopes of keeping me from seeing her cry. Nodding my head I swiftly make my way up the stairs and into the hall bathroom Aria and Mike share.

"How warm do you want it? Pretty warm like usual?" I ask upon entering the bathroom as I pull the shower curtain back.

Aria silently nods her head faintly.

Turning on the nozzle I turn it over to a rather warm, soothing temperature for her. Turning back towards Aria I notice she is still dressed and not making any move to undress herself. Before I can even ask, Aria answers my potential question.

"I was roughed up quite a bit. I have a couple bruised ribs which makes it difficult to move too much. Would you mind undressing me? It hurts to bend."

"Not a problem at all."

Closing the gap between us my hands get to work on removing her clothing. Once everything is in a pile on the floor I struggle not to lose it at the sight of her beaten body. She is covered in bruises and cut marks. What got to me the most would be what appears to be branding on her hip. On her side she has "Property of Charles" branded into her skin. It takes every fiber of my being not to throw up right here at the disgust from this monster's actions.

"Maybe a shallow bath would be best?" I whisper in hopes of not upsetting her. With how raw her skin looks I don't think it would be a good idea for that area of her skin to get wet. I can only imagine the additional pain water would cause the area.

Aria bites her bottom lip, her eyes welling with tears. She silently nods her head knowing exactly what I am referring to.

Dropping the plug in the tub I let it fill up a bit more prior to helping Aria slip down into the warm water. Aria releases a relaxed sigh while leaning back with her eyes closed. I take my time washing her body. My hands delicately dance across her skin being attentive to the bruises and blemishes.

Roughly forty mines later I am wrapping Aria up in a fluffy chocolate brown towel. Aria takes a seat on top of the closed toilet seat. Taking in her appearance she looks exhausted; she is bound to fall asleep any time now.

"I want to wear your shirt. Would you mind getting me a fresh pair of shorts and panties from the dresser in my room?"

Following her directions, I head into her room to the wood dresser just inside of the door where I locate the necessary drawers. Once I have retrieved her panties and knit shorts I return to the bathroom. I instantly help Aria slip into her clothes then retrieve her favorite bottle of body lotion from her desk. Over the past two years I have picked up on all of Aria's routines. After she showers and shaves she applies her cherry blossom lotion to her legs and arms. Kneeling down in front of her I apply the lotion to her freshly shaven legs.

"I feel so much better already. Thank you, Ezra." Aria leans up to press a kiss to my cheek.

"I am delighted to hear that. I'll grab your shampoo so we can wash your hair downstairs. Do you want to use this towel or a new one for your hair?" Due to the need to keep her right side dry we couldn't find a reasonable way to wash her hair resulting in us using the kitchen sink instead.

"This one is just fine."

Aria laces her fingers with mine before leading me out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Ella smiles brightly at us upon seeing Aria much more alive than she was this morning.

"What are you guys doing?" Ella asks curiously.

"I'm going to wash her hair in the sink. It's easier than in the bathtub." I say vaguely not wanting to share more than Aria is comfortable with. For now at least.

Ella doesn't question any further though I notice her smile growing larger.

I help Aria climb up on top of the counter. Once she is laying down with her head hanging over into the sink I turn on the water. Aria moans ever so softly as my fingers gently massage her scalp. I take my time washing her hair since it is evident how much she is enjoying this. Her big doe like eyes stare up at me following my every movement. She clearly has some thought playing on her mind due to the distracted look she has on her face. I try not to get caught staring too much.

It didn't take us long to towel dry her hair. I take the towel into the laundry room to discard the damp item before returning to the living room.

"Do you want to watch TV for a little bit?"

"No!" Aria speaks up instantly in a firm voice. "Sorry, it's just the news has taken over majority of the channels…" Aria drifts off though I know exactly what she meant.

"How about I read to you then?"

Aria loves it when I read to her. Whenever she cannot sleep at night she calls me and has me read to her until she falls asleep. I have a feeling me reading to her will be the last thing needed to help her finally get some sleep. Aria nods her head eagerly, clearly pleased with the suggestion.

"I'll run upstairs and see what I can find to read. Do want your comforter from your bed to wrap up in for comfort?"

"That would be perfect, thanks."

"No problem."

Turning on my heal I head upstairs to her room. As soon as I enter her bedroom I cannot help but collapse on the side of her bed. I hand my head in my hands and sigh heavily. The moment my eyes close the image of Aria's beaten up body flash through my mind. I don't know what the hell kind of torture she went through but clearly it was intense.

"What's on your mind?" I hear Ella ask. She slowly enters Aria's room where she chooses to lean against the desk in front of me.

"Has she told you anything about what happened? Have you seen any part of her under those clothes?" I ask brokenly.

Ella shakes her head in denial. "She has been closed off this entire time. She hasn't showed any emotion or even talked prior to you entering the house this morning. Why? What's wrong?"

Sighing I take a deep breath. "That bastard branded her." The tears I've been holding in all morning finally release.

"What?!" Ella's jaw drops. She appears she is on the verge of tears at my confession.

Nodding my head I confirm what she is dreading to hear. "She is covered in cuts and bruises. She now has 'Property of Charles' branded onto her hip. I swear once they catch this sick bastard I cannot wait to get my hands on him. Give him exactly what he deserves."

Seeing the tears streaming down Ella's face I get up from the bed to offer a hug. Ella clings to me instantly, unable to contain her sobs.

"It'll be okay, Ella. We've got her back. Just look at it that way. We finally have her back and she is safe. I will personally make sure that bastard doesn't come near her again."

Ella sniffles a few times as she steps back attempting to compose herself. "You are right. I need to look on the bright side that we finally have her back. I'll let you continue doing whatever it was you were up to. I'm sorry for losing it like that."

"No need to apologize Ella. I'm just looking for a book to read to her. I'm hoping if I read to her she will drift off and finally get some sleep."

"She couldn't have found herself a better boyfriend than you Ezra. You certainly are one of a kind."

A blush spreads over my face. "Thank you Ella. You don't know how much I appreciate your approval."

Ella lingers for a moment before disappearing down the hall. Running my finger along Aria's vast collection of novels I struggle to pick one. My finger finally lands on ' _To Kill a Mockingbird'_ and I instantly know it is the best option due to it being one of Aria favorite novels. With the book in my left hand I reach down to pull the comforter off of the bed with my right hand.

Carrying the two items downstairs I am instantly given Aria's approval on my choice of book. Taking a seat on the far end of the couch, I stretch my left leg out straight along the back of the couch while my right leg is bent over the front as one would normally sit on a couch. I lay out Aria's comforter in my lap getting it ready for her to join me. Aria curls up in my lap with her head resting on my lower stomach. She wraps her legs around my stretched out leg to securely hold onto my body as if touching me is bringing her comfort. Her comforter is covering our bodies and bringing her an extra sense of security.

With Aria settled in my lap snuggled in I crack open the book and begin reading. Ella is still in the kitchen grading papers and assignments for her classes at Rosewood High. The house is silent other than my soft voice reading the great words from Harper Lee.

Roughly twenty minutes into my reading Aria drifts off to sleep. I can tell it is a deep slumber due to her faint snoring. While Aria will always protest this fact, whenever she is in a very deep sleep she has a tendency to snore ever so soft. I think it is adorable; Aria hates it and refuses to believe the truth in it.

Closing the book softly I place it on the end table next to the couch. Gazing down at Aria in my lap I can't help but run my fingers through her hair as well as caress her porcelain face. It has been far too long since I have been able to hold Aria like this. I don't want to waste a single minute of it.

* * *

"Ezra," I hear someone whisper causing me to wake up. Opening my eyes I blink a few times to adjust to the dim lighting. Looking around I remember I am in the Montgomery House with Ella standing in front of me.

"Hi, uh sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

Ella shakes her head with a faint reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. It is just before ten o'clock. Mike already went to bed, Byron and I are on our way up for the night as well. You are welcome to stay the night. If Aria wakes up and wants to get in bed we are okay with you two sleeping in her bedroom. Otherwise you can stay here on the couch. It's up to you guys. I put your left over Chinese food in the fridge to keep it from going bad."

"Thank you very much. I doubt she'll want her bedroom. She told me earlier she isn't ready to go in there yet after…" I trail off not wanting to dwell on the unfortunate past.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you knew we were okay with it. I'll talk to you in the morning. Have a good night."

"You too, I'll see you guys in the morning."

Ella left the hall lamp on preventing it from being pitch black downstairs. I sit here for a few minutes struggling to fully wake up. Regrettably I force myself to check my phone for any missed messages. I have an inkling there is a rather aggravated voicemail waiting for me. Sadly my gut was right. Staring at my phone I see the red letters showing my missed call and voicemail from my boss, the Dean of Hollis.

Roughly thirty minutes later Aria begins to stir in my lap. Running my fingers through her hair I greet her quietly.

"Mmmmm I'm kind of hungry. Do we still have Chinese left?"

I can't help but laugh softly to myself. My Aria is slowly coming back to life. Aria tends to always crave food the moment she wakes up no matter what the hour may be.

"We do. How about we make ourselves some dinner and get off the couch for a bit?"

"I love that idea."

Aria and I take our time getting up from our comfortable positions on the couch. Once we both have a plate full of delicious food we exit the front door to take a seat on the porch swing. Aria curls up into my side as we eat in a comfortable silence.

"My mom goes back to work on Monday. I really don't want to be in the house by myself… I was wondering if you would mind if I hung out in your office at Hollis while you are teaching?"

Oh man. I guess I have to tell her the truth now. I was hoping to hold off and only tell her if necessary but it appears I don't have the option.

"If I still have a job Monday, I would be more than happy to have you hang out with me all day. Otherwise I can be here at the house with you or we can go to my apartment."

"Why wouldn't you have a job?" She asks in confusion.

Clearing my throat I push myself father up into a sitting position. "I may have skipped a mandatory eight hour training session. The Dean made it clear he would not accept any excuses and made it abundantly clear this training day was mandatory for the entire faculty."

"What?" Aria gasps quickly turning to look at me. "Why on earth did you skip that meeting!"

Smiling sheepishly I shrug my shoulders. "You needed me. There isn't anywhere else I would have been."

The moon light shining over her face reflects off of the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ezra," Aria says in a broken voice. "Because of me you are going to lose your favorite job. Again! I have to talk to the Dean or see if my dad can do something. I cannot screw up your life again."

"Aria… Aria… Slow down princess. You don't have to do anything. The Dean left me a message this afternoon informing me of our meeting in his office at seven am on Monday to determine if I have a job or not. I'll tell him a personal issue came up and I had no other option."

"But Ezra what are you going to do if he fires you?"

"The school year ends in three weeks so I was already bound to be out of work for at least the next couple of months."

Aria sigh, "Ezra, you can't teach high school here and now you most likely can't teach at Hollis. There is nothing left for you."

"Maybe not here there isn't. However, if I follow you to Savannah like we've talked about there are bound to be plenty of opportunities there."

"You're still willing to come with me?"

Nodding my head swiftly I don't even take a second to think about it. "Of course honey, I couldn't imagine being away from you for four years. I love you."

"I love you, too." Aria gushes as she leans in for a deep, gentle kiss. Aria smiles with a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how long I have dreamed of finally kissing you again."

"There is no need to be sorry. I've been fighting myself all day not to kiss you; I didn't want to push you in to anything you are comfortable with."

She is biting her lip which is a sign she is thinking. Aria's eyes flicker back and forth from my eyes down to my lips. After a moment of hesitation, Aria climbs into my lap with her lips attached to mine. Our lips dance together passionately. We are quickly running out of oxygen.

I am quickly getting carried away by her intoxicating kisses. She has a way to captivate me, effectively putting me under her spell. It's been damn near a month since I have held her in my arms and had the pleasure of kissing her. Aria whimpers her displeasure when I pull away from the kiss. My body is aching to fill its addiction. If I don't stop now I am going to be forced to take an ice cold shower right here in her parent's house.

"Aria…" I trail off in a pleading tone when she reconnects our lips only this time her tongue joins the party. She knows exactly how to push every one of my buttons.

"Baby, really I am struggling immensely right now." I plead desperately.

"I don't want you to stop. Let's take this inside to the couch. I need you Ezra. I missed you. Within one day you have made me go from nothing to feeling free and alive! I need to feel your touch. Please make love to me."

I can never deny Aria her desires. The look in her eyes right now tells me she needs me just as much as I need her. Grasping the backs of her thighs I lift her up off of the swing intending to carry her inside to the couch. Our plates lie forgotten on the porch without second thought.

Once inside I sink down onto the couch with Aria straddling my lap. We shift on the couch to where Aria is lying flat on her back with me hovering above her. Our clothes are off in record time despite our hands taking their time touching each other's skin. I take my time peppering every inch of her skin in kisses; I don't leave a single cut or bruise untouched by my lips.

Our bodies move together in perfect synchronization. The passion between us is nearly suffocating. It feels as if we have pressed the rewind button to nearly a year ago when we made love for the very first time. We take our delicate time pleasuring one another. Our movements are slow and deep. Aria whimpers her moans of pleasure quietly due to her whole family upstairs in their bedrooms.

I couldn't tell you how long we were intimate on the couch for but it was physically and emotionally draining. We cuddle in each other's arms afterwards basking in the electrifying sparks running through our veins.

Just before we both pass out in bliss we force ourselves to redress. The last thing we need is for her dad to come downstairs in the morning to discover our naked bodies. Aria assures me it will be perfectly fine if I don't put my jeans back on. Sleeping in denim is a real pain in the ass.

With our bodies fully redressed I lie back on the couch first then help Aria climb on top where she is safely tucked between me and the back of the couch. We pull her comforter over us and snuggle into it.

"I love you, Ezra. Thank you so much for everything you've done today. Only you could truly bring me out of such a dark place in my life. I always feel safe when I am with you. It is as if no one else can touch me or put me in any harm."

Tilting my head down I place a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I'd do anything for you. Thank you for having Ella call me. I wish I had come over sooner."

"Do you think you could sleep over the next couple of nights too? I want to try and feel comfortable going back into my room. I don't think I can do it without you…" Aria trails off slightly nervous.

Running my hand up and down her bicep I squeeze her body reassuringly. "I would love to."

It is only a matter of minutes before we both drift off in exhaustion. I fall asleep finally at ease for the first time since Aria was taken away from me. In the end, it doesn't matter what happens to me at work on Monday. The only thing that matters is that I have Aria in my arms safely at the end of the day.

 **The next chapter is going to be Lucian! 20 reviews on this chapter and I'll post it on Friday. More than that, I'll post it on Wednesday. I've got over a thousand readers on each chapter, I know you guys can do it if you really want it!**

 **The next few chapters are written and ready. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I've got some fun ones coming up that I'm excited to share.**

 **If you guys want to know when updates are coming up you can follow me on twitter. My handle is EzriaLover4Ever**


	6. Pleasurable Encounters

**Chapter 6**

 **Pleasant Encounters**

 **Thank you very much for all of the reviews! You guys are very sweet, especially you Paul. : ) I'm glad you are enjoying the series!**

 **Ian's POV**

It is the weekend of the Germany Revelations Convention. Only a few members of the 'Pretty Little Liars' cast could attend this year. I had been pleasantly surprised to discover Lucy would able to attend this year. I haven't seen Lucy at all over the past four, nearly five, months since we wrapped the show. We had an unforgettable night at the wrap party then suddenly it was just nothing. Lucy never returned my calls or texts. I constantly tried to set up a time for us to get together for dinner or to grab a coffee with no luck.

Tonight is the night of the pre-convention party. I have been wondering aimlessly for the past couple hours in search for Lucy. I've held light meaningless mingling with random strangers to help pass the time as I glance around. After what feels like an eternity my eyes finally land on a petite brunette with long chestnut hair dressed in a highly flattering black dress. Excusing myself from my current conversation I swiftly travel to the other side of the room before I lose sight of Lucy.

"You are not an easy woman to find."

Lucy spins around instantly upon hearing my voice. "Ian!" Lucy squeals in happiness as she pulls me into a tight hug. I pull her body close and firmly wrap my arms around her tight. My arms remain tangled around her thin frame longer than they probably should have.

Lucy winds up breaking the hug a few moments later.

"What have you been up to Goose?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders. "Just a few projects here and there. I've also been able to spend a lot of time back home with my family. What about you, Shiman?"

Glancing down at my glass of scotch I sigh with nothing much to offer. "Nothing exciting."

Lucy and I spend the next half hour catching up with one another while experiencing forced small talk with random people neither of us knew. It is painfully evident Lucy has her fake smile plastered across her face each time we are interrupted. Not having a desire to spend another second at this draining party an idea comes to mind.

"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go back to the hotel? Literally anywhere but here." I offer with a chuckle.

"Oh god, yes please! Lead the way." Lucy gaps in excitement.

I offer my hand to Lucy which she happily accepts by placing her delicate hand in mine. Leading her out of the building we find ourselves walking the beautiful streets of Germany towards our hotel for the weekend.

The weather had been the perfect temperature until the wind started to pick up. Glancing down at Lucy I notice her faint shivering. Without a word, I slip off the jacket of my dark grey suit then drape the fabric over her shoulders. Lucy blushes and offers a small smile.

"Thank you."

Grinning back I respond, "No problem Goose."

We wonder down the brick path in comfortable silence. Well, it was silent until Lucy tugs on my hand leading me into a liquor store.

"What are you up to Hale?" I wonder aloud curiously.

Lucy glances over her shoulder at me without slowing her pace. "You have to admit, the drinks at that party sucked. Why don't we have a party of our own?"

Lucy wonders around the store waiting for something to jump out at her. After about five minutes Lucy ends up in the whiskey section. It only takes her half a second to locate the bottle she desires.

"Jameson. That's one hell of a whiskey. Never would have pegged you as a whiskey girl, let alone Irish whiskey."

Lucy smirks with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I can be full of surprises. This is my favorite."

This is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"I swear to god!" Lucy giggles hysterically. "It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. The clasp completely broke and right in the middle of the photoshoot; off my bikini top went!"

We are both in an uncontrollable laughing fit. Lucy is lying on her back on the couch in my hotel room with her bare feet in my lap. The bottle of Jameson is just about gone leaving us both rather intoxicated. It is unknown how much time has passed since the two of us entered this room earlier this evening. We have been sharing random stories that have popped into our minds revolving the most absurd things. With how drunk we are it is no surprise everything is funny right now.

"What did you do?" I manage to ask in the midst of my laughter.

"I awkwardly covered my chest with one hand while grabbing my top. Scotty ushered me to the changing room for a new top. I was mortified."

Lucy clutches her stomach with her free hand. "Oh man, I can't breathe. Too much laughing and this dress is too tight."

After a moment Lucy struggles to rise to her feet.

"Can you help me out of this dress? It is soooooo tight."

A lazy grin graces my face at her request. Reaching my hands up, I slowly unzip the little black zipper located at the center of her back. Lucy pushes the thin straps off her shoulder causing the dress to fall into a heap at her ankles.

"Ah, so much better." Lucy turns around to face me granting my eyes the privilege to roam up and down the black silk with lace embroider slip she has on under her dress.

"It certainly is…" I trail off enjoying the beautiful view in front of me.

A faint blush spreads along her cheeks. Lucy drops her head down slightly as she bites her lips and hides behind her long chestnut locks. Reaching out in front of me I place my hands on the backs of her bare thighs. Her skin is incredibly soft and warm. My thumbs slowly caress her legs making her blush a little darker shade of pink.

"I really missed you Lucy."

Lucy gracefully easies down into my lap. She situates her knees to rest on both sides of my hips. My hands instinctively grasp ahold of her petite hips over the silk slip which I should note is pleasurably short.

"I've missed you too." Lucy's hands toy with the back of my neck. Her eyes flicker back and forth between my eyes and my lips. "A lot."

My eyes linger on her luscious lips. I'm suffering an internal fight not to capture those soft, plump lips with my own. Suddenly Lucy's lips are attached to mine. Lucy presses her body weight into mine as the kiss heats up. A faint moan escapes her mouth into the kiss the moment my tongue thrusts into her mouth. I squeeze her hips firmly in my large hands aching to pull her as close as humanly possible.

I am incapable of containing my deep groan at the feeling of Lucy grinding her hips against mine. Slipping my hands up her silk slip my fingers toy with her lace panties which feel to be tiny. Our kiss seems to intensify the more my fingers tease the sides of her panties. Lucy grinds her hips firmly against mine.

"Jesus," Lucy mutters as she circles her hips on my hard cock through my pants.

My lips trail down her neck to bite and suck aggressively on her delicate skin. It's as if I cannot get enough of her. Hearing Lucy pant and moan her pleasure into my ear is what's driving me to suck harder on her recently discovered sweet spot.

"I have a secret to confess." Lucy giggles through her moans.

Pulling back for a moment, my eyes rake over the breathtaking appearance in my lap. "And what would that be my dear?"

"During every sex scene and intense make out session we've shared on the show I could feel your hard cock. I couldn't help but think what it would be like to actually feel that big member inside of me…" Lucy's hand slips down between us to grope my crotch which is painfully hard.

"I think it's time I finally discover how astonishing it will feel." Lucy's large doe like eyes lock onto mine as she slips the spaghetti straps off of her shoulders. Once she lets go of the straps she allows for the fabric to bunch at her waist leaving her chest fully exposed.

"Holy hell." I groan pleasantly. My eyes cannot seem to leave her chest. I have dreamed of this moment for years.

"What do you say we continue this in the bedroom?" Lucy mutters seductively into my ear.

While I am dying to carry this gorgeous woman I have fawned over for years off to the bedroom, I cannot bring myself to do so. We've both consumed a large amount of alcohol, Lucy especially. I don't want the first time I finally cross this line with Lucy to be while we are both drunk.

"Mmm Lucy, Lucy wait a second." I mumble between her kisses. Grasping ahold of the garment I regrettably slip it back up her torso to cover her breasts.

"Whaaat – What are you doing?" Lucy mutters in confusion.

"As much as I would love to do this, I don't think it is such a good idea."

The rejection instantly washes across her face. "You—you don't think… God, how could I be so stupid?"

Lucy pushes herself off of my lap rapidly. Unfortunately the alcohol in her system drastically affected her balance causing her to fall backwards on her ass.

"Lucy are you okay?!" I shout with worry. I try to help her up but she forcefully pushes me away.

"Oh god. I'm going to be sick." Lucy quickly finds her footing then stumbles off in the direction of the bathroom.

I follow behind her, hot on her trail. Lucy makes it just in time for her alcohol to catch up with her. Squatting down behind her, I pull her hair back away from her face while also rubbing her back soothingly.

Once she has finished ridding herself of the alcohol and what little food she consumed tonight, I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the bedroom. Placing her body down on the mattress I gently pull the covers back in order to tuck her in under the sheets.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask Lucy as I hand her a glass of water.

Lucy gulps down the entire glass without a word. Snuggling deeper into the blankets Lucy sighs. Her eyes are shut and faint tears are evident on her cheeks. "Sophie was right… you could never have feelings for me."

"Wait, what? Lucy. Lucy, when did Sophie talk to you? Lucy?" I try shaking her awake in desperation for an answer. Much to my dismay, Lucy is knocked out cold with no sign of awaking until the morning.

"Son of a bitch." Dropping down on the side of the bed I shake my head in confusion at her drowsy confession. What on earth did my ex-girlfriend ever say to Lucy?

 **Lucy's POV**

Waking up seems to come as more of a struggle today than usual. I can't help but snuggle deeper into the warm, welcoming bed enjoying the pleasurable warmth and comfort that has overtaken my body.

When I turn my body slightly to adjust my angle I freeze in place realizing there is an arm firmly wrapped around my waist. A male's arm to be exact. Holy fuck. What did I do last night? More importantly, who did commit the unknown acts with? Taking a deep breath, I slowly turn to look over my shoulder dreading the next few moments.

"Jesus Christ," I curse lowly under my breath. Lying in bed next to me, spooning me from behind is no other than Ian fucking Harding.

Sinking back down into my original position I rack my brain for even the smallest recollection of what we did last night. Nothing. Absolutely nothing comes to mind. The last thing I recall is running into Ian at last night's party, other than that my mind is just black.

Despite my internal panic which is rapidly overtaking my entire thought process, I find myself basking in the sense of comfort and safety I am feeling by being wrapped up in his arms. His embrace feels so… normal? I don't know how to describe it, however, it is certainly something I want to experience again.

My desperate need to pee forces me to carefully ease out of bed. After taking care of my bodily demands I stare at his tooth brush located on the counter next to the sink. My mouth feels gross; the last thing I want is to have horrid breath when he wakes up. Without second thought I grab his toothbrush and toothpaste to quickly clean my teeth and freshen my breath.

Feeling much more refreshed and awake I quietly return to the bedroom in hopes of crawling back into Ian's embrace. Lifting the sheets up I delicately ease back up against his body much like how I woke up.

"Good morning. I'm glad waking up in bed with me didn't scare you off. Especially after last night…" Ian's sexy gruff voice mumbles in my ear.

"Mmm what happened last night that would have scared me off? Let me guess, you are extremely kinky in bed?" I giggle carelessly at the thought. I've missed Ian so much these past few months. Our playful banter always lifts my mood.

Ian pulls lightly on my hip to pull me onto my back allowing me to look up at him while he lies on his side.

Ian raises an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"No…" I shake my head faintly. "Why? I assume we slept together but did something else happen?"

Ian sighs regrettably. "No, we did not sleep together. Well, in the intimate sense that is. Physically we most certainly did." Ian pulls me even closer into his body leaving absolutely no gap between us.

Suddenly little bits of last night flash through my mind. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Ian is referring to him rejecting me last night.

"Oh god. I need to go."

I rush to scramble out of the bed with the plan to flee his room and return to my own hotel room down the hall.

"Lucy. Lucy, wait." Ian moves to sit on top of me preventing me from escaping this bed.

"I have to go Ian. Please. I remember you clearly denying my advances last night. I should just go before I make this situation worse."

Again I attempt to flee the bed with no avail. Ian removes my hands from where they had firmly been placed on his chest. He opts for pinning my hands above my head and pressing a little more weight against my hips ensuring my place underneath him.

"Stop rambling and listen to me." Ian mutters softly, his lips hovering over mine. "Please?"

Reluctantly I seize my squirming. "Okay, I'll listen."

"Yes, I did say no last night before things went too far. However, what you don't know is why I said no to carrying you off to this bedroom. I had been caught up in the moment but as soon as we were about to escalate to another level I suddenly sobered up. I realized how drunk you were and I didn't want either of us to not remember our first time. I wanted to wait until you became sober for me to make sure this is actually something you want."

"So if I wasn't drunk last night you wouldn't have put the brakes on?"

Ian laughs softly. "Trust me, if we were both sober last night I would have taken you to bed as soon as we got into this room."

Biting my lip I attempt to minimize my growing grin. He does share the same feelings. "I have two more questions for you then…"

"Ask away." Ian's lips brush against mine. He is so fucking tempting. I need to feel those lips on mine right now.

"First, for the love of god will you take your shirt off? Second, now that I am sober can we pick up where we left off last night?"

Ian smirks in satisfaction at my questions. His shirt is discarded to the floor within seconds. The remainder of his clothing alongside mine also end up on the floor without a second thought. His lips have been glued to my chest since the moment he exposed my breasts. His mouth is undeniably talented leaving me to moan endlessly.

"Are you ready?" Ian mutters in my ear.

I nod my head furiously in confirmation. I have to have more. I am craving to feel all of him His hands have been all over my body. Ian hooks my right leg over his hip firmly holding me in place. He looks down at me to catch my gaze as he thrusts his long member inside of me. My eyes roll back in my head feeling all nine inches inside of me.

"Son of a bitch, Ian. Jesus Christ." I pant in satisfaction. He is even better than I imagined in my head all of these years.

Ian's thrust increase with speed and depth. His mouth latches onto my chest to suck on my breasts. Each thrust causes me to moan louder and longer. He is quickly learning all of the special places to touch my body that create vast pleasure for me.

When Ian least expects it I flip us over to take control. Ian groans in satisfaction as I sink down on his cock. Straddling his waist, I ride is cock as best as I can. Twirling my hips round and round I grin internally at his reaction. Ian places his hands on my hips to squeeze them firmly in his hands.

"I could look at this sight every day…" Ian confesses.

"I'm going to come Ian… You feel so good babe. I can't wait any longer. I have to come."

A moment later I am true to my word. Giving into my climax I collapse on his chest right as he erupts deep within me. Nestling my head into his neck I press a light butterfly kiss to his skin in happiness. Ian wraps his arms around my body, rhythmically stroking my bare back.

"There is something I have to ask you about, Lucy." Ian says with what sounds to be regret in his tone. "Last night when I tucked you into bed you said something. Do you remember what that was?"

Thinking back to last night I once again draw a blank. "No, I don't. What did I say?"

"You said 'Sophie was right, you could never have feelings for me'. What did you mean by that? When did she talk to you?"

Huffing internally I force myself to sit up straight allowing us to see each other easier. "It was the day after the PLL wrap party. Sophie stopped by my house. I have no idea how she knew my address, but she showed up unannounced and said she needed to talk to me. She told me she knew I had been carrying a crush on you for quite some time but had kept it on the back burner due to us working together. She said not to bother wasting my time with you because you would never share the same feelings. She then went on to make it painfully clear you two were still an item."

Ian is absolutely speechless. It's rare to ever see him at a loss for words. "Why on earth did she do that? She never once mentioned going to your house. To be honest, I have had feelings for you since the moment I met you during that chemistry test. My feelings for you have grown even stronger since I left Sophie a few months ago."

Biting my lip I frown at this topic. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to ruin this moment because of her."

"Of course Sweetheart. Come here," Ian pulls me back down to snuggle with him under the covers.

* * *

An hour passes by consisting of the two of us lying here cuddling and caressing. Regretfully we force ourselves out of bed with the need to get cleaned up and ready for our PLL panel in a couple hours. Leaving his room with the promise to return once I am showered and dressed I strut out of the room eager to return.

Walking down the long hallway towards my room I cannot help but remain caught up in the memories of this morning. We finally slept together. It was hands down the best sexual experience I have ever had. Apparently I am too caught up in my dirty thoughts leading me to run right into someone.

"Hey Goose! You okay? You seem kind of out of it?" In front of me is the one and only Holly aka Momma Bear.

"Uh yeah," I chuckle faintly trying to breeze past my thoughts. "Just a lot on my mind. Sorry for bumping into you."

"What's got your head up in the clouds? And why are you still wearing your dress from last night?" Holly scans up and down my body with a questioning look. "Did you spend the night with someone?" Holly teases with curiosity.

Just as I am opening my mouth to spit out some excuse I freeze at the voice echoing behind me.

"Hey Luce, you forgot your purse!" Low and behold, Ian leaning outside of his doorway waving my black clutch.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath. Scurrying down the hall, I grab my clutch from Ian, give him a quick peck on the cheek, then run back to my room swiftly walking past Holly.

"Oh no you don't young lady! You slept with Ian!"

Upon hearing Holly's rather loud statement Ian quickly shuts his door to hide from Holly. You fucker. Grabbing ahold of her wrist I drag her down the remaining three rooms until we are standing in front of my door. I unlock the door instantly then pull her in.

"Yes, we slept together. We haven't sorted out all of the details yet so please keep this information strictly to yourself." I plead out of desperation.

Nodding her head Holly promises to keep quiet. "But in exchange I want to hear everything that happened. Did rookie treat you right?"

Grinning with a mischievous smirk I recall my deliciously naughty activities that took place a couple hours ago.

"Let's just say 'rookie' isn't a suitable name when discussing his skills in bed…"

Oh how I cannot wait to return to his bed tonight after our panel is over for the day. We have seven years of sexual tension to fulfil.

 **This chapter was written for one of my Twitter followers. She wanted a chapter of Lucian at the Germany Revelations convention.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Lucian chapter! Just curious… Do you guys want more Lucian chapters or mainly Ezria? I love writing for both, just curious as to your guys' preference.**

 **Also, since I have been in such a Lucian mood lately is anyone interested in me finishing my Lucian long term story 'Good Things Happen with Time'?**

 **Leave me a review to let me know all of your thoughts. : )**


	7. New Territory

**Chapter 7**

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the previous chapter! I will definitely have more Lucian chapters for you all. In fact, the next chapter is Lucian!**

 **This chapter is for my best friend, Cheyenne. Happy Belated Birthday! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday. Now you know why I kept asking you your preference on Ezria vs. Lucian.**

 **Aria's POV**

A low moan escapes my lips at the feeling of Ezra's knee slipping between my thighs. He hadn't intended to graze my crotch through my jeans however I use it to my advantage. We are in the middle of a heated make out session on his black leather couch. I have been highly sexually frustrated recently which is what led to me moaning at the feeling of his knee accidently grinding on a rather sensitive location. Thrusting my tongue into his mouth, I grind my hips against his knee in desperate need of some southern friction. Ezra clearly doesn't mind seeing as he releases a gruff groan and thrusts his tongue into my mouth taking control of the kiss.

"I want to be on top," I mutter between kisses.

Hooking my leg around his hip I try to flip us over with minimal help from Ezra. Unfortunately I don't receive the expected outcome. Instead of flipping on top of Ezra, my ass hits the hardwood floor.

"Are you okay?" Ezra jumps up with worry. He pulls me up off of the floor and stares at me in confusion at my giggling state.

"I'm just fine babe. Don't worry. Thank you for the help up."

Ezra sits down on the couch and I climb on top of him to straddle his lap.

"Well, if you are okay then why don't we pick up where we left off? I believe we were doing a little something like this…" Ezra's hand squeezes my right hip while the other gently grasps the back of my neck to pull me into a kiss.

Running my hands down his chest I pull away from the kiss. "How about we take this over to the bed? That way we have more room and don't have to worry about falling off the couch?"

Ezra nods his head with his boyish grin. A second later Ezra lifts me off of the couch by my thighs where he carries me over to the bed swiftly. He gently lays me down on his extremely comfortable mattress. I roll us over to take control the moment he climbs on top of me. This time I am much more successful compared to earlier on the couch.

Our lips quickly reconnect in a heated kiss. My hips slowly begin to grind against his denim covered groin. My hands fiddle with the hem of his faded grey t-shirt. I am dying to remove his shirt but I am unsure of his reaction to me doing so. The thing is, Ezra and I haven't gone farther than a casual make out session on his couch. This is the first time I've even had the pleasure of laying on his bed. Well, with him present that is; I have slept in his bed a few times while having the place to myself. And it definitely is the first time I have grinded my hips on him.

With Ezra employed as my teacher at Rosewood Day he has limited what we can do and put a tight restriction on our intimacy boundaries. Tonight however I am in the mood to test his limits. I want to see if I can get him to give in to my sexual desires.

"Mmmm I think it is time this comes off." My little hands grasp ahold of the fabric in attempt to remove the shirt from my sexy boyfriend.

"Aria…" Ezra trails off hesitantly.

"Please Ez? I spent the entire day admiring how sexy you looked in that fitted vest. Then in the afternoon my friends and I saw you riding your bike around town looking sexy as ever. I finally want to see what is hiding underneath all of those sexy vests you wear every day." I pout at him and bat my eyelashes hoping to make him cave.

"I had a feeling you were watching me bike around town…" Ezra mutters.

"Spencer thought you had nice legs." I confess with a snort.

A smirk instantly spreads on his face. "And what did you think?"

Offering up a smirk of my own I lightly peck his lips. "Take your shirt off and I will tell you."

Ezra stares deep into my eyes for a moment to contemplate the situation. After a moment he leans up just enough to pull his shirt over his head. Damn. My boyfriend has secretly been hiding a toned six-pack from me.

"God damn babe! Even sexier than I had imagined." Leaning down to connect our lips, we share a passionate kiss leaving me aching for more. "By the way, I thought you looked sexy this afternoon on your bike especially your ass."

Ezra places a hand on the base of my neck to pull me down flat against his chest. Our lips hover over one another. Without a word being spoken we fall right back into our heated make out session from earlier. The only difference is this time my hips are moving a little faster against his.

There is an unfamiliar feeling building in the pit of my stomach. I don't know how to describe it exactly. I can feel my body temperature rising and this tingling feeling to start to take over.

"Ezra," I whimper out of desperation.

My eyes are clenched shut. My hips rocking at an increasingly faster pace. Ezra's hands firmly grasp ahold of my hips to help me grind them rapidly over his erect member through his jeans. I cannot help but pant heavily as this intense feeling continues to grow stronger deep within me.

"Oh… Oh my god…. Ezra. Ezra… Babe what is… Holy shit what is happening?" Everything falls white and my body tenses up. A high pitched moan from deep within escapes my lips.

My numb body collapses on top of Ezra's chest. Ezra runs his fingers through my long hair in a soothing manner as I snuggle deeper into his exposed chest. Once I finally catch my breath I ask Ezra what on earth just happened.

"That my dear was your first ever orgasm. Just wait until you experience one caused by skin to skin contact. Whether that be from my fingers or even my mouth…" Ezra clears his throat and closes his eyes. "How about we take a little nap?"

Regaining some of my strength, I push myself up into a partial sitting position. "Why stop now? I would love to experience another orgasm, maybe from your mouth and your fingers." I whisper with a bright pink blush on my cheeks.

Ezra's eyes roam over my face for a moment with a look of contemplation. "Are you sure? I don't want all of this to go too fast? We've already done a lot more than usual. I don't want to cross any boundary you aren't ready for."

Nodding my head I smile faintly towards him. "I'm sure, I want more. I'm not necessarily ready for sex but I do want to explore a little more…"

Grasping the hem of my loose fitted tank top I pull it over my head to expose my light pink lace bra. Ezra's eyes widen into saucers at the sight. He remains speechless as my hands reach behind me to unhook it. Just before my fingers hook onto the back clasp, Ezra stops me.

"Can I?" He whispers into the deadly silent apartment. I nod my head in confirmation and drop my hands down onto his chest. Ezra's delicate hands glide up my warm sensitive sides. He gently pulls my bra away from my chest then drops if off over the side of the bed. "Oh my. Beautiful as ever Princess. God." He mutters happily.

I lightly push myself up to stand up on the mattress over Ezra. Unbuttoning my short denim shorts I slip them down my legs prior to sinking back down to straddle Ezra once more.

"I know you wanted to be on top but I am dying to roll you over right now and touch you."

Shifting off of him I lay down next to him on the bed with an inviting look to come do whatever he pleases. "Touch me. Don't hold back."

"Stop me if anything makes you uncomfortable."

Ezra lays on his left side while I am on my back. First his hand delicately glides down my body. I moan ever so quietly when his thumb grazes my nipple. My eyes clench shut and my breathing quickens. Ezra leans his head down to kiss all over my breasts. Soon his mouth latches onto my right nipple to suck on the hardening bud.

"Mmmm Ezraaaa." It feels so good.

Ezra's right hand that has been caressing my bare stomach slowly drifts lower towards my panties. Reaching up, I hook my hand around the back of Ezra's neck to pull his lips down to mine. The moment Ezra thrusts his tongue into my mouth I feel his fingers easing under my matching light pink lace panties. I am incredibly wet at the moment; my panties damp at how turned on I am. I moan harshly into his mouth when Ezra flicks my clit using his pointer finger.

"Is this okay?" Ezra asks between kisses.

"Yes… God yes. Keep going."

Ezra's fingers continue to stroke and tease my needy clit causing my body to experience that foreign feeling from earlier once again. His lips return to my breasts to kiss and suck on my chest, My hands rest above my head on the pillow where my fingers fiddle with his left hand which is also above my head.

"Babe I think I am going to… Oh God!" My legs abruptly curl up and trap his hand in my panties. My left hand fists his curly hair aggressively out of desperation.

"That was even better than the first one. Is it always that good?"

Ezra smirks in satisfaction while sliding down my body. "I certainly hope all of the orgasms I give you bring you this much pleasure, if not even more pleasure."

Keeping an eyes on my face for my reaction, Ezra eases my panties down my legs leaving me completely naked in front of him.

"You are a very beautiful woman." Ezra praises from his place nestled between my thighs.

The moment he presses a kiss to my clit I clench my eyes closed and toss my head back into the pillow. Spreading my legs wider for him I await the pleasure he is about to give me yet again. Ezra takes his time kissing my thighs and my vaginal lips before he spread my lips apart to broadly lick my wet pussy.

Ezra clearly knows exactly what to do. Endless moans have spilled out of my mouth. My heartrate is rapidly increasing as is my body heat. I fist the light grey comforter in desperation to hold on to something, anything! Ezra's tongue flicks my clit rapidly and his tongue sucks harder on the swollen bud as well. My moans have transitioned into whimpers of pleasure and begging for more.

"Come for me Princess," is all it takes for me to blow my fuse and travel through the heavenly orgasmic world. Ezra continues licking my clit at a much slower pace to help ease me down off of my orgasm.

Ezra waits for me to calm down from the intense orgasm by merely caressing my bare body without saying a word. Opening my eyes I smile up at my incredibly sexy boyfriend who is hovering over me.

"Have I ever told you I love it when you call me that?" Ezra shakes his head in negate. "Mmm well I do. Almost as much as I love you."

"And I love you very much my sweet Princess. How about we take a little nap? Don't you have a sleepover at Spencer's in a few hours?"

"That would be perfect."

"Do you want a shirt or anything to put on?" Ezra asks being the true gentleman that he is. I deny his offer enjoying how comfortable I feeling being naked with him. Ezra removes his jeans allowing him to sleep in his boxers. The two of us curl up together under the sheets where we each drift off almost instantly.

* * *

I am awoken by my phone insistently ringing. Groaning to myself I bury my head back down into Ezra's neck and pull the sheets higher up over my head. My phone rings two additional times making it damn near impossible to ignore it any longer. With Ezra now awake as well he helps me roll over his body to slip out of bed. Taking the comforter with me, I wrap it up around me in attempt to keep my naked body warm.

Fifteen missed calls varying from Spencer, Hannah, and Emily. Crap. It is already 9 o'clock. I was supposed to be at Spencer's barn at 7 for dinner before our sleepover.

Rushing to gather my clothes, I redress as fast as possible. With a swift kiss to Ezra's cheek I run out the door and jump in my car to speed off in the direction of Spencer's.

"I am so sorry! I took a nap and I feel asleep." I tell them the moment I run into the barn. It isn't a total lie. I am merely leaving out the fact that my nap was a result of three wonderful orgasms given to me by our shared English Teacher.

"I was worried you were going to bail on us. We waited to order the pizza just in case. It should be here soon. Would you like a drink?" Hannah says the moment I plop down on the extremely comfortable cream colored plush arm chair.

"Yes please!" God I need a drink to replay everything that happened this afternoon. Taking a sip of the cup Hannah handed me I look at her in a questioning manner. "What is in this? I don't taste any alcohol."

Spencer snorts taking a sip of her own cup. "Hannah made it, of course you can't taste the vast amount of alcohol in it that is her specialty."

"Oh hush Spence." Hannah playfully rolls her eyes. "It's called Gilligan's Island. It has a lot of vodka and peach schnapps with a splash of orange juice and cranberry juice."

"Mm delicious."

The girls and I spend the next several hours drinking, eating pizza, gossiping, and giggling over sexy guys. Slowly one by one they started drifting off due to the alcohol and the lateness of the night taking over.

At one am I am the only one awake. My nap earlier with Ezra definitely helped refresh my mind. Mmmm Ezra. He is such an amazing boyfriend to me. He is caring, sweet, always put my needs first, and boy is he sexy.

Snuggling into the chair I have been in all night I allow myself to drift off to our naughty actions earlier. I had never imagined having a guy actually eat my pussy, however, at the moment it is the only thing on my mind. Having his mouth bring me such intense intimate pleasure makes me want to allow him to do it again whenever he wishes. Staring at my phone lying on the coffee table only three feet in front of me I debate whether or not I should text him.

Taking caution to the wind I reach out for my phone to text Ezra before I lose the courage.

 **I really enjoyed coming over earlier. I cannot stop thinking about your talented mouth… - AM**

It doesn't take but a few minutes for a reply to come in from Ezra.

 _ **I enjoyed it too. I love cherishing your beautiful body. – EF**_

 _ **What are you up to? – EF**_

 **Wishing you were here. The girls are all asleep. I'm the last one up. – AM**

 _ **Oh yeah? What would you like me to do if I was there with you? – EF**_

A blush creeps up on my cheeks. Glancing around I double check everyone is asleep before replying to Ezra. This is completely new territory for us. We've never sexted before or even gotten remotely close to doing so.

 **First of all I would take your shirt off again. Then I'll take you to the bedroom and lay down on the mattress… - AM**

 _ **Mmm what would you do next? – EF**_

Feeling playful, I bite my lip as my finger rapidly fly across my digital keyboard.

 **What do you want to do to me next? – AM**

Several minutes go by with no reply. Feeling a bit dejected I worry Ezra fell into responsible adult teacher mode and decided this was a bad idea. Just as I close my eyes and settle into the chair with a frown my phone buzzes in my lap.

 _ **Why don't you open the back door and I will show you? – EF**_

Gasping lowly I reread the little black letters multiple times. Jumping out of the chair I glance at everyone to ensure they are all still asleep. Scurrying down the hall to the back of the barn I feel giddy that he is here. I quietly flip the deadbolt on the door then push it open to reveal a sheepish looking Ezra. Stretching up on my bare tiptoes I place a lingering kiss to his lips.

"I can't believe you came over here!" I exclaim in happiness.

"Your wish is my command and thus, here I am!"

Grinning up at Ezra I take in his attire. He is dressed in his dark green plaid pajama bottoms and a grey shirt. He also takes a moment to take in my extremely short black knit shorts and maroon spaghetti tank top.

"Then I believe I better take you to the bedroom so you can show me what you wouldn't tell me."

Grasping his hand in mine I quietly slip him into the barn. We walk through the living room where all of the girls are scattered in a dead sleep. We scurry up the wood staircase leading up to the loft bedroom. Jumping on Spencer's bed I lay down waiting for Ezra's next move.

"You're up," I giggle at Ezra.

Ezra discards his shirt right off the bat. Before he climbs on the bed I tell him to ditch the pajama bottoms too leaving him in his light blue boxers with a black waist band. Ezra climbs on top of me and settles minimal weight on me making me feel safe and surrounded by him. Running my hand through his hair I push his curly bangs off to the side.

I have no clue how long Ezra and I have been caught up in our intense make out session. At some point during our heated kisses Ezra stripped me out of all of my clothes leaving me completely naked. His lips trail down to my neck to suck on my sweet spot in attempt to elicit even more moans of pleasure from me.

"Mmmm babe. My entire neck is going to be covered in hickies at this rate."

"That is exactly what I want." I can feel him grinning against my skin.

Ezra slips his right hand down between my thighs to run his fingers through my wet lips. Sighing in content, I close my eyes at all of the pleasurable feelings coursing through my body at the moment. Ezra's every touch is lighting my skin on fire. Feeling a bit daring I decide to slip my hand in the front of his boxers.

Ezra bites down on my nipple unexpectedly just as he was sucking on it. "Jesus Christ!" He shouts rather loudly.

The slight alcohol still in my system has boosted my confidence a tad. Wanting to explore this new side with Ezra a bit more I stroke my hand up and down his extensively hard cock. He is unbelievably long and thick. I become even wetter at the thought of giving him my virginity one day in the future. Ezra drops his head to rest on my shoulder. His breathing is uneven and ragged in my left ear. He continues to flick my clit as well as circle his finger around my hole in a teasing manner.

"Your hand feels so good, Baby."

Hearing his confession boosts my confidence even more. Wanting to push the boundaries to a whole other level I roll us over making him lay flat on his back. Hooking my fingers in the waistband of his boxers I yank them down his legs and discard them to the floor. My wide eyes stare at the well-endowed penis in front of me. Holy crap he is big. Much bigger than I had expected.

Not letting his size freak me out I take a deep breath and keep my cool. Running my hands down his chest I make my way to his penis. Wrapping my hands around him I slowly stroke him wanting to get the general idea of this new territory. Once I get the hang of it I lean down to try taking him in my mouth. The mere second my mouth opens to welcome his cock I freeze at the screams coming from behind me.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Whipping around I see it is none other than Spencer. Well Fuck.

"Spencer, hold on. Calm down. It isn't what it looks like." I move to attempt to shield Ezra's naked body from Spence.

"First of all will you both put some damn clothes on! Secondly, it looks like my best friend was about to give our _English teacher_ a blowjob in **my** bed! Please correct me wherever I am wrong?"

Ezra yanks on his boxers and pajama pants. Due to my struggle and inability to locate my own clothing I decide to slip on Ezra's shirt to cover my naked body.

"Really Aria? Must you wear his shirt right now?"

Scoffing at her, I cross my arms over my chest. "Would you rather I give it to him? I can just sit here naked then; it isn't like you haven't seen me naked before."

Spencer shoots me her perfected Hastings death glare. "So not the time for that." Her glare intensifies the moment I climb into his lap in hopes of covering up Ezra's hard on. It is evident in his face he is mortified as well as terrified at the moment.

"Why are you here? And what the hell do you two think you are doing? You are our teacher for god's sake."

"I asked him to come over. We have been dating since before school started. Now, will you please keep your voice down? I don't want Emily and Hannah to wake up."

Spencer scoffs harshly as she roughly paces back and forth at the end of the bed. "You and I both know they aren't going to wake up due to all of the alcohol they drank."

"Spence!" I scold harshly. Closing my eyes and shaking my head I dread what Ezra is going to say. He is very sensitive when it comes to me and drinking. If I have had a few drinks around him he won't even kiss me to ensure nothing happens that I don't want.

"You've been drinking tonight?" Ezra mutters lowly to me.

Spencer releases a harsh laugh. "Out of all of the illegal things going on right now, that is the least of your concern _Mr. Fitz_."

"Spence lay off him. You are pissed at me. You don't need to talk to Ezra like that." I spat at her harshly.

"Well _Ezra_ should be happy I haven't called the police yet because I am about thirty seconds away from reporting him for sexual assault on a minor. You know what? Get out of my barn now Mr. Fitz. I can't even look at you right now."

Ezra awkwardly stands up silently but I halt his movements.

"Back off Spencer. I know exactly what I am doing. Ezra has done nothing wrong during our entire relationship. I love him and he loves me period, end of story. I'm going home with him. I will talk to you tomorrow and so help me god you better not call the police. Cause if you do, not even your own mother can protect you from the things I will do to you."

The moment I move to leave I am finally able to locate the remainder of my clothes. Grabbing the discarded items in my left hand I use my free hand to lace with Ezra's. Leading him down the stairs he grabs my duffle bag and purse from the living room for me on our way out. I slam the door shut loudly behind me in rage at Spencer.

Ezra and I don't share a single word the whole way to his car. He opens the passenger door for me to climb in prior to getting in the driver's seat himself.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Ezra asks barely above a whisper.

Shaking my head I smile softly at him. "I want to go home with you if that is okay."

"Of course it is, Princess." Ezra leans over the console to place a lingering kiss to my forehead.

It doesn't take long to travel down the road to Ezra's apartment complex. I place my hand on Ezra's thigh before he gets out of the car. He turns to look at me in confusion.

"I'm not drunk or even buzzed. I had a couple drinks much earlier in the night but I have a completely clear head. I wanted every single thing we have done today." I need him to know I am not going to regret my choices today. I will love him tomorrow just like I have today.

Ezra looks as if a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and he visibly relaxes. We make our way upstairs and settle into bed for the night. We were just drifting off to sleep cuddled together under the sheets when a firm knock jolts us back to consciousness. The rough knocks do not seize. In fact, they seem to increase. Ezra flips on the bedside lap then climbs out of bed to answer the door. Little did I know my heart would completely shatter the moment he unlocks the door.

"Ezra Fitz you are under arrest for sexual misconduct with a minor."

The color drains from my face and I jump out of bed in attempt to run towards the door.

"Ezra! Ezra! No you have it all wrong! Ezra please you can't leave! He is my boyfriend. You cannot take him away from me!" I scream at the officers as they handcuff Ezra and escort him down to their patrol car.

"I love you Aria. No matter what anyone says, never doubt my love for you." And with that, he was gone. They walked him right out of my life in the middle of the night.

Falling to my knees I drop my head down into my hands. The body trembling sobs causing a massive migraine. My head shoots over to my phone on the nightstand when I hear it ding to signify I have received a text message.

 _ **What he did was wrong. One day you will realize I am right. He was only using you. – Spencer**_

"That bitch." I scoff out of hatred towards my now ex-best friend.

I throw my phone across the room in anger. My sobs intensify when I hear glass shattering in the living room. My numb body shuffles in the direction I threw my phone. Lying on the floor is the one and only picture of me and Ezra he had framed on his desk. The glass now shattered all over the floor. Sinking down to my knees I clutch the photo to my chest for dear life.

It is unknown how long I sat there with a death grip on the photo as tears spilled down my cheeks. All I know is my heart has shattered into a thousand pieces and will never be repaired if Ezra goes to prison and losing his license because of me.

Spencer will regret her actions tonight. I will make damn sure of it.

 **Sooooo Ezra is in a wee bit of trouble! I hadn't expected to write the ending this way. Before I realized I had typed up him getting arrested and knew I didn't want it to end any other way. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave me some reviews with your comments. Lucian is going to be the next chapter!**

 **And to the Anonymous review asking for a chapter about a 50 shades esc chapter I actually have two already written. One Lucian, the other Ezria. I am just waiting for the right chapter to post them!**


	8. Best Birthday a Girl Can Ask For

**Best Birthday a Girl Can Ask For**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ian's POV**

It is eleven o'clock in the evening on June Fourteenth. This specific date holds high importance due to it being the day of Lucy Hale's birthday. Lucy is celebrating her twenty-eighth birthday this evening on the rooftop of her friend Kelsey's apartment building due to the stunning view from her building.

It has been roughly six months since the last time I have seen Lucy. When we wrapped filming for PLL things got a bit intense between me and Lucy towards the end. Between the deep intimate feelings we had to express on camera due to our characters getting married and the heavy sex scene we filmed our own personal feelings started bubbling up again. We've shared feelings for one another ever since we met each other. Due to our work positions we forced ourselves not to act on those feelings. Don't get me wrong, there were a few times we got caught up in the moment and shared an intimate kiss or caress. We have never had sex though. That is one line we knew if we crossed we wouldn't be able to come back from.

Lucy and I came across an agreement after the PLL wrap party to put some distance between each other. With each of us running high on emotions in result to the show ending and our characters romantic storyline we feared it wasn't the correct time to play on our feelings. We didn't want to form an intimate relationship right out of the gate in case our romantic feelings weren't being blurred with our emotional end to our characters.

I cannot wait to see Lucy tonight in hopes of what tonight could mean for us. We had agreed to put some space between us for a few months to allow our emotional goodbye to PLL to fade away. If we both still felt romantically connected then we would give an intimate relationship a try. I figured the night of her birthday would be the perfect time to make my appearance and test my luck.

My pulse begins to rise the higher up the staircase I climb. I am merely three steps from the top platform leading me out to the roof. Taking a deep breath I slowly exit the stairwell. My eyes roam around taking in the scenery. There are strands of golden white lights outlining the perimeter offering a dim lighting without it being overly blinding. The party is certainly in full swing right now; the rooftop is full of Lucy's friends and acquaintances mingling and drinking.

Scanning my eyes around I search for Lucy. It doesn't take long to lay eyes on the breathtaking women due to everyone gathering around bringing Lucy her birthday cake. Lucy is dressed in a beautiful knee length maroon colored dress. It has an open back and a flowing skirt. Her long chestnut hair is curled to perfection.

"I forgot the lighter! I'll be right back." Lucy's closest friend Kelsey states upon realizing she couldn't light the candles.

Slipping up behind Lucy I take the opportunity to surprise her. I gently place my hands on her petite hips and whisper in her ear. "Happy birthday Goose."

Lucy whips around instantly with wide eyes. "Ian! Oh my god! I can't believe you are here." Lucy squeals in delight. She wraps her arms around my neck where I pull her into an extremely tight hug. There is this feeling deep inside the pit of my stomach stirring at the fact that I am finally holding Lucy in my arms after so long.

"You look beautiful Lucy Goosey. I'm sorry I arrived so late. My plane from Germany had an extended lay over that I hadn't expected."

Lucy grins brightly showing me her stunning smile. "You came and that is all that matters to me."

Lucy opens her mouth to say something additional only to be cut off by Kelsey returning with the lighter. We share a look knowing we will continue this later once we are in private. I step over to the side to watch as she blows out the candles on her cake after we sang her happy birthday.

* * *

Roughly an hour has passed consisting of light mingling with a few people I briefly know. Lucy has been by my side the entire time not more than five feet from me. We have been catching each other's eye and sharing secret glances while conversing with others.

Just after midnight Lucy suggests we sneak out to have some alone time. Lacing my fingers in hers, we make our way down the staircase to the main floor. Leading Lucy to my car I move to open the passenger door for her only for her to pause before entering the car.

"Are you—"

Lucy cuts me off before I can even ask if she is okay. Her lips are on mine a half a second later. It takes a moment for my mind to register what is happening. My hands delicately squeeze the sides of her face and press her petite body against the car. She slips her hands underneath my shirt to roam my bare torso freely as we kiss intently.

"God I have missed kissing you. Somehow it feels better than it had the past seven years." Lucy mutters breathlessly against my lips.

"That is because we aren't in a tiny set surrounded by middle-aged men telling us where to put our hands and how to angle our heads."

Lucy suddenly has a mischievous look on her face. "Which means I can finally do this…" Lucy's hands abruptly grope my ass as she pulls me back into another kiss with tongue this time. She moans playfully into my mouth upon feeling myself start to harden against her stomach.

"I think it is pretty safe to say those six months apart only proved our feelings for one another have only grown stronger. Don't you?" I ask her with a knowing look.

"Mhmmmm. Stop talking and kiss me." Lucy pouts when I pull away from her for a moment. "I wanted you to kiss me, not stop."

Without saying a word, I shut the passenger door that has been standing open this entire time. Instead I open the door to the backseat of my white Audi. Lucy grins playfully and climbs into the back without anything needing to be said. I climb in after her and shut the door firmly allowing my dark tinting to grant us full privacy.

Lucy climbs on top of me to straddle my lap where she allows my hands to slip under her dress to toy with the sides of her panties. "Much better," She grins happily.

Lucy leans in to reconnect our lips once more. Her little fingers are quick to unbutton my shirt in order to expose my chest. Lucy thrusts her tongue into my mouth the moment she frees the last little button. My hands squeeze her hips in pleasure from her damn near dry humping me with how intense her grinding is getting.

My breath catches in my throat when I feel her grope my dick through my jeans. Lucy takes the opportunity to kiss my neck and playfully nip my skin with her pearly white teeth.

A loud grumble breaks both of us out of our desires. Lucy releases a faint giggle that fills the car with her joyous noise.

"I guess I am a little hungrier than I thought I was." She smiles sheepishly.

"That's no problem, I know the perfect little diner."

 **Lucy's POV**

Ian brought me to his favorite little hole in the wall diner located a couple blocks from his house. We both ordered a cheeseburger and shared a side of fries. The smile hasn't left my lips since the moment I laid eyes on Ian tonight. Sitting here across from him in this spacious booth has left me mesmerized by his boyish charm. I've been in love with this man for quite some time now. My heart growing fonder of him every single day we worked together where we would mindlessly flirt every second of every day. Now that we are both single there is nothing keeping us apart.

I am shaken out of my mental daydream by our waitress returning the bill for Ian to sign along with his credit card. I had argued with him over paying the whole thing but he simply shook his head and paid before I could retrieve my own card from my black clutch. He claimed this is technically our first date as well as my birthday thus he had to pay for my half otherwise he wouldn't be a proper gentleman.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Ian says as he tucks his wallet into his back pocket.

Ian and I both slip out of our respective sides of the booth. Ian lightly places his right hand on the small of my back to lead me out to his car. My skin tingles at the feeling of his fingertips grazing my exposed skin. Exiting to the parking lot we arrive to the car roughly thirty seconds later. Instead of opening the car door for me, Ian presses me up against the car much like he had earlier this evening.

"Alright my dear, where would you like to go now?" Ian leans his weight into my body slightly. His right hand on my hip while his other brushes the hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"Your house is only a couple minutes from here, right?" Biting my lip sheepishly I glance up at him with bubbling excitement.

Ian grins happily at my choice. "It sure is."

"Ah before we go, one question." I pause his movements when he reaches to open the passenger door for me. "I have yet to receive my birthday flowers mister. You never missed a birthday seven years in a row but now on number eight you seemed to have forgotten."

"Actually, I didn't forget. They are at my house sitting on the kitchen table waiting for you there."

"Hmmm. You were certain you'd get me to come to your house tonight?" I tease him coyly.

Ian laughs lightly. "No, I just didn't have the address to your new house so I figured I would keep them at mine and hope you would come over tomorrow. Getting you to come home with me tonight was sheer extra luck. Guess I'm more irresistible than I thought." Ian smirks playfully.

His smirk transforms into a genuine smile as he leans his head down closer towards mine. "All joking aside, I really missed you and would love to take you back to my house where we can talk privately. Maybe even do a little of this…" Ian connects our lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. I moan lowly into his mouth when his tongue asks for entrance. Opening my mouth wider I grant him the access he desires.

Breaking the kiss from lack of oxygen I smile faintly to myself with my eyes remaining closed. "Let's go," I whisper softly.

Ian opens my door for me to slip into the car then shuts it once my body is completely inside. He scurries around to the driver side of his white Audi. After Ian shifts the car into drive and pulls out onto the main road he reaches over to lace his fingers with mine in my lap. Biting my lip I glance down at our entwined hands in my lap. The feeling of simply holding hands with Ian makes me feel all sorts of giddy inside.

It only takes a handful of minutes for Ian to pull into the garage of his house. We are instantly greeted by his two dogs the moment we enter the house. Giving them both plenty of love Ian takes them outside to go potty for the night. I walk deeper into the house to see a lovely bouquet of light pink and white carnations. Every year for my birthday Ian has always gotten me a different type and color of flowers. He always manages to find something more beautiful than the last every year.

Ian slips up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I absolutely love them. Thank you Ian."

"Eight years running, haven't missed one yet and I never will."

I tilt my head back just enough to kiss him briefly. "I think I am going to head upstairs and wait for you up there while you wait on Bailey and Mochi to finish up." I whisper into his ear suggestively. Turning away from Ian, I make my way up the wood staircase leading towards Ian's bedroom.

Turning on his nightstand lamp brings a nice glow to his room. It only takes a moment for me to slip out of my maroon colored dress and drape it over the chair located in the corner of the room. With my dress discarded I am now standing in Ian Harding's bedroom wearing a black lace thong paired with four inch black stilettos. Walking over towards the wall of windows I take in his breathtaking view over Los Angeles.

"It's beautiful at night, isn't it?" Ian mutters behind me as he enters the room.

"It really is," I whisper back just as soft. The nervous yet oh so exciting butterflies are beginning to flutter in my stomach.

Ian softly places his hands on my hips alerting me of his close proximity. "You know I'm not expecting that of you tonight, right? While trust me, I would absolutely love to intimately sleep with you tonight I am also undeniably happy simply sharing a bed with you."

Nodding my head briefly I smile softly at his confession. "I know you don't expect it at all. I have been looking forward to this night for years. I don't want to wait another minute."

Ian relocates my hair over to my left shoulder granting his lips access to the right side of my neck. He places delicate kisses on my bare skin before turning me around to face him.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful." Ian's voice is hushed, barely breaking the silence in the room.

He leans down to attach our lips. Ian blindly guides my body over to his bed during the kiss. I tangle my arms around his neck allowing him to place my body on the center of his king sized bed.

"Strip down for me."

Ian slips right off of the bed to strip out of his clothes leaving him in his midnight blue boxers with a grey waist band. Returning to his spot above me, Ian begins kissing all over my body. My breath catches in my throat when he slips down to the waistband of my panties. Biting my lip I attempt to suppress the large grin forming on my lips due to the action he is about to do. A moment later my black thong is tossed aside out of mind.

A loud gasp falls from my lips the second his tongue darts out and he presses his firm, yet gentle, lips to my clit. Ian's tongue quickly gets to work fondling my wet lips and swollen clit. My head is thrown back into the pillows and my eyes clenched shut. Ian has wrapped his hands around my thighs in attempt to keep my squirming hips still.

"Iaaannnn. Mmmmm babe I am really close. It feels so good. Don't stop. Please god don't stop!"

My breathing picks up drastically. I tug on his sheets desperately searching to grab onto something! Ian glances up at me with a pleased grin at my upcoming orgasm. His tongue fully assaults my clit vigorously. Within seconds I am thrown into my first climax of the night.

"That was so good. Like, my god Ian. I wish that could have been my birthday present from you all of those years. I've never had oral like that before."

Ian places gentle kisses all over my lower stomach waiting for me to cool down from my orgasm.

"I can make that happen. An oral orgasm for every birthday we have shared means seven more. Think you can handle that?"

My mouth drops open and I gawk at him. "I've never had more than two during one experience. Typically only one. All the guys I've been with were more into just fucking to get themselves off. Not actually trying to bring me additional pleasure."

"I'll be right back." Ian hops off of the bed leaving me breathless and biting my lip in anticipation. I watch as he pulls open the bottom drawer of his dresser located under his flat screen TV before returning to the bed. He settles on top of me where he gently grasps ahold of my wrists.

"I knew you were secretly into some kinky stuff with how much you would joke about _Fifty Shades_ with me." I giggle playfully as he ties my hands up to his headboard using two of his silk neck ties.

Ian grins once my hands are secured. Hovering over me, he lingers for a moment before responding. "I want to make sure you don't wiggle right off of this bed with what I have in store for you."

"Oh really? You think pretty highly of your skills; show me what else you got Harding."

Boy did he show me. Seven orgasms later and I am spent. His mouth knows how to please a woman without question. I never would have guessed he was that good at going down on someone! My arms are pleasurable sore from endlessly yanking on my restraints in delight. My body is numb. My pussy is on fire and aching for just a little more. Overall, I am higher than cloud nine. It certainly was smart planning on his part to restrain me to the bed otherwise my ass most likely would have hit the floor several orgasms back.

A lazy smile graces my lips when Ian removes his boxers. I tell him I need a minute to calm down before my highly stimulated pussy can take anymore of him.

"That's not a problem, there are plenty of other places I can tend to."

Ian uses this opportunity to kiss and suck my neck and my breasts. He gives a vast amount of attention to my perky nipples which I am not accustom to. I haven't been able to stop moaning all night. My throat is going to be incredibly dry and soar tomorrow for sure.

Once I am ready for him I spread my legs a little wider for him and welcome his very well endowed member.

"I love you," Ian mumbles against my lip as he kisses me sensually.

"I love you, too." I've never felt this cherished before. Ian has made all of the pleasure tonight about me without even allowing me to return the favor.

He slowly thrusts into me going balls deep. My eyes roll back and my mouth falls open in shock at how big he is.

"Fuck, Ian." I mutter breathlessly.

Ian starts off slowly thrusting in and out of me. He then picks up his pace to match my moans and screams of pleasure. Before long that knot like feeling in my stomach returns and my body feels as if it is on fire. The pleasure is rapidly building to a height I've never experienced before. Ian biting and sucking on my neck is also driving me wild. Every time he bites down on my skin he soothes it with his tongue.

My hands aggressively yank on my restraints repeatedly out of desperation. I need to fist something! I don't care if it is his hands or the sheets but the intensity is rapidly taking over my entire body and I feel as if I have no control over my body's movements. It has a mind of its own now. I am numb with pleasure and excitement as my body tugs and wiggles in pleasure underneath Ian.

His left hand reaches down my body to press my hips back down to the bed. Oh fuck he is about to make me lose it one last time. He firmly presses my hips down to minimize my wiggling. I'm so close to coming but I fear I won't be able to handle how intense this orgasm is going to be. My body is about to shut down any moment from stimulation overload and I love it.

"Come on baby, give into your release and then you can sleep."

Roughly thirty seconds later I am literally screaming as loud as I can due to this powerful orgasm coursing through my already trembling body. Ian instantly cums as well deep inside of me. His hips thrusting fast, deep thrusts as he finishes himself off as well. My body falls back on the mattress laying lifeless and thoroughly pleasured.

"Holy shit. Ian, I—…" I trail off struggling to form words together. My mind is completely blank. My body is numb. I quickly feel myself completely shutting down.

"Let's get you tucked in." Ian unties my hands then gently scoops me up to tuck me into his bed. He instantly follows suit and pulls me into his side. We both pass out cold a few minutes later snuggled together.

* * *

The following morning I struggle to wake up. My body has never felt even remotely close as to how I am feeling right now after any of my former sexual experiences. I feel completely relaxed and refreshed physically and mentally. Taking a moment to open my eyes, I see Ian entering the room silently.

"Ah you're finally awake." Ian pads across the room and climbs into bed next to me under the covers.

"Good morning handsome," I smile brightly up at him still struggling to process the fact last night actually happened.

"Good morning to you as well beautiful." Ian pulls me into his side as he leans down to pepper my neck in kisses.

"What time is it?" I wonder aloud. My body crumbling in his hands once more at the pleasurable feelings he is giving me.

"A little after 11:30. I was wondering when you were going to wake up, I was surprised by how late it was getting." Ian mutters mindlessly into my neck between kisses.

"11:30! Damn, you really did do a number on me last night. I cannot tell you the last time I slept that long."

Ian pulls away from my neck to kiss my lips in a very slow, sensual kiss. "I made breakfast earlier, I was just waiting for you to wake up so we can eat."

As if on cue my stomach grumbles loudly. "Good cause I am starving. We worked up quite an appetite last night."

Getting up out of bed I search for my panties with no luck. While Ian is in the closet getting me a shirt I take the opportunity to grab a hair tie out of my clutch located in the chair along with my dress. Walking over to his full length body mirror in the corner of his room I plan to pull my mess of a hair off of my neck and up into a high ponytail.

"Holy shit! Ian!" Ian rushes back out into the bedroom in a panic at my screech. "My neck and chest are completely covered with massive hickies! You didn't miss a single inch did you?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away last night. You were stunning and felt incredibly good. I just couldn't keep myself from kissing and biting everything my mouth could reach. It's been well over a year since the last time I was intimate and the fact that I finally had the opportunity to be intimate with you kinda made me lose myself." Ian hands me one of his faded grey t-shirts to slip on over my head after his confession.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for! I was just caught off guard by it. I've never really had hickies before, let alone this many at once. It's actually pretty sexy…" Standing up on my tippy toes I crush our lips together in a heated kiss. Breaking away from him roughly thirty seconds later I realize something else he said. "What do you mean over a year? We discussed our arrangement six months ago and you were still with Sophie at the time."

Ian rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I stopped having sex with Sophie long before I broke up with her. It didn't feel right. I couldn't stop thinking about you and my feelings for you kept growing stronger. I felt like an asshole having sex with her while I was in love with someone else. It was as if I was cheating on both of you in a way. But let's not worry about her. It is now all about you and me; I can finally call you my girlfriend. I just wish we didn't have to hide from the public. You know how crazy it is going to be when people find out?"

An idea pops into my head instantly. "What if we didn't have to hide? What if we tell everyone ourselves and just get it over with? I don't want to sneak around with you and hide my feelings for you anymore; we did that enough on PLL for our characters."

Ian gives me a questioning look. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just a little picture," I grin wickedly and retrieve my phone from my clutch.

"Right now? I'm in my boxers and you are only wearing one of my shirts, without underwear might I add."

Returning to his side I smile mischievously. "Exactly."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Ian chuckles out of amusement.

He stands behind me with his hands twined around my waist. He is standing just enough to my left you can see he is only wearing boxers. With my hair pulled up high and the fact he is standing behind me, Ian has even more access to my neck than he did last night which he is taking full advantage of. I snap a quick picture of us in the reflection of the mirror.

I giggle to myself knowing this picture is going to blow up within seconds. My plethora of hickies are evident. Ian is sucking on my neck and I am smiling brightly with my head tilted giving him a better angle of my neck.

Posting the photo to my Instagram knowing it's tied to all of my additional forms of social media I type a quick little message.

 _Best birthday to date thanks to this guy right here. Love you more and more with each passing day Ian._

"There. Now all we have to do is hide inside for a few days for the initial shock to wear off."

Ian's lips brush across my ear. "I think we can find a thing or two to keep us occupied over the next couple of days."

"Down boy!" I giggle out of pure happiness at the feeling of him getting hard already. "I need a lot of food before we go again. Not to mention a much needed shower."

Ian leans down to scoop me up over his shoulder. "Let's get you fed and cleaned up then! I've got eight years of sexual frustration and desire from each of us to fulfil."

I squeal loudly at the playful spank Ian gave my ass while he swiftly carried me downstairs to the kitchen. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and yet this is the happiest I have ever felt in a relationship. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with this adoring man.

 **Alright guys lots of chapters coming up! I am hoping to have some free time this upcoming week to sit down and bust out several additional chapters. Please review and let me know how you liked it. If I get 20 reviews on this chapter I will post chapter 9 this Thursday.**


	9. Two Students and A Teacher

**Two Students and A Teacher**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Aria's POV**

Collapsing on Spencer's bed I sigh in frustration. We've been studying for the past couple hours for a test we have in Biology tomorrow. Once we are done in Bio it'll be 12 o'clock which means early release due to the start of our spring break. My brain is done studying for the night, though I have a feeling Spence is going to want to keep going for a couple more hours. Closing my textbook I fall backwards into her pillows and close my eyes.

"Food is here." Spencer announces upon her return into her bedroom. Before I can open my mouth to reply I hear a loud crash emitting from downstairs. "It's just my parents fighting again. Don't worry about it."

Spencer shut her door softly then sits the bag of Thai food on her bed. Walking over to her desk she pulls up Pandora on her laptop to play some soft background noise in hopes of drowning out her parents echoing voices.

"Here's your Diet Coke," Spencer mutters as she pulls all of our necessities out of the brown paper bag.

"Do you want to come sleep over at my house tonight? I cannot guarantee it will be much better than your house, but at least you won't have to hear your own parents going at each other's throats." I offer with sympathy. Hearing your parents screaming at each other is one of the worst things you can experience in the one place that is supposed to be your safety from everything.

"That's okay, we have to sort out plans for tomorrow. I have no desire to go with them to see Melissa, especially with this latest fight. I wish I could stay here alone but they don't want me by myself."

Consuming a large bite of my food I suddenly create a perfect idea. "I know! Why don't you come with me and Ezra?"

In roughly sixteen hours I will be getting into my boyfriend's car to go on a secret vacation to a secluded island far, far away from Rosewood. The only thing is, Ezra is my English teacher at Rosewood Day and the only person who knows about our relationship is Spencer. I didn't trust the other girls to know about us but I knew Spence wouldn't tell and I needed someone to confide in from time to time about Ezra.

Spencer stares at me as if I have two heads or something. "Are you insane? Spending an entire week with my best friend and our English teacher! Does he even know I know? How would that work out exactly?"

Sighing I roll my eyes at her dramatic response. "No, he doesn't exactly know you know about us. But come on Spence, it'll be so much fun! We are going to Jones Beach Island in New York."

Spencer is silent for a moment which is unheard of for her. She pokes at her food for a moment with a look of contemplation.

"I doubt he'll want me crashing your private vacation." Spencer mutters with a sense of disappointment in her tone.

"Oh please, he won't care! Come on Spence, please! It isn't even just us going. His younger brother has a beach house out there which is why we are going. Wesley is only a year older than us so it won't be weird at all. Oh, and Hardy is going to be there too. I'm sure you'll really like him; he can be a bit of a quick witted smart ass like you."

Spencer bites her lip with a tempting look. I grin at her knowing I just about have her convinced. "We are leaving right after school to catch a two o'clock flight out there. We were going to drive but flying will be so much faster. Before you say anything, don't even worry about a ticket. Ezra purchased all three seats in our row to give us some extra privacy."

Running a hand through her hair Spencer releases a heavy chuckle. "I cannot believe I am about to say this, but if he is okay with it then I would love to go with you guys."

"Yay!" Squealing loudly I give her a hug and jump off the bed. "Okay, we need to get you packed! When I leave I'll tell your parents you are joining me. Since they are going out of town too my alibi still stands and yours is easy since they won't be in town to know my family stayed here."

Jumping up off of the bed I head straight into her closet to search for the proper attire. Grabbing her bag from the shelf I toss it on the bed before grabbing some clothes.

"Hold on. Shouldn't you run this past Mr. Fitz first? What if he is actually super pissed I know and has no desire for me to come along?"

Glancing up at Spencer I smirk with a knowing look. "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of any problem he may have…" Trailing off I let her mind connect the dots herself. Based on her disturbed look I can tell she knows what I am referring to. "Can you please try to call him Ezra?"

"I will try my hardest." Spencer replies with a hint of sarcasm.

We spend the next forty-five minutes packing everything she will need and going over the plan for tomorrow. Once we finish our dinner and get Spencer all packed up we bid our goodbyes. I need to go to Ezra's and sweet talk him into the little changes I've made to our plans.

Due to the somewhat late hour I text Ezra in advance to let him know I am coming over. While it is only 10:30 I know Ezra is usually asleep no later than eleven on school nights.

With the elevator out of service I am forced to climb three flights of stairs in order to reach his apartment. Fishing my set of keys out of my purse I quietly let myself into the dimly lit apartment. Ezra is lying in bed in his light blue pajama bottoms reading a book.

"Hey there beautiful. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Ezra asks upon hearing me enter the silent room.

Sitting my stuff down on the kitchen table I saunter over to the bed where I climb on top of him to straddle his waist. Ezra closes his book and sits it off to the side to focus on me. His hands caressing the bare skin of my exposed thighs.

"I have something to tell you as well as a question I need to run by you." Rubbing my hands on his bare chest I take a deep breath for what I'm about to say. "Spencer knows about our relationship. Before you freak out, she has known for several months and won't say anything to anyone. Not even to the other girls, I swear. She knows how happy you make me and she trusts my judgement." I sit back and watch several emotions rush across his face. I can tell he is filled with questions though he is refraining from butting in until I am done. Biting my lip I ask him if he is mad about her knowing.

"Of course not! I mean, I am a bit shocked she has known for so long and you never told me. But, I understand you telling her. I'm relieved to be honest that you have someone you can talk to about whatever it is girls talk to their friend about their boyfriends. Besides, Hardy knows so it wouldn't be right for me to be upset with you about telling Spencer."

Releasing a heavy breath I smile as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me. "Thank you, Ez. I felt terrible keeping it from you but I also didn't want you to freak knowing she knew about us."

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Ezra pulls me down for a sweet kiss leaving us both smiling happily at one another. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well it has to do with Spence which is why I needed to tell you about her knowing. Her parents have been fighting worse than usual lately and she is dreading an eight hour flight to London with them to go see her sister. I kind of invited her to come with us for spring break."

"Aria…" Ezra trails off hesitantly. I cannot tell his opinion on the matter as his face is neutral on emotions.

"Please Ezra. She needs a break from her family just as much as you and I need a break from this toxic town." Leaning down I pepper him in kisses willing to convince him another way if necessary.

"Hold on, hold on." Ezra rolls us over instantly to pin me beneath him emitting giggles from my lips. "While you know I love it when you do that, you don't have to do that when you want me to say yes to something. I'm fine with Spencer joining us."

A wide smile breaks out across my face at his words. "Really? Just like that? You didn't even think about it."

"I know what it is like to constantly hear your parents fighting about every little thing. Spencer throws herself into her school work without ever giving herself a break from her academic life. I know she is an amazing friend to you and it wouldn't be right to force her to spend her spring break with her family if things aren't the best with them. As long as she is comfortable being around me outside of the teacher aspect I have no issues with it."

With my fingers in his hair, I pull Ezra's lips down to mine in a heated kiss with my legs wrapped around his waist. Ezra moans into the kiss when I thrust my tongue into his mouth to tease him.

"Have I told you that you are the best boyfriend there is? I love you so much! I cannot wait to spend this next week with you without any prying eyes."

Ezra and I lay in bed sharing innocent kisses for the next ten minutes until I am forced to head out in order to make my curfew. Ezra walks me out to my car to ensure I get out there safely before kissing me goodnight and sending me home.

Just over twelve hours from now I will be on my way to a secluded island with my boyfriend and my best friend.

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing through the halls of Rosewood Day bring an instant smile to my face. I am finally going to have a week away with my boyfriend without a single complication between us. Spencer and I carpooled today to help sell my alibi to my parents. Her parents believed I was coming over after school to help Spence gather her stuff to come over to my house. With them leaving Rosewood right at 12:15 we didn't have to worry about running into them and getting asked too many questions.

With our bags in hand we lock up her house and head out the back door to go meet Ezra.

"So, where are we meeting Fitz without it being obvious?" Spencer asks when I lead her out the back exit of her house.

"The secluded dead end road behind your house. We figured it was easy access for us to walk to without anyone seeing us."

Pulling my phone out of the pocket from my denim shorts to text Ezra and let him know we were almost to his car. A few minutes later Spencer and I push through the last little bit of trees where we discover Ezra leaning against his car dressed in his worn denim jeans and a red t-shirt. Ezra instantly takes both of our duffle bags from us and places them in the trunk next to his.

"Hey babe," leaning up on my tippy toes I press a swift kiss to his lips.

"Hey Spencer. Glad you decided to come with us, it is going to be a lot of fun out there. I grabbed some lunch for you both since I knew there wasn't enough time to stop anywhere before our flight. Aria, your veggie burger is in the front seat. Spencer, Aria said you weren't picky so I got you a hamburger with everything on it and a side of curly fries."

"Thank you Mr. –" I glare over at Spencer. I talked to her about calling him Ezra. Spencer catches my look and gives me an apologetic sigh. "Thank you Ezra. I really appreciate you letting me tag along."

"We better get going if we want to make it through security and bag check on time." I speak up once I notice the time on Ezra's watch.

We all climb into the silver Toyota and speed off towards the airport ready to start a blissful week full of fun and relaxation.

 **Ezra's POV**

We arrive to my brother's beach house just before five o'clock in the evening. Spencer and Aria were stunned the moment we pulled up to Wesley's house by how massive it is. We've only walked a few feet into the house before running into Wes. Much to my dismay, he is merely dressed in a towel as he stands in the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Ezra never said how sexy his girlfriend was." Wesley smirks in a cocky tone once he lays eyes on Aria. "And you brought a friend, even better."

"Wes," I warn with a glare.

"Oh don't get all worked up big bro! You worried I am going to steal this beautiful woman out from under you?" Wes replies as he approaches Aria who rolls her eyes at him.

"In your dreams Wes. There isn't a thing you could do to get me to screw around with you. Your brother keeps me more than satisfied." I can tell Aria is biting her tongue in attempt to refrain from getting sassy with him.

"That's what you think now. However, I am sure I have a lot more to offer than my ancient brother over there." Wes motions to his towel to further make his point.

Unbeknown to him, his loose towel came undone completely exposing himself to the three of us. Before I could speak up to harass him about it Aria decided to have a little sassy fun of her own.

"You know, I would like to believe you. Unfortunately though due to recent _little_ discoveries, I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to give me such deep, satisfying pleasure like your brother can." Aria smiles brightly up at Wes who was still clueless. "By the looks of it, you aren't even half the size of your older, more experienced brother."

Spencer snickers from behind Aria and motions down to the floor for Wes to realize the issue at hand. He quickly grabs the towel to fasten around his waist firmly looking flushed. Aria picks up her duffle bag to fasten the strap over her shoulder

"I'm going to go pick our room. Don't worry, I'll make sure we are far from your room so you don't have to hear how loud your brother makes me moan. You wanna come too Spence?"

Aria spins around on her heel heading towards the stairs. She presses a kiss to my cheek briefly.

"I'm going to take a shower to get cleaned up."

Just as the girls were heading up the stairs I overheard Spencer muttering something to Aria.

"Is Fitz really…"

Aria cuts her off with a smirk, "oh yes. You have no idea." I grin to myself knowing Aria is more than pleased with how endowed I am.

After Wes got dressed we hung out on the back deck taking in the view as we caught up. I hardly get to see my brother let alone actually talk to him. While he can be kind of arrogant sometimes, I do love my little brother and miss getting to act as his big brother who helps him out with life here and there.

Wes and I talked for quite some time before heading out for a liquor run. Wes had some stuff in the fridge but not a whole lot and certainly not anything along the lines of Aria's taste. With the fridge full of food and alcohol we were ready to kick off summer break.

Grabbing my bag from the living room I head upstairs to check in with Aria and let her know about the plans for tonight. What I was not expecting was to open the bedroom door to reveal my beautiful girlfriend wrapped up in a very short towel.

"Hey babe," Aria smiles brightly upon seeing me.

"You seem happy," I state with a smile of my own. Walking over to her I wrap my arms around her petite stature.

"This house is incredible. I cannot get over the stunning view off of the balcony! I can't even believe our bedroom has a balcony to begin with! You can literally hear the waves crashing into the shore from here."

I pull her in even closer to my body and nod my head. "Yeah, it is something alright."

Aria gives me one of her knowing looks when she senses the change in my tone. "What's wrong? Is it about earlier with Wes? You know I was just teasing him right?"

"It's not about him and I know. He needs a good shot to his ego from a gorgeous female from time to time. It's just this house…"

Aria furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "What about it?"

"Being in this house just reminds me of the life I used to have. All of the differences with my mother and her view on how people should live. My brother bought this house the day he turned eighteen and got the first installment of his inheritance. He'll get another massive sum of money once he turns 21 and again when he turns 25."

Aria nods her head silently as if she is processing something. A moment later the unknown look disappears from her face and is replaced by a faint smile. Tangling her hands around my neck she pulls my lips down to hers for a chaste kiss.

"How about we make some pleasurable memories here over this next week? That way, whenever you come see your brother and think about this place you think of the intimate moments we shared rather than the harsh upbringing from your mother?"

"You couldn't be more perfect." Whispering softly I lean down to reattach our lips.

Aria moans softly into my mouth when she feels my tongue protrude her lips. Wrapping an arm firmly around her towel clad body I move her to lay down on the bed a few feet away. My lips trail down to the left side of her neck in search of her sweet spot. With the hot weather in Rosewood lately Aria has made me lay off the love bites I've been leaving on her neck as they tend to be too dark and difficult to cover up due to their large size. However, with us away for a week I can leave my mark all over her without fear of her parents seeing anything.

Slipping my right hand underneath the brown fluffy towel still wrapped around her body I graze her vaginal lips with my finger. Aria releases a breathy moan at my actions. My mouth works more intently on her neck determined to get a deep moan to emit from those talented lips of hers. My middle finger zones in on her clit to manipulate the tingling bud.

"Ezraaaaa. Mmmmm babe. Keep going." Aria mutters faintly. Her eyes are closed and her hands are grasping the sheets as her breath begins to quicken.

"Cum for me Aria. Come on baby. I want your first orgasm of the week right now." My lips brush her earlobe before lightly biting it. "You are incredibly sexy. Now cum for me."

Just like that Aria gives into her desires and rides out her first orgasm of the night. She crashes her lips to mine the moment she regains her breath.

"Just imagine all of the mischief we are going to be up to this week. By the time next Saturday arrives I plan to have thoroughly pleasured you all over this house and beach. Where ever you want, I'll make it happen."

"I cannot wait. I've always wanted to have sex in a pool or hot tub. Maybe if we can sneak away from everyone in the middle of the night we can have some dirty fun."

I pull Aria's towel to the side to expose her beautiful figure. "I plan to start that dirty fun right now."

My mouth trails down to kiss and nip at her breasts. I am just about to her belly button when the bedroom door swings open to reveal Spencer. Before either of us have a chance to react Spencer speaks up.

"Here you go mom, Aria just walked out of the bathroom." Spence shoots Aria an apologetic look and tosses her the small black device.

I awkwardly get up off of the bed once Aria is shielded by her towel once again. Spencer doesn't dare look my way and I don't look hers either.

"Hey Mrs. Hastings… Yeah we just got to the cabin a little bit ago… Okay, I'll be sure to tell them… Have a goodnight Mrs. Hastings…" Aria hangs up the phone and tosses it back to Spencer.

"I am so sorry. She called me and said they were about to go to bed but she wanted to check in with us first."

Aria waves her off with a shrug. "Don't worry about it. As long as our parents don't talk to each other, it'll be just fine."

"Oh uh before you go Spencer… Wes is having a party here tonight and it starts at 7. We are grilling and all of that. Aria said neither of you are really beer drinkers so I picked up several cases of fruity wine coolers. You are welcome to drink I honestly don't care and even if I did, it doesn't matter. I'm not your teacher here. You are free to do whatever you like while you are here."

"Thanks Ezra… Well I better get cleaned up and ready then. I'll see you two later." Spencer scurries out of the room leaving Aria and I alone once more.

"Have you talked to the girls yet since you left school?" I ask Aria, curious to see how well she'll be able to keep this entire week from Emily and Hanna.

"Yeah, they texted me when they landed in Texas and met up with Emily's parents. They think Spence and I are off the grid in the middle of the woods at my parent's cabin so we don't have to worry about any questions from them."

Aria gets up from the bed leaving the towel in her place. She gives me a light peck on the cheek before heading over to her duffle bag. "We have plenty of time to have some fun later but for now I need to get ready."

Sitting down on the bed I watch Aria slip into a light blue string bikini along with a pair of dark wash denim shorts. Aria strolls into the bathroom located in our room with her curling wand and makeup bag in hand.

"Hair up or down?" She asks as her wand heats up.

Slipping up behind her I place my hands on her waist. "If it's up I have better access to your neck."

Aria giggles lightheartedly the moment my hands trail up her bare sides to caress her breasts and kiss her neck.

"Ezra… Babe we can't right now." Aria struggles to say as she is fighting hard not to moan.

"I don't see why not? People won't be showing up for another twenty minutes or so. Besides, we are tucked away in a private room where we can do whatever we please."

Watching Aria's facial reactions through the sheet mirror in front of us I smile to myself knowing she sees I am right. Without saying a word I unbutton her little denim shorts and undo the zipper. My right hand eases into the front of her bikini bottoms to stroke her.

"Still wet for me…" I mutter lowly into her ear.

Aria leans her head back against my shoulder as her body leans into me completely. "I am always wet for you."

Deciding to do Aria's favorite intimate action I press her against the wall and remove her of shorts and bikini bottoms. Kissing down her body I kneel in front of her with my hands on her hips. Pulling her thighs apart I press light kisses on every inch of skin I can reach. Glancing up to Aria I see her looking down at me with pleading eyes.

Not wanting to waste another minute I slowly lick her wet lips up and down. Aria's fingers find their way into my hair to knot my curly locks allowing her to hold my head firmly in place on her pussy. My mouth and tongue rapidly get to work on pleasuring her. When her legs start to twitch and her whimpering becomes louder I zone in on her clit.

"Yes Ezra… Yes. Oh babe. Mmmmmm keep—keep going! I'm just about—Holy fuck!"

Aria swears loudly due to me slipping my left hand up to playfully spank her ass as my tongue vigorously assaults her clit. She leans over slightly while firmly holding on to my hair. It's obvious she is about to lose it which is resulting in her squirming right now. Roughly a minute later Aria releases a harsh gasp and cums for me the second time this afternoon. I give her a minute to collect herself and come down from her high before I redress her and kiss her chastely.

Leaving a semi dazed Aria in the bathroom to get ready, I head back into the bedroom for my own bag of clothes. I throw on a pair of black swim shorts and a grey shirt. Returning to the bathroom I tell Aria I am going to head on downstairs to start the grill and get to cooking.

* * *

The night has certainly been one to remember. I was never a huge party person in high school or even college. Spring break was just a time for me to spend my days in the library reading as many classic novels I could get my hands on. Now however that Aria is in my life I am found counting down the days until breaks from school knowing my days will be filled with her.

Ever since we crossed out of Rosewood I haven't been about to keep my hands off of her. I feel like a horny teenage boy who's got the attention of the smartest and sexiest girl in school. When we are back home I am perfectly content just snuggling in bed with her and watching a movie. For the last ten hours though I cannot think of anything better than pleasuring Aria at any opportunity we have. Aria has made it clear she is loving all of this additional sexual attention I have been giving her these last couple hours.

It's a little after midnight now. The beach is still filled with people dancing and goofing around without a care in the world. Aria and I decided to get in the hot tub for a while to take a break from some of our suggestive dancing on the beach. We were alone in here for a little bit until Wes and a few friends decided to join us.

"Have you guys happen to have seen Hardy anywhere? We got separated earlier and I haven't been able to find him since." Spencer asks when she sees us.

Aria and I both shake our head. "Sorry Spence, Ezra and I have been in here."

"It's okay," She replies with a bit of disappointment in her tone.

I've noticed the two of them glued to the hip ever since they ran into each other in the house before the party started. Aria seemed to notice too because she'd been glancing at them hanging out all night.

"You're welcome to join us." Aria offers clearly not wanting Spencer to roam around alone for the rest of the night.

"Oh I don't want to intrude. Besides, there isn't any more room."

"Nonsense! Get in here!" Aria climbs into my lap and all but pulls Spencer over the edge of the tub.

"Drink?" Wesley asks once Spencer is in the water next to me and Aria. Spencer gladly accepts a wine cooler from Wes located in the cooler next to the tub.

I sit my beer down on the side of the tub to free both of my hands allowing me the ability to wrap them around Aria's slender waist under the water. Her left arm is around my neck while her right hand is holding her drink.

Everyone has been carrying on a casual conversation about basically anything and everything. I choke a little on my beer due to a certain someone grinding her hips down on me. Wanting to tease her back I slip my hand into the front of her bottoms knowing no one can see what we are up to due to the darkness surrounding us. Aria bites her lip when she feels my dick growing hard for her. Aria and I continue toying with one another while everyone around us is completely oblivious.

After a while someone decided to play a game of truth or dare. Spencer had reluctantly agreed to play though she had been sticking with 'truth's' for all of her turns. Which I cannot blame her too much for it because playing this game with Wes and his friends is not the innocent version I knew as a kid. They are playing highly sexual adult version. Many of the dares consisted of giving your partner oral or removing articles of clothing. For example, Aria has already given me a blowjob as one of her dares and even lost her bikini top. We were actually grateful for the blow job dare because I was painfully hard and needing her. I had scooper her out of the hot tub and taken her behind the trees in less than thirty seconds.

On Spencer's fourth round we all said she had to go with a dare this time. Unfortunately for her, it was Wes who was dealing out the dare this time which guaranteed it would be something sexual.

"Hmmmmm I dare you to give my brother here another blow job then he can tell us who did it better." All three of our jaws drop open.

Spencer is quick to respond with rebuttal. "Nope, no way! For God sake's he's my E—." Aria hits her arm quickly to prevent her from finishing her sentence. No one here knows I am their teacher, not even Wes.

"Sorry, you can't not do it. The only way out of it is if you come up with something better." Wes smirks knowing he is going to win either way.

Aria kicks back the remainder of her drink then throws Wes a smirk of her own. "I've got a better one for you."

Aria slips right out of my lap and moves to straddle Spencer. My mouth drops open in shock yet again and my dick is suddenly growing hard at the sight right next to me. Aria grasping the sides of her best friend's face and attacked her lips. Everyone can see Aria's bare back, however, I am the only one along with Spencer able to see her exposed breasts bobbing out of the water during the heated kiss. I watch in astonishment as my girlfriend and her friend make out as if it is a normal concept to them.

Aria is fucking grinding her hips during this kiss. This is how she kisses me when we are in a heated make out session on my couch back home. Wes and the other guy in here are hollering at the actions taking place in front of them. The two other women even seem to be slightly taken back by Aria's aggressiveness in the kiss. I nearly lose it the second I hear one of them moan deeply but am unable to determine if it was Aria or Spencer.

What seemed to be an eternity finally ended before Aria pulled away from Spencer. She giggles carelessly and returns to my lap.

"How was that for you, Wes?" Aria is grinning in satisfaction knowing she stumped my brother completely.

He struggles for a moment to reply. "There is certainly no topping that." Wes rapidly jumped out of the hot tub with the girl who had been on his arm all night. The other couple left as well; Aria clearly had an effect on the other men in the hot tub like she had on me. I've never been one who's into watching anything girl on girl but what my girlfriend just did was fucking hot. She made me feel things I never expected to feel or think during that type of situation.

Spencer and Aria merely laugh to each other when I ask them what just happened. Spencer thanks Aria for saving her then says she needs to get out for a bit due to the heat from the hot tub mixing with the alcohol causing her to get a bit lightheaded. Once Aria and I are alone once more I ask her what on earth just happened.

"It was nothing. I knew it would satisfy Wes and get him to back off a bit. It wasn't the first time we've kissed so I knew she wouldn't care." Aria shrugs casually.

"Wha—what do you mean that wasn't the first time?"

Aria playfully rolls her eyes. "When Emily came out to us she was terrified we wouldn't be comfortable around her anymore. Her biggest fear was we would act differently around her. Ali tormented Emily for years about her being interested in girls which is why Em was terrified for our reaction. I wanted to prove to Em that we didn't care if she liked to kiss girls instead of boys. I leaned over to Spencer and I kissed her. That was all it took to put Emily at ease."

Wrapping my hand around the back of her neck I gently pull her closer to me. "That was a wonderful thing you did for your friend. Both Emily back when she was coming out as well as Spencer just now…"

Closing my eyes I bring her lips down to mine. Aria moans softly into my mouth while our tongues tease one another. My hands slide down her body to remove the remainder of her bikini. I toss the tiny bottoms over the side to join her already discarded top.

"I want you… now." Aria whispers against my lips in desperation. "Fulfil my fantasy of having sex in a hot tub."

Shifting our positions I press Aria up against the side of the tub with her back to me. "I'll fulfil every single desire you have baby." I grunt in her ear just before I pull her hips a little higher in order to press her clit right up against one of the powerful jets.

Aria shrieks abruptly at the blast of water massaging her clit. With my hands located on her hips I keep her firmly pressed up against it. Aria starts to grind her hips into the jet as she moans endlessly in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Ezra. Mmmm fuck me baby. I need you to fuck me hard from behind… Fuck! Please Sir, fuck me and spank my ass!" Aria pleads desperately.

Her body is trembling in my hands from the jet. Her breath is quick and shallow. Her moans and screams are needy and full of pleasure. Biting down on her ear I say the one thing I know is going to make her lost control.

"Cum for me now and I will fuck you senseless tonight. Once we are done here I am going to carry you into the house, tie your hands up to the bed and please you all night long until you pass out."

It isn't much longer until Aria loses control and gives into her body's needs. I hold onto her firmly due to how much her body is trembling it is clear she has no control over her movements at the moment.

"Don't stop Ezra. I need you. I need your cock. Please fuck me already!"

Aria leans over the side of the hot tub slightly and raises her firm ass a little higher making it an easier angle for me to thrust into her. I pull my swim shorts down enough to free my hard erection. When Aria tells me she is ready I thrust every inch of my member deep inside of her. I can never get over how tight she is despite how often we are intimate.

"Mmm yes Ezra! Yes! Harder, please I need it harder!" Aria struggles to hold onto the edge due to the water splashing over the side with every thrust I make.

My hands squeeze her hips firmly to hold her in place as I thrust deeper and harder into her. I slip my right hand down from her hip to caress her ass faintly before giving her a nice spank. Aria once begged me to spank her during sex curious to know how it would feel. Neither of us ever thought it would be something we would enjoy but ever since we tried it that first time we get a kick out of occasional spanks. I've learned it is a huge turn on for her as is tying her up to the bed. I never knew how sexy it would be to see my faint handprint outlined on her delectable ass during sex.

"Aria I can't hold out much longer. Fuck you feel so good I need to cum baby."

Aria tells me she needs me to let go and climax. My hips pick up their pace and thrust as hard as I can causing tremendous pleasure for the both of us. We are soon sent spiraling down into our orgasms together.

We slump against the side as we struggle to catch our breath. Noticing Aria is growing overheated I force my tired body to get up. Grabbing her discarded bikini I stuff it into the pocket of my swim shorts. Grabbing a towel from the table by the pool I wrap her up to cover her naked body. Scooping her up in my arms I carry an extremely dazed Aria into the house and up to our room. Laying her down on the bed I kiss her chastely before taking our swimsuits into the bathroom to hang them in the shower.

Returning to the bed I plan to tuck Aria into bed and get some much needed sleep. I am surprised to see Aria pushing up from the mattress to kneel at the end of it motioning for me to come to her side.

"I figured you were done for the night?"

"You promised to tie me up mister." Aria taunts seductively. Her libido astounds me sometimes. It is hard to fathom just how many orgasms she can handle before her body shuts down and she finds herself crashing for the night in orgasmic bliss. "You aren't too tired, are you Mr. Fitz?"

"I'm never too tired to take care of your needs and desires Sweetheart."

Aria tangles her hands around my neck. "Good," she mutters between kisses.

We collapse backwards onto the mattress then quickly crawl under the covers feeling a bit drafted. Rolling around in bed we fight for dominance. Aria loves toying with me like this when she is aching for me to take full control and dominate her. I finally find myself on top with her hands pinned above her head. My mouth has been ravishing her neck for the past couple minutes before traveling down to her breasts. God, I love kissing and sucking on her breasts. I would love to spend my days lounging in bed naked with this woman kissing all over her body.

Aria spreads her legs wide for me. Just as I am about to ease myself into her there is a furious knock on our door. Groaning into her neck I opt for ignoring whomever is at the door. Unfortunately the unknown person is clearly determined to talk to one of us due to their knocks becoming much more persistent and forceful.

We both groan in frustration. "Go see who it is and make then go far away." Aria huffs in frustration.

Climbing out of bed I grab a pair of boxers to slip into prior to unlocking the door. Despite Aria tucked under the sheets, I only crack the door slightly not wanting whoever it is to catch a glimpse of her naked. I scowl when I see the unwanted visitor is Hardy. He looks nervous and a bit on edge.

"What could you possibly need at two in the morning Hardy?"

"I Uh—uh do you have any extra condoms? I need some right now."

I am half minded to slam the door in his face. The other half of me tells me to take a breath and give him a box knowing it'll make him leave. I push the door shut to prevent his wondering eyes from glancing into the room while I grab an extra box out of my duffle bag. Returning to the door I hand him the box then kindly slam the door shut and lock it back without another word to him.

Spinning around on my heel I take three large strides to the bed. Stripping my boxers off, I jump on the bed and under the sheets to join Aria.

"What was that about?" Aria asks curiously.

Rolling my eyes I scoff at the disturbance. "Just Hardy. He needed some condoms."

Aria's eyes widen in shock. "What! No way!" Giving Aria questioning look I ask her what her outburst is about. "I'm pretty sure he needed those condoms to hook up with Spencer… They've been all over each other all evening. He kissed her earlier before she got in the hot tub with us. I'm pretty sure that's why she was trying to find him."

It takes a moment to wrap my head around the idea of my best friend hooking up with my girlfriend's best friend. Aria uses my disordered state to roll us over and take charge. She straddles my waist with the sheets bunched around her hips.

"Let's not think about them right now. It is just you and me with no distractions or interruptions. Now lay back and enjoy."

Aria sinks down on my erect cock to ride me. Laying back with my hands resting on her thighs I smile to myself. This next week is going to be filled with experiences I'd never even dreamed would be possible. Thank god for the beauty of Spring Break and teenage libido.

 **Okay, I know I was supposed to post this on Thursday and I am incredibly sorry I was unable to. Someone at work quit without notice leaving me to work their shifts Thursday, Friday, and Saturday on top of my own shifts. This chapter is 13 pages long and over 7,300 words so I hope that makes up for the chapter being late.**

 **Please review with your thoughts! Like or dislike the Spencer/Aria scene?**

 **Do you guys want the next chapter to be Ezria or Lucian? Let me know in the reviews. Whichever has the most votes by Tuesday morning will be the one for next chapter.**


	10. Dude and I mean DUDE!

**Dude… and I mean DUDE!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Lucy's POV**

Shifting my car into park I bring myself to a stop in the middle of Ian Harding's driveway. We've been talking for weeks about him joining my Soul Cycle class however he keeps chickening out on me. My class starts in a little over an hour which allows me plenty of time to surprise Ian and drag his ass with me.

Wanting to completely surprise Ian I use my key to his front door in order to let myself in. The main floor of his house is completely silent. My attention is caught by slight movement coming from the door to the backyard. Walking into the kitchen towards the door I smile faintly at the sight of Mochi and Bailey running around out back wrestling with each other. I know Ian isn't outside somewhere with them based on the fact the lock on the back door firmly locked.

Due to the quietness in the house I am betting Ian is asleep upstairs in his bedroom. My feet slowly carry me up the wood staircase and down the long hall towards his room. As soon as I arrive to the top of the stairs I hear a faint groaning noise emitting from his room. For a moment I debate if I should continue onto his room or simply leave all together with no trace of me ever arriving. My curiosity gets the best of me and I am tempted to peak into his room.

The door to Ian's bedroom is only shut part way which allows me an entire visual of his bedroom. My eyes instantly land on Ian lounging in his bed with his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped with no shirt on. His laptop is open and turned on sitting next to him on the mattress. I roam up and down his figure taking in the sight in front of me. Ian Harding is masturbating to whatever he is watching on his laptop. I'd never taken him for a porn kinda guy. Glancing over to the body length mirror to the left of Ian's headboard I squint my eyes in attempt to see what it is exactly that has Ian jerking himself off.

A faint gasp leaves my mouth at the discovery of what is on his laptop screen right now. Ian is watching my sex scene from my latest movie _Dude_ where I am extremely naked and exposed in said scene. Biting my lip I grin faintly at the realization of what is happening right now.

Ian and I have been flirting with each other more and more as of recent. Nothing intimate has occurred between the two of us quite yet. Though, that doesn't prevent my mind from day dreaming off to deliciously naughty thoughts and desires involving him. Clearly Ian has also had some naughty thoughts of his own about me.

A couple minutes pass by until I decide I want to make my presence known. Quickly checking my hair and straightening my clothes, I stride into the room confidently.

Clearing my throat I smirk at Ian mischievously. "Well hello there Mr. Harding."

"Lucy! Holy F—." Ian slams his laptop shut while stuffing a pillow in his lap in desperate attempted to cover his erection. "Wha— What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his question completely, I tilt my head and glance at him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself; don't stop on my account by any means." I giggle light heartedly.

Sensing Ian is far too stunned to speak I speak up once more.

"You know, you are the reason I was confident enough to pull off that nudity scene. After a couple of topless sex scenes with you on _Pretty Little Liars_ I just pretended that guy was you. Did you pretend that guy was you as well? Do you wish you were the one between my thighs?"

Ian clears his throat. "I'm glad I was able to help you out." He sputters out still speechless.

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked. You didn't have to rely on that video." I tease in a seductive tone. "Why don't you take that pillow out of your lap and drop those pants on the ground? Boxers too."

"Whaaa—What?" Ian swallows roughly then licks his lips nervously.

"You've seen mine, now show me yours." I smile playfully at him knowing he wants to do this though is a bit apprehensive due to being caught off guard like this.

After a few moments of silence, Ian discards the pillow followed by the remainder of his clothing. My eyes lock with his before my fingers hook into the hem of my tank top to pull the article of clothing over my head. Ian doesn't dare blink in fear of missing something when I unfasten my bra. Tossing the unnecessary item towards Ian I giggle to myself at his body language. His erection is fully hard whist his eyes are struggling not to stare at my exposed chest.

"Do you want to see more?"

Ian nods his head in astonishment. Kicking off my tennis shoes, socks, and workout shorts I now stand in front of Ian merely in a black lace thong. Ian groans loudly at the sight of me. Wanting to push him to his limits I turn around to give him a view of my ass. Bending over, I hook my thumbs in the waist band of the tiny garment and slowly pull it down my thighs.

"Holy shit… Lucy… I—I…" Ian mutters. Turning back around to face him I feel a wave of satisfaction wash over me at how dazed Ian is by my naked body.

"You can touch me you know. We've both been aching for this moment for quite some time. It's time we allow our bodies the sexual satisfaction they crave and deserve."

Wanting to tease him a bit I start caressing my naked body. My eyes drift shut and my head falls back slightly as moans fall from my lips at the pleasurable feeling caused by my hands. I gasp loudly and shriek out of happiness the moment I feel Ian's hands on the backs of my thighs yanking my body up onto his bed.

Ian lies flat on his bed then situates me on top of him where I am straddling his face. I grin internally knowing exactly what he wishes to do. Sitting up straight I wiggle my hips eagerly as I await his tongue. Ian's hands hook around my thighs just prior to his tongue getting to work between my thighs. A loud moan releases from deep within as a result from his tongue darting out to vigorously lick me. Ian wastes absolutely no time. His tongue is all over the place attacking my needy pussy lips.

"Oh god… Ian! Yes babe… Mmmmmm yes. Keep going." My fingers twist his curly locks between them in need of something to hold on to. "OHH! Right there… Yes Ian… Yes!"

Grinding my hips down on him, I moan louder in pleasure. My first orgasm approaches rapidly. Ian doesn't cease his tongue's movements during my orgasm. In fact, it felt as if his mouth became even more determined during my orgasm to keep the blissful feelings coursing through my body.

Ian playfully spanks my ass a couple of times. He groans in pleasure from me grinding my hips down on him and voicing my need for him.

"Ian! Don't stop babe. Mmmm. Yes! Yes! IAN!" I scream loudly with my second orgasm rapidly approaching. "Fuck! Mmmm yes babe!"

Moments later I find myself trembling from head to toe in pleasurable bliss. Ian's tongue continues to fondle my clit sending me into sensory overload. Releasing a desperate shriek I fall backwards onto Ian when I lose control of my body. Once my quivering ceases I force my body into an upright position to straddle Ian. His hands reach down to grasp the sides of my thighs then smiles up at me.

"How was that my dear?"

"Mmmm perfect. I want more though…"

Reaching for his erect member I grind my hips against him.

"Lucy!" Ian grunts roughly at the feeling of my bare, wet pussy gliding up and down against his hard shaft.

"Do you want it? Just say the words Ian and I will slide every inch of this cock into me."

Ian lifts his head to catch my eye. "I can't take any more teasing Lucy. Please. I want you so much. I need you!"

Biting my lip I pause for a moment to take in this moment. My eyes run up and down his toned torso; I cannot help but glide my hands across his stomach. Placing my hands firmly on his chest I lean forward just enough for my hips to hover over the head of his cock. With Ian's patience and personal control wearing extremely thin, he firmly grasps ahold of my hips and guides his member into me.

Ever so slowly I lower my hips down on him basking in every inch. Ian and I both sigh in pleasure at the feeling of him seethed to the hilt inside of me. Using my thigh muscles I raise my hips up and down and rotate my hips around and round riding his cock the best I know how. Throwing my head back I lean my body back a bit and remove my hands from his chest. Relocating my hands to my own chest, I caress my breasts and tug on my nipples.

"Mmmm you are so thick Ian. Fuck babe."

I circle my hips around faster and ride Ian as fast and hard as my hips can move. My third orgasm of the afternoon rapidly rushes through my body. Whilst I am in the middle of ridding out my climax Ian abruptly shifts our positions. He is now on top of me with my legs firmly hooked around his back as I lay flat on my back. My hands fist the thick comforter underneath me the moment Ian picks up his pace and is all but pounding into me. His quick, deep thrusts causing me to moan endlessly for him.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever encountered. I have endured over seven damn years of your teasing. Seven years of pent up sexual frustrations. Fuck Lucy. You are so tight." Ian grunts in my ear heavily.

His hips move even faster to slam his into mine. At some point in our intense moment I relocate my hands to his shoulder blades. My eyes clench shut and I throw my head back into the mattress when he lifts my right legs to hook around his neck.

"Cum for me Lucy. Come on baby, I want you to cum again for me. Right now."

Ian slips one of his hands between our sweaty bodies in search of my clit. His middle finger firmly presses down on my clit to rub it with great intensity. My toes curl and my whole body begins to tremble. My mouth falls open to release my breathless pants to gasp for air.

"Don't stop. Ride out your orgasm. Come on Luce, let go." Ian bites down on my sweet spot and sucks vigorously on it which is all I needed to throw me over the edge.

"Ian!" I scream loudly out of desperation. The feeling of Ian climaxing within me is a whole other surreal feeling in itself.

My body wreathes every which way underneath him with absolutely no control. My body has a mind of its own at the moment. A few moments pass until I start to regain control over my body.

Ian trails light kisses all along my neck and upper chest waiting patiently for me to compose myself.

"To answer your previous question, yes." Ian mutters between neck kisses.

"Mmmmm?" I mutter unsure of what he is referring to.

"Earlier, you asked if I wished it was me in that sex scene and not that kid. The answer is yes. Each time I watched it I wished I was the one filming that scene with you and not him."

Once I am returning to reality my eyes slowly flutter open and I smile sheepishly up at him.

"Maybe some day you and I can make our very own private video like that. That way whenever we are away from each other and you are horny you have something of us to get off to rather than watching me with another guy."

Ian grins in delight down at me, connecting our lips in a long drawn out kiss. "Did I mention how much I love how sexy and daring you are?"

Merely chuckling in response, I tangle my hands around the base of his neck to reconnect our lips. We carry on this light make out session for a few minutes.

"You know, if we leave in the next five minutes we can still make it to that Soul Cycle class which is the entire reason I came over here."

Ian scrunches up his face in distaste. "With me being a beginner and all I think it would be best if I started out with some private one on one sessions with a pro much like yourself. Maybe we could spend the rest of our afternoon exercising in a much more accommodating manner?"

Rolling my eyes playfully towards him I flip us over to straddle his waist. "Hmm well if that is the case then I think you will need to feed me lunch first before we start this private training. We need to determine how much stamina you have. Why don't we start in the kitchen and see just how many surfaces in this house you can make it. If you can make me orgasm today in at least half of the rooms in this entire house then I won't try and drag you to my workout class next week."

"Deal!"

Ian scoops me up out of the bed rapidly then proceeds to rush me down the stairs to the kitchen. My loud giggles of glee can be heard throughout the entire house. Ian places me down on the countertop next to the stove; keeping me close by for plenty of kisses and caresses as he whips up some lunch.

"I cannot wait to start this little training session." Ian grins in delight to himself. Leaning over to peck my lips, he hovers for a moment. "I'm really glad you came over today and tried to take me to your class with you. Otherwise I have no idea if I would have ever gathered the courage to tell you about my feelings for you."

"I'm thrilled I did too. I cannot wait to see what else you have in store for me. It's like you said, over seven years of sexual frustration to satisfy. It's better late than never." Pulling him over to me I crash my lips against his in an open mouthed tongue kiss. "I love you."

Ian runs his fingers through my hair before tucking it behind my ear. "I love you too."

Needless to say Ian and I spent the remainder of the day becoming acquainted with each other's bodies in the most sexual and intimate way possible. We managed to have sex in just about every room in the house. My favorite probably would have to be in the laundry room when the washer switched over to the spin cycle before either of us even realize the washer was turned on. Can't wait to see what other kind of mischief I'll get into with this man.

 **Okay guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I had an insane two weeks and had no time to write whatsoever. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was requested by a friend of mine on twitter, Nik (protectinghale).**

 **Thank you all so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me and I love reading them!**


	11. I Promise, All I Need is You

**I Promise, All I Need is You**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ezra's POV**

"Do you want some more popcorn?" I ask my girlfriend who is curled up in my side.

Aria shakes her head softly and denies my offer without removing her eyes from the TV in front of us. It is a little after eleven o'clock on a stormy Friday night. Due to increased fighting in the Montgomery Household Aria has been using the girls as alibis in order to spend the night with me and tonight is one of those nights.

With a heavy rain and thunderstorm underway outside we opted for crawling in bed early to watch movies until we fall asleep. I am dressed in my light blue plaid pajama bottoms whereas Aria is dressed in her favorite yellow Hollis shirt of mine. Our bodies are curled together under the sheets in my bed basking in each other's warmth.

Placing the now empty popcorn bowl on the nightstand, I wrap my arms tighter around Aria.

"I want to go back to Europe someday. It was beautiful and so peaceful over there." Aria murmurs into my chest lowly. Her confession is caused by the characters in the current movie deciding to aimlessly hop on a plan and travel around Italy.

"Maybe we can take a trip overseas after you graduate. I've been putting a pretty big chunk of my paychecks in savings ever since I started teaching to use for a special occasion in the future."

Aria pushes her body up a bit to face me in bed. "What kind of special occasion?" She asks curiously.

A faint grin cracks on my face. "To be honest… Our wedding? First house together or something along those lines."

Aria bites her lips for a moment before responding. "You really have been thinking about taking those steps? I know we've briefly discussed it before but I didn't realize you had already started financially preparing for our future together."

"Of course I am. I want to ensure I have plenty of money stored up to give you whatever you desire in life down the road." I confess truthfully.

Leaning forward, Aria presses her lips against mine without verbally responding to me. The kiss starts off chaste before elevating to a deep demanding kiss. Aria doesn't even battle me for dominance, she merely opens her mouth wide as soon as my tongue skimmed across her lower lip. She shuffles into my lap during our kiss to straddle my waist. My hands gently pull on her hips bringing her body even closer to mine.

"I love you Ezra. So, so much." Aria mumbles against my lips just before reconnecting our lips.

Pulling away for a moment I give us a second to catch our breath. "I love you Aria. I cannot wait to start our future together."

Our lips connect yet again in a hungry kiss. Our hands begin drifting along each other's torsos. Upon feeling Aria grind her hips against mine and hear the sexy little moan fall from her lips I force myself to stop things from escalading any farther.

"Hang on baby. We should probably go back to watching the movie…" I trail off with deep regret.

While I would love to continue on in the direction we were headed, we cannot. Aria and I have yet to sleep together intimately. While we have shared a bed in minimal clothing on multiple occasions, we haven't had sex or even seen each other naked. With Aria being as young as she is I made it clear at the beginning of our relationship we would go at her pace. Even if she wants to wait until the night of our wedding in years to come, I'll happily wait for her.

Aria laces her fingers together behind my neck gently. Only a few inches between our faces. My hands slowly rub circles on her hips over the yellow shirt in a soothing manner.

"I don't want to stop, Ezra."

"Are you sure?" I ask needing to know she is certain about this decision.

Aria nods her head with a growing smile tugging on her lips. "I love you and I trust you. I am ready to give myself to you in every way possible."

With our eyes locked on one another, Aria ever so slowly discards her top.

"Absolutely beautiful Sweetheart." My eyes drift down to admire her fully exposed chest due to her not wearing a bra.

Our lips reconnect in a lustful kiss. At some point during the kiss we switch positions to place Aria on her back flush with the mattress while I am hovering over her. Aria used her little feet to remove my pajama bottoms and boxers from my hips leaving me fully exposed. She bites her lip in anticipation when I remove her light blue lace panties.

Kissing down her body I gradually take my time arriving to her wet pussy. It is evident she is nervous yet excited based on her anxious squirming. My hands rest gently on her thighs to spread them wide enough for me to settle between them. Placing soft kisses along the insides of her thighs I give her a moment to steady her breath prior to allowing my tongue to touch her intimately.

Glancing up at her I catch Aria's eye before leaning forward the necessary half an inch to glide my tongue along her wet lips. Aria releases a ragged breath and closes her eyes at the feeling. The softest, most delicate and not to mention sexy, moans fall from those heavenly lips of hers clearly approving of my mouth's actions.

Aria has been grinding her hips for the last few minutes and moaning even louder than before. Every now and then I glance up at her and grin internally at the sight of my girlfriend fisting the pillow beneath her head and squirming around in pleasure for me.

"Ezra…" Aria mutters breathlessly. "Ez… Babe. I think I might be… Oh god!"

Sensing she is on the edge of climaxing for the first time, I press my hands down on her hips holding them flush to the mattress. My tongue strokes her clit faster giving it full attention. Feeling Aria's body trembling around me drives me to eat her out with full intensity. Her breathing is shallow and harsh. I can tell she is undeniably close. Stretching my right hand out I grasp ahold of her right breasts to squeeze it and toy with her hardened nipple.

"Damn! Ezra! Keep going Babe. Oh god please!"

Aria finally falls into her release roughly thirty seconds after tweaking her nipples between my fingers and tugging on them paired with vigorously flicking my tongue across her clit. Her moans are quite loud and echo throughout my small apartment.

I climb up the bed to hover over Aria, feeling the need to watch as she rides out her first ever orgasm. Her eyes are wide and full of excitement the moment they flutter open to lock with mine. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly as she pants to catch her breath. She is the definition of utter beauty and sexiness.

"Is it always that pleasurable?" She asks breathlessly in satisfaction.

"I promise to always make you feel that good if not better every time."

Leaning down to kiss her passionately I grin against her lips feeling her tongue thrust into my mouth taking full control. During the kiss Aria hooks her legs around my waist pulling my body flush against hers. Her little hand drifts between us to grasp on to my fully erect member and direct it to her entrance. I roughly break away from the kiss when I feel Aria lift her hips just enough to slip the head of my cock into her.

"Hold on baby. Mmm hold on." Lifting my hips back I move off of her slightly which she resists from. "I need to get a condom first." I try to explain when she is reluctant to release her legs from my hips.

Aria shakes her head slightly with a shy smile. "Don't worry about it."

Aria pulls me down for another kiss however I am forced to resist. While I would love to enter her bare for the first time I make love to her that is merely a risk I cannot take. Her parents would murder me the instant they found out. Hell, they would find a way to have me thrown in jail for rape.

"I don't want to risk accidentally getting you pregnant sweetheart. You are so young, now isn't the right time."

Reaching over to my nightstand drawer I slide it open and blindly search for a condom. Huffing in annoyance I cannot seem to find one. Pushing up just a bit I move to get a better view into the drawer. The box must be at the bottom of the drawer due to me not needing one for well over a year if not two years.

"Really Ezra, it's okay. We don't need one." Aria entices yet again in attempt to pull my attention back to her.

"I love that you trust me enough to make love to you without a condom, but that is a risk we cannot take right now baby. Trust me, in the future I cannot wait to have kids with you. Just, not right now. I want us to be married and maybe even wait until you have graduated college. However, right now isn't a reasonable time in either of our lives to have a child added to the equation."

When Aria attempts to push the drawer shut and demand my attention back to her tempting body I am forced to firmly tell her sex without any type of birth control isn't an option. Tears well up in Aria's eyes at my reaction.

I know she isn't taking birth control herself meaning we would be 100% unprotected. That alone is asking for trouble. I never would have guessed Aria and I would come across such a disagreement in this area of our relationship. She is always the one talking about the adventures she cannot wait to go on around the world once she graduates which is something we cannot do if we have a baby tagging along.

"I have to go." Aria whispers barely above a whisper.

Within an instant Aria has slipped out from beneath me and is rapidly redressing herself. She pulls on the yellow Hollis shirt, yanks up her underwear as well as her rather short denim shorts, and lastly she scoops up her sandals before bolting out the door.

I pull my pajama pants on sans boxers within seconds and run after her yelling her name. Not even bothering to shut my apartment door I run out into the hall hoping to catch her. Unfortunately her roughly thirty second head start was just enough for her to cascade down the staircase and out the lobby.

Standing at the building door in my pajamas and bare chest I yell her name loudly watching the petite brunette take off on foot into the heavy rain. My heart breaks watching her disappear into this storm. I want so badly to chase after her but it is evident she doesn't want me to. I remain on the concrete stairs for roughly five minutes desperately hoping Aria will return.

The loud crack of thunder followed by a lightning bolt hitting a tree in the park across the way causes me to retreat back upstairs with my head hung. The walk back up to the third flight feels like a million years. By the time I return to my apartment I fling the door shut out of frustration.

My feet stride across the room to the living room in search for my cell phone. Pressing my speed dial I quickly call Aria in hopes of checking on her; even if she is upset with me I have to know she is safe in this storm. My heart falls to my stomach when I hear the familiar ringtone buzz faintly behind me. Spinning around on my heels I discover Aria accidently left her purse behind which contains her phone and car keys. Well that explains why she took off on foot rather than jumping in her car.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell loudly, mad at myself. My anger gets the best of me and I throw my phone across the room where it shatters one of the glass panels from the door to the cabinet I have filled to the max with books. Because of me Aria is emotionally upset and stuck out in this storm without her keys or her phone.

Running my hands through my hair I pace back and forth for a few minutes in hopes of calming myself down. Needing to keep busy in hopes of distracting myself, I move about my apartment to pick up our left over dinner and tidy up overall.

* * *

Over an hour, if not two, have passed since Aria abruptly bolted from my apartment. Since her absence I have cleaned up all of the glass from my previous mess as well as fully cleaned my apartment. I have been standing on my balcony watching the rain pour over the small town of Rosewood ever since. I cannot bring myself to go lie in my bed right now despite the late hour.

Leaning against the railing I run my hands through my hair replaying tonight's events over again in my head for the millionth time.

An ever so faint knock on my apartment door jostles me from my heavy thoughts. I swiftly shuffle across the apartment taking large strides towards the door. Within an instant I have the door unlocked and fling it open in hopes of the person standing on the other side is Aria.

Relief washes through me when my eyes land on Aria's petite stature in front of me with her head tilted down staring at her feet.

"Aria," I breathe out in happiness. "Please come in." Stepping aside I usher her into the apartment and notice her wet hair that has lost all ounces of curly waved hair she had earlier in the evening. Her hair is flat and wet, just like her clothes.

"Can I get you anything? A towel maybe? Or even a change of clothes?" Aria merely shakes her head silently as she avoids all eye contact. "I cannot express how sorry I am about earlier Aria."

Aria walks right past me to go stand at the doors leading to my balcony. I follow closely behind her anxiously anticipating her to say something, anything.

A few minutes pass by consisting of utter silence.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ezra. You did nothing wrong." Aria takes a deep breath though she refuses to turn around and look at me.

"Two years ago I had to undergo a hysterectomy." Aria pauses and I hear a faint sniffle. From the reflection in the glass balcony doors I can see she is wiping her cheeks rapidly. "Which means I can never have children Ezra."

Stepping forward I have to consul her. I cannot stand her and watch her cry and do nothing about it. I place my hand on the small of her back hesitantly not wanting to upset her further.

"What happened Honey?"

"I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. It was the last thing Mom or I had expected when she took me to the doctor to figure out what was going on with me and causing all of the abdominal pain. Due to the severity of it there weren't very many options. I had the surgery just before we left for Iceland; it's why we went, I didn't want anyone to find out. I spent my time recovering and writing while all of my friends were oblivious. Spencer is the only one who knows about it. With her brains I knew she would understand all of the medical terms. She stayed with me in the hospital whenever mom had to run home for something."

Aria takes a deep breath then slowly turns around to look up at me for the first time since returning to my apartment.

"I went over to her house tonight to talk to her. When you kept talking about wanting to have kids in a few years it all hit me at once. Yet again I am not enough of a woman for you." Aria whispers the last sentence so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"Aria," I say in a reassuring tone. When she refuses to look up at me I kneel down in front of her in order to catch her gaze. My hands reach up to rest on her hips needing to hold on to some part of her. "You have never been less of a woman to me in any aspect. I've said it before and I will say it again. I love that you haven't experienced certain things in life yet; I want to be the one to share those intimate moments with you and teach you new things. I'm not upset you cannot physically have children and that certainly doesn't make you any less of a woman. I love you Aria. _**You**_. As long as you are in my life I will be happy and more than satisfied."

Aria bites her bottom lip to help stifle her cries. "I love you too Ezra. I just want to make you happy. I don't want you to miss out on having kids because of me." Aria admits lowly.

"You always make me happy, Honey. Besides, we always have the option to adopt in the future. Whether that be kids or have a house full of dogs. I am perfectly okay with that option too. Or even cats if you are more of a cat kind of girl."

That statement finally got a giggle out of her which caused me to smile as well. Reaching my hand up I wipe all of her tears away. Aria leans down to kiss me in a slow, passionate kiss. She pulls me up to my feet and wraps her arms around the back of my neck.

"Maybe two dogs and a cat?" Aria grins when our lips pull away.

Nodding my head in agreement I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her as close as possible. It was then that I remembered her wet state.

"What do you say I get you a change of clothes and we call it a night? That is if you still want to spend the night?"

Aria nods her head with a faint smile. "I'd like that, thank you."

With one last peck on the lips I make my way across the apartment to grab Aria a different shirt of mine to sleep in. Aria surprises me when she strips down out of her clothes in front of me rather than excusing herself to the bathroom like she has always done in the past. A smile spreads across my own face knowing Aria is fully comfortable and at ease exposing herself like this in front of me now.

No words are spoken as I flip off all of the lights in the already dim apartment. Aria slips under the covers first to her side of the bed closet to the brick wall and waits for me to crawl in after her before she settles in. Lying flat on my back I welcome Aria to curl up into my side with her head on my chest as per usual.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I love you." Aria presses a kiss to my bare chest then snuggles deeper into my side.

"I'll always be here for you, Sweetheart. I love you too, more than anything."

While tonight didn't quite go as planned, I am happy knowing Aria is safe with me in my arms tonight. We have the rest of our lives to make love and show one another how much we care for the other. As long as my future holds Aria in it I don't care if children are not a part of the picture; that just means I don't have to share her any more than necessary.

Pressing a lingering kiss to Aria's head I finally allow myself to drift off to sleep.

 **I just wanted to say congratulations to my twitter friend Nik for passing her driving test! You should all congratulate her for being awesome! It is the reason I am posting this chapter a couple days early!**

 **Initially I had planned on Aria and Ezra sleeping together once Aria returned to the apartment but I changed it feeling it was more meaningful for them not to just yet.**

 **It is a tossup for what chapter is going to be next. I am deciding between 3 different chapters at the moment. Either way, I will update chapter 12 next Wednesday if I get 20 reviews. If I get more than that, then I will update on Monday/Tuesday.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews so far! You are all amazing!**


	12. Claiming What is Mine In Public

**Claiming What is Mine… In Public**

 **Chapter 12**

 **This is based on Lucy attending Ian's book signing in LA which was requested by Nik (ProtectingHale).**

 **Lucy's POV**

Tonight I am set to make an appearance at one of Ian's book signings. We are supposed to meet at The Grove at 6:45 for the 7 o'clock appearance. I was dropped off at the back entrance right at 6:40 where I was ushered into a private office to wait for Ian to arrive. Surprisingly he is running a bit late which is unlike him.

We started dating about a month ago. I have to admit, I am the happiest I have ever been compared to any other relationship I've had in the past. Ever since Ian left LA to travel around the country on this book tour I have missed him tremendously. We text every day and try to verbally talk on the phone whenever we have a private moment.

There have been a few occasions since he left for his tour that I have found myself missing him sexually as well. During those days I had a tendency to send Ian suggestive text messages throughout the day informing him of my needs and desires. I love getting him worked up and causing him to be equally sexually frustrated as I am.

Ian had a few other press events throughout the day today around town which I used to my advantage. I sent him a handful of photos consisting of me on my bed in his favorite red lacy lingerie as I posed in some rather provocative and suggestive positions. I am hoping to work him up enough that we'll have some fun right here in the bookstore prior to our scheduled appearance.

Roughly ten minutes pass before Ian finally enters the secluded room. Based on the tense look on his face at the moment it is evident he is worked up quite a bit.

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" I grin with a devilish look at him.

Ian travels across the room swiftly to aggressively attack my lips with his. I moan into the kiss and open my mouth wide for his tongue that has demanded entrance as well as claiming dominance. Ian leans down to lift me off of my feet by tugging on the backs of my thighs. We stumble backwards towards the rather small grey couch. Situating myself on top of him I grind my hips down against his.

"You have been such a damn tease all day. Jesus I couldn't get here fast enough!"

Ian's hands glide up my back to unzip my black top in order to remove the garment from my body.

"Thank God." Ian groans in delight when his eyes land on my fully exposed chest. He loves whenever he discards my top and discovers I have chosen not to wear a bra.

I throw my head back in pleasure from his lips encasing my right nipple in his mouth. My fingernails dig into his shoulders in desperate need to clench something.

"Mmmm yes Ian. That feels so good." I whimper in satisfaction when he playfully bites it. His hand leaves its place on my hip to caress and fondle my other breast.

My hips circle around and round on his jean clad hard on. I can feel my panties dampening the more forceful our grinding becomes. Ian unbuttons my white pants and slips his fingers into my panties to flick my clit. My body shutters in his lap out of utter bliss. I have been craving his touch for far too long causing my body to crumble in his hands.

My faint moans seize the moment I hear someone firmly clear their throat. Our heads shoot over to the door to see who has caught us in a rather compromising position. I swear in my head at the sight of Ian's ex-girlfriend glaring at the two of us. Wait, what is she even doing here?

"If you two are almost done, they are waiting for you Ian." Sophie says curtly.

Once she exits the room Ian awkwardly redresses me then resituates his jeans.

"We should head out there. We are already fifteen minutes late."

"Wha— Ian? Why is she here?"

Ian is reluctant to answer my question at first. He attempts to brush it off and direct us to the door. I on the other hand have other plans. I plant my feet firmly to the floor not budging an inch until he tells me. Just as Ian is about to give me an answer, his manager appears in the doorway telling us to get our asses out there.

"We'll discuss this later." Ian mutters softly then holds the door open for me.

* * *

I played it all happy and smiles the whole time to ensure none of the fans could pick up on my wavering emotions. Sophie clearly wasn't pleased to see me here either. I kept catching her subtle glares throughout the entire event. With Ian wrapping up the night with everyone I use the opportunity to bolt out the back exit of the bookstore. I don't know where I am going exactly, I just know I need to get away from here.

I carry on walking down the alleyway in hopes of avoiding anyone from recognizing me. My arms are crossed over my chest and my head hung low. My mind is racing a million thoughts a minute. Sophie has always been jealous of me and viewed me as a threat to her relationship with Ian. When they broke up a couple months ago she knew I was somehow involved. Seeing her tonight and realizing just how much she despises me causes a pit of guilt to grow in my stomach.

"Lucy!" A hand yanks on my bicep to whip me around which pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell Ian!" I shove his chest out of frustration for startling me.

"I have been trying to catch up to you for the past several minutes. I have been yelling your name this entire time."

Rolling my eyes I turn away from him to glance down the alley. I was so close to the main street where I could have tried to blend in and carry on my mindless wondering.

"Why was she here?" Is the only thing I ask in a soft voice.

"Our managers felt it would be best if she came today since…" Ian trails off with hesitation. Crossing my arms over my chest I glare at him and demand for a full answer. "Since you were coming tonight they wanted Sophie here to generate more press by having you two in the same room."

"So I am just some publicity stunt for you?" Shaking my head I feel the tears start to build up. "God. I have already been through this once with Chris. I don't need to be used by you too."

"Lucy no! That isn't what is happening at all!"

Cutting him off I swiftly wipe away my tears not wanting him to see me cry. "You were the only person in my life who I knew would always be there for me and never use me for their own personal gain. Guess I was wrong yet again."

Turning on my heel I storm off towards the main road desperately needing to get out of this situation. I am a mere ten feet from the sidewalk before Ian stops me yet again. I don't even have time to deny whatever it is he is trying to tell me due to his lips crashing down on mine. My attempts to push him away are barely successful.

"I love you Lucy. I always have. I swear I did not make this choice; I didn't even know about it until just before I got here. Sophie and I are done. I only want to be with you and I already told my manager not to ever pull this shit again. Please forgive me."

His hand on my cheek is creating butterflies in my stomach. Feeling his thumb brush across my lip as his own lips hover a couple inches away. Closing my eyes I try to process this. I trust Ian completely. He isn't one to use people. Nodding my head ever so softly to tell him I believe him.

"I love you Lucy Goosey. So. Damn. Much." Ian mutters between kisses.

He presses me up against the brick wall of the old building behind us and runs his tongue along my lower lip. Opening my mouth wider for him I allow his tongue full control. My fingers knot into his hair as I release a loud moan into his mouth. Ian leans down to grasp the back of my thighs to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Jesus Ian." I gasp breathlessly.

His lips trail down to my neck when he sees I need to catch my breath. Leaning my head back against the wall I moan louder due to his lips latching onto my sweet spot and sucking vigorously on it.

I am torn from our heated moment by abrupt flashes surrounding us. My eyes struggle to focus on the scene surrounding us. There are too many flashes.

"Ian," I squeak desperately.

Ian places me beck on my feet gently. He glances over to the group of paparazzi shouting at us and taking our photo. My panicked expression is the polar opposite of Ian's; he is grinning with a mischievous smirk.

Ian glances back at the paparazzi once more before doing the unimaginable. He leans down to pull me into one of the most heated and passionate kisses we have ever shared. I giggle into the kiss when I feel his left hand glide down to squeeze my ass. After what felt like a century he pulls away from my lips slowly, leaving me breathless and a bit lightheaded.

"Now everyone knows I am yours and not hers." Ian slips his hand with mine then proceeds to lead me out to the main road with the paparazzi trailing behind us. We are both smiling like idiots as we run down the sidewalk weaving through people as we scurry to Ian's car.

Once we reach his car he unlocks it swiftly and helps me into the passenger side. We wave at the paparazzi with a grin before speeding off down the road.

"I think it is safe to say those photos are going to flood all forms of social media within the hour. What do you say we head home and hide from the madness? I can cook us your favorite and we can just be lazy for the rest of the evening."

Smiling over at him I nod my head in agreeance. "I'd love that."

"Perfect." Ian jumps onto the highway in the direction of his house with ease.

Unbuckling my seatbelt makes it easier for me to turn in my seat to face Ian. Leaning over the console, I snuggle into his side to kiss his neck and tug on his shirt.

"Maybe we can have some deliciously naughty fun instead of being lazy for the rest of the evening? I've been aching for attention from a certain part of you…" Trailing my hand down his chest I drop it on his lap to firmly squeeze him through his jeans.

"Lucy…" Ian groans desperately at the fact I have unbuttoned his pants to reveal my desired item.

"Drive faster. My panties are rather wet for you after what you did back there." With that I drop my head down into his lap to tease his hardening erection.

Ian grips the steering wheel firmly and presses harder on the gas petal making the engine roar loudly.

Ian and I made it home in record time where we had our naughty play prior to eating dinner, while we cooked dinner, as well as after we finished eating. Neither of us bothered to glance at our phones that wouldn't stop buzzing nonstop.

Needless to say both Sophie and Ian's manager got the message loud and clear about our relationship. As did the rest of the world.

 **Hey guys thank you for all of the reviews! Yes I will be continuing my Lucian story** _ **Good Things Happen with Time**_ **. I just haven't had a lot of time to write for it. But it is in the works as we speak! If I get to 200 reviews by Friday then I will post the next chapter this weekend : )**


	13. Get on the Bed Close Your Eyes

**Get on the Bed. Close Your Eyes**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Aria's POV**

2:45 couldn't come fast enough today. My last class of the day was History Since 1977 which always seems to drag by. My little legs had carried me right out of that classroom and swiftly out to my car to speed over to Ezra's apartment which brings me to where I am now. Climbing the last step of the third floor stairwell I feel excitement building within me the closer I get to his door.

With my keys in hand I flip past my car key to grasp the apartment key. A moment later I have the door unlocked and pushed open enough to slip in and lock it behind me. Due to the silence in the quant studio apartment I determine Ezra isn't home. I sit my purse and bag which is full of my school work down on the leather arm chair in the living room.

Noticing a piece of paper on the bed I stride across the room out of curiosity. The bright white sheet stands out like a sore thumb on top of the black and grey comforter.

 _ **I'll be home from my meeting shortly. In the meantime there is something in the bathroom for you.**_

Hmmm. What is he up to? Spinning around on my heel I take the few steps necessary to open the bathroom door in search of my surprise.

On the counter he has placed a pair of my sheer black thigh high stockings with the four inch lace tops as well as a pair of five inch black strappy heels that look very sexy. A black lace thong is also on the counter. I know the stockings were in my lingerie drawer I have here but where on earth did he get these beautiful heels from? There is another note sitting next to these three sexy items.

 **Strip down completely and slip these on. Turn on Pandora to the station of your liking. Go lay on the bed with your eyes closed. You may lay on either your back or your stomach. Your preference.**

While I do have a massive load of homework to complete today, I cannot help but grin at what is to come. I don't even bother wasting time to imagine what is about to happen. My excitement bubbles up as I strip out of my clothes then redress in the little attire Ezra left for me.

Returning to the living room I retrieve my makeup bag to do some light touchups. Once I have perfected my look I turn on Pandora to Hits of the 2000's. Turning away from his laptop I glance at myself briefly in the body length mirror. I certainly don't look like a seventeen year old in this moment. Staring at my reflection, I tuck my hair behind my ear at the sexy appearance staring back at me. I feel like a sexy, mature woman ready to have some pleasurable fun with her deliciously sexy twenty-five year old boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath I try and calm my anxiousness. Climbing onto the bed I chose to lay on my stomach. My body is fidgeting with excitement as I await Ezra's arrival. With my eyes closed, I try and focus on the music playing thorough the apartment.

My body jumps out of shock when I feel a gentle brush of Ezra's fingertips down my bare back. I must have gotten so focused on the music I didn't even hear Ezra enter the room. My breathing fluctuates as I wait for the unknown.

"Sit up on your knees." Ezra's soft, seductive voice states.

Doing as he says I push my body up to kneel on the bed. Ezra's hands glide down my bare sides causing goosebumps to rise in his path.

"You look undeniably sexy baby." Ezra purrs in my ear. His lips move to kiss down my neck and along my bare shoulder.

"Thank you. I adore these heels." I confess breathlessly.

Ezra chuckles lightly. "I was hoping you would."

A moment of silent passes by. I bite my lip when I feel a silk blindfold placed over my eyes.

"If you want to stop at any time, just tell me."

Nodding my head in confirmation I find myself growing impatient waiting to see what is to come.

Ezra ties my wrists together then fastens them to the bookcase above the bed. His hands slide down my back making their way to my ass. He kneads my ass with firm hands and playfully spanks me a few times. A harsh moan falls from my lips at the feeling of low vibrations teasing my clit. Ezra must have gotten the magic wand we bought last week out of our drawer of sex stuff.

With the two of us exploring new elements of sex recently we decided it would be fun to visit a sex shop in New Haven. Ezra has already taught me a lot about sex and the fun activities that come along with the act, but we are always up for new experiences. One night we made a spur of the moment decision to take a trip out of town for the evening to visit the store. We bought a few things though we have yet to use them. Well, that is until right now. I had been a bit shy about the idea of using toys despite my curiosity about the items kept bring back my desire to try them out.

Ezra kisses down my back until his lips reach the thin band of my thong. He doesn't mutter a single word as he pulls the barely there garment to the side out of his way. I tug on the restraints and groan with glee when realization hits me. Ezra is slowly inserting the butt plug I initially picked out as a joke. Ezra and his daring grin convinced me to add the item to our basket just for fun. The cool metal brings an unusual sensation, though I don't dislike it by any means. We have done some anal play in the past therefore him inserting the metal object doesn't bring me any discomfort.

My hips press down on the mattress out of pleasure the foreign object brings me. A loud gasp falls from my lips when I press myself down on the vibrator between my thighs creating a greater sense of pleasure.

"Does that feel good baby?" Ezra purrs lowly in my ear. I nod my head breathlessly in desire. Ezra chuckles softly to himself, clearly satisfied by my reaction.

* * *

Roughly half an hour has gone by based on the amount of songs I have counted lightly playing throughout the apartment. Ezra has been teasing my body the entire time. I am aching to touch him; I am aching for him to touch me! I have already orgasmed twice due to the vibrator on my clit. Neither of the two orgasms have come close to fulfilling my sexual need.

When I least expect it, Ezra flips me over to lay on my back. I bite my lower lip in response to him pinching my nipples. My breathing becomes rather shallow from his hand faintly trailing down to the sensitive location between my thighs. Ezra flips the vibrator up on high then secures it in place firmly on my clit. A loud, harsh squeal of delight leaves my little body at this action by him.

Ezra gives me a chaste kiss that was over before it even began.

"Ezra!" I whine impatiently.

"Enjoy this for a bit princess." I can tell he is smirking during his sentence.

I'm not going to lie, while I am becoming incredibly sexually frustrated, this entire thing is hot as hell. I tug on my restraints desperately begging Ezra to come over to the bed and fuck me. I nearly lose it when he places a chaste kiss on my lips without any other form of skin to skin contact before disappearing once again. With no clue as to how much time is passing by, I moan louder and louder for Ezra and beg him to give me even more.

My stomach rises and falls rapidly as my third orgasm approaches. My thighs clench together pressing the vibrator even closer to my clit. This action aids in the ability to grind my hips into the device pushing me closer to my release. I strain against the ties, pulling on them as I wiggle around the mattress. I could have sworn I heard the apartment door open then shut firmly. With my mind swirling all over the place I cannot be sure if that is truly what I heard.

"Oh god! EZRA! Babe! Oh my—Oh my GOD! Come fuck me Sir!" A very loud, very harsh scream leaves my lungs as I belt out my happiness for all to hear.

The most recent orgasm leaves me breathless. "Mr. Fitz!" I shout. "Please I need you Mr. Fitz!"

Moments later Ezra is at my side. He grasps the side of my face with his fingers wrapped around the base of my neck.

"You are one hell of a sight right now baby. Are you ready for more?"

I nod my head furiously with excitement. Ezra flips the vibrator off and removes it from its place fastened between my legs. My pussy is tingling and has become so wet I can feel my arousal on the insides of my thighs. Setting it off to the side I feel Ezra climb on top of me to straddle my waist. My curiosity is spiked at the sound of a metal utensil scraping along a glass plate.

"Ahhhh." I purr with a ragged breath at the sensation of something cool and light being placed on my nipples.

"Open your mouth." Doing as I am told I start to blush at our current actions. "You and I both know you can open your mouth much wider than that Miss Montgomery." Ezra is clearly smirking and I know my cheeks are flushed with a deep red tint.

A giggle falls from my lips and it takes me a moment to compose myself. I find myself wiggling my hips feeling antsy as I open my mouth wide for him.

"Hmmmm. You went to Paula's." I mutter in enjoyment. My tongue runs along my bottom lip licking them clean. Ezra picked up a Key Lime Pie from our favorite little bakery down the street.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes Mr. Fitz! I need you to touch me!"

Ezra chuckles lightly to himself. "I was referring to the pie…"

"Well yes to that too."

Ezra feeds me a large bite of pie to savor while he gives my body the attention it desires. He sits the plate on the nightstand to free his hands. Moans fall endlessly from my lips at the feeling of Ezra kissing down my neck towards my nipples. His lips latch around the hardened buds to lick them clean and bite them.

With the vast amount of attention paired with the vigorous sucking and biting to my chest makes me believe he is covering me in love bites. Hickeys are his biggest turn on. He has always had a fascination with leaving his mark on my delicate skin.

During our first heated make out session in his apartment he left a decent sized mark on my neck due to his flaring jealously of the boys in school flirting with me during class. When he asked me to leave his mark visible the following day at school I realized how hot it is to have his hickeys on my body.

After what felt like a century Ezra finally made his way down the bed to settle in between my thighs. A simple flick of his tongue is enough to make my thighs tremble.

"Yes Mr. Fitz! Mmmm please Sir. Ohhh. Oh Sir. That feels so good!" I whimper in joy at his tongue devouring me.

That vibrator earlier has made my clit hypersensitive; the faintest flick from him makes me want to scream.

"I cannot get enough of your delicious pussy." Ezra murmurs against my thighs.

God dammit this man is sexy beyond belief. He always knows what to say and do to my body to make me crumble in his hands. I cannot go much longer without penetration from him. My body is bound to shut down from orgasmic overload here shortly. I need to feel him in me before I shut down and escape to a deep slumber.

My right foot involuntarily digs into Ezra's lower back mid orgasm. He bites down on the inside of my thigh at the feeling of the sharp heel digging into his lower back.

Ezra gives me a few minutes to come down from my intensive high; his mouth is undeniably talented. He slowly kisses up my body allowing me ample time to regulate my breath. By the time he reaches my neck my panting has seized and been replaced by faint giggling. Ezra is leaving yet another hickey on the side of my neck under my left ear. He removes his lips from my neck for a split second to feed me another bite of pie.

"Think you can handle one final orgasm Miss. Montgomery?" He whispers seductively in my ear whist his hands caress my thighs.

I nod my head eagerly and beg him to thrust into me.

Ezra leans back on the bed to rest on his knees. I feel him pull my body a bit to stretch my arms tight against my restraints leaving me no wiggle room. With his hands on my hips, he lifts my lower half off of the bed and thrusts into me balls deep. A loud squeal of happiness erupts from my lungs at the sensation of his cock in my aching pussy and the metal butt plug still located in my ass.

"You are so fucking tight baby!" Ezra grunts and moves his hips faster.

"Oh Jesus…. Ez… EZRA!" My mind and body are going numb.

Ezra grasps ahold of my right ankle and places it over his shoulder. He pulls out all the way briefly then thrusts every single inch into me as he relocated my leg.

"I'm so close babe. I just want a little more… Babe!" I warn him knowing he is close as well.

Ezra's grasp on my hips tightens and his thrusts are faster and deeper. "Cum for me. Now. Come on baby, let go and give in."

A few additional thrusts is all it takes to send me into my last orgasm of the evening. Ezra climaxes as well; he fills my thoroughly satisfied pussy with his warm release. He continues thrusting into me slowly to help us both wind down from our climaxes.

Ezra eventually collapses on top of me clearly exhausted as well. He cuddles my sweaty body in his arms to soothe my still trembling my body. I don't know how much time is passing by; it could be seconds, it could be minutes.

Ezra gently unties my wrists from the bed then he removes my blindfold.

"Hey there sexy," Ezra smiles brightly down at me.

Ezra rolls us over to place him on his back with me curled up into his side. Due to my inability to move my legs on my own, Ezra pulls my left thigh to rest across his waist. His thumb grazing along the lace tops of my black thigh highs. He has always had an obsession for these when I wear them; he loves how sexy the black lace is on my pale skin.

"I love you Ez. This was incredibly sexy, I cannot wait to do this again." Running my foot along his leg I press my lips to his chest. "And I am in love with these heels. I will definitely wear them for you multiple times in the future"

"I look forward doing this again too baby." Ezra presses a lingering kiss to my forehead and squeezes me closer into his side. "Get some sleep Princess."

Snuggling my head in the crook of his neck I finally allow myself to close my eyes and drift off.

 **Ezra's POV**

Aria has been passed out in bed for roughly three hours. I was supposed to wake her up about six o'clock, however, it was evident she need a little extra time to sleep.

It is nearing eight in the evening. Aria's phone has been buzzing none stop with text messages for the past few minutes. When I heard her phone ring to signify an incoming phone call I decide it is time to dig her phone out of her purse. It takes me a mere minute to locate the noisy device.

Spencer.

Hmm she clearly needs to talk to Aria. Glancing over to Aria in her dead slumber I press the accept button to take the call.

"Aria! Finally! I have been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. Can I come over? It's world war three here and I cannot seem to wrap my head around this English assignment." Spencer rushes out her issue in a frustrated tone.

"It's actually Ezra. Sorry Spencer, Aria is asleep. I was just about to wake her up and order us some dinner. You are welcome to come over and eat with us if you want?"

"Oh," Spencer's voice drops to a tone of disappointment. "That's okay; I don't want to ruin your evening. Sorry Ezra."

"Spencer wait!" I mutter quickly in hopes of catching her before she hangs up the phone. "It really isn't a problem. Aria has a ton of school work to do and I have papers to grade. We were just planning a quiet night in consisting of take out and homework."

There is a long pause of silence from the other side of the phone. "That would be nice. Thank you."

Nodding my head I run my hands through my hair. "I'll text you my address. We'll see you soon!"

Hanging up the phone I quickly send her my address then stride over to the bed to wake Aria up.

"Aria honey… It's time to wake up."

Aria groans in distaste. "No," she pouts as she pulls the covers back over her naked body.

"Baby come on. Spencer is coming over and I don't think you want her to see you naked in our bed."

Aria grunts and buries her face deeper into the pillow. A moment later she shoots up in bed clearly realizing what I had said. "Spence is coming over? Why?"

"She needs some help with her homework and her parents are fighting again…" I trail off with remorse for Spencer's situation.

Aria jumps out of bed and bolts into the bathroom for a quick shower. I take the little time left to straighten up the bed and the rest of the apartment. I return our toys and ties to their respective drawers out of sight. Just as I am putting her new heels away I hear a hesitant knock on the door.

Swinging the door open wide I open my mouth to greet Spencer though I am stopped from speaking due to my neighbor.

"Another one? Don't you think you have had enough for one day?" Mrs. Rosenthal shakes her head in distaste between me and Spencer. "At least be quiet this time." She mutters before returning to her own apartment.

"Uhhh what was that about?" Spencer chuckles in confusion.

Shaking my head I release a laugh as well. "Who knows with that woman."

Spencer steps past me into the room. Setting her stuff down on the couch she glances around for Aria.

"She is in the shower; she should be out in a minute." I mutter answering her unasked question. "Uh what would you like for dinner? I was going to call in our order."

"Have you guys tried the Thai palace on the corner?"

Nodding my head I grin holding up their menu. "It is one of our main go to places."

"Hey Ez, can you bring me a towel?" Aria shouts from the bathroom.

Spencer turns her back to try and hide her smirk. I sheepishly grab a towel from the laundry basket of clean items I just laundered this morning and take her one.

"I cannot believe you left this many hickeys on me Mister!" Aria playfully swats at my chest with a giggle.

My eyes roam up and down her body to take in her sexy figure. I did kind of cover her from her neck all the way down to her ankles in bites. "There are plenty more to come." I smirk.

Pulling on her bare hips to bring her closer to me. Aria loops her arms around the back of my neck to bring my lips down closer to her. I groan in pleasure feeling her naked body pressed into mine.

"By the way, apparently the music wasn't loud enough earlier. Mrs. Rosenthal gave me the worst death glare and muttered a snarky comment when I let Spencer in earlier. I think it is safe to say the whole floor heard your screams."

Aria blushes scarlet red. "Oh God."

Tilting her chin up I place a sweet kiss to her lips not giving a damn about my neighbors.

"Can I have my towel please?" She whispers against my lips in a teasing tone.

Handing over the towel I watch her wrap it around her slim figure. Aria tells me what she wants for dinner then proceeds to usher me out of the bathroom to prevent Spencer from getting any ideas as to what we were up to.

I call the restaurant and place our order. Due to their rapid prep time I head out to pick it up about five minutes later leaving Spencer and Aria by themselves.

 **Spencer's POV**

I glanced around the apartment briefly while waiting for Aria to exit the bathroom. Roughly five minutes later Aria entered the living room dressed in a pair of long pajama pants and a yellow Hollis t-shirt that is oversize compared to her petite frame. Her hair is damn and wavy resting over her left shoulder.

"Hey Spence!" Aria greets in happiness.

"Hey Aria. Thanks for letting me come over for the night; my house is a hellhole."

Aria shakes her head and assures me it is no problem. We get our books out and get settled on the floor in front of the couch using the coffee table as our makeshift desk. Halfway into writing my response to one of the questions on our English Assignment the ink on my pen runs out.

"Dammit," I groan in annoyance. "Do you happen to have a spare pen?" I ask Aria as she hops up to grab a pillow from the bed to sit on.

"Uh yeah. In Ezra's desk there are a whole bunch of extra pens and stuff. Check the left drawer." Aria mutters mindlessly over her shoulder. "Do you want a pillow too?"

Hopping up from the ground I open the drawer in search of a pen. Let's just say my eyes didn't exactly land your classic bald ink pen.

"Spence? Pillow yes or no?" Aria asks once again due to my silence.

Spinning around on my heels I stare at Aria awkwardly after slamming the desk drawer shut.

"Uh no, no I'm fine." I spit out awkwardly.

"What's wrong? Did you get your pen?" Aria stares at me as if I am crazy due to my unusual behavior.

Shaking my head I blush in embarrassment. "Uh you told me the wrong drawer…"

Aria drops her pillow on the ground where we had been sitting then comes to stand next to me. She opens the left drawer only to reveal the drawer full of sex toys and whatnot once again.

"Oh fuck." Aria slams the drawer firmly shut just as quickly as she had opened it. "Uh Spence… I am so sorry. Ezra must have rearranged the desk and didn't tell me."

Crossing my arms over my chest I smirk at her wanting to tease my tiny friend. "I know you two are into the whole student/teacher role play. However, I didn't realize you guys were into toys." Aria's face flushes with embarrassment. "You kinky little thing."

"Spencer!" Shouts out of shock and playfully hits my shoulder.

I look her up and down briefly taking in her appearance. Suddenly their neighbor's odd comment and the fact that not only was Aria asleep earlier but she had to take a shower before I got here makes me connect the dots.

"You two were screwing around so loud your neighbors heard you!" I gasp loudly in realization. "No wonder you're covering nearly every inch of your skin. What'd he do? Give you more hickeys again?"

Not going to lie, I am slightly jealous of my best friend's sex life. Not only is her boyfriend sexy as hell, but he is well educated and much older. I wish I had the freedom to call somewhere else my home like she does. Having the ability to sleep over and fool around with your boyfriend whenever you wish must be nice. I know I was against their relationship in the beginning, but now the whole student/teacher thing is hot. Every time she walks into school and my eyes land on fresh bite marks from him located on her neck I ache for the same kind of attention and pleasure.

"Dinner is here!" Ezra says cheerfully as he enters the apartment.

"Thank God," Aria mumbles under her breath in relief knowing I was about to drill her with embarrassing questions.

I smirk between him and Aria with a knowing look. Aria nudges me and tells me to keep my mouth shut about my discovery. I make a mental note to harass Aria about this whole situation later on we are alone.

The three of us spent our night working on our respective school work while munching on our dinner. Aria is always full of surprises. I cannot wait to poke at her with this new revelation.

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I have been getting interest from some people wanting a sexy Sparia chapter. I have one mapped out in my head if it is something you all want. If not, then I'll just leave it to my own imagination. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on Sparia. There would still be some Ezria in it as well if I do write the chapter.**

 **I have the next chapter of** _ **Good Things Happen with Time**_ **halfway written. Just know I am working on it! I am just insanely busy right now.**


	14. Inappropriate Hollis Staff Party

**Chapter 14**

 **Inappropriate Hollis Staff Party**

 **I cannot thank you guys enough for the response to the previous chapter. You guys gave me an amazing laugh. Hands down made my day reading all of those conversations on twitter. Y'all know who you are... Thank you hahaha.**

 **Ezra's POV**

Tonight is the night of the annual winter Hollis staff party before we are off for winter break. Every year Byron Montgomery hosts it in his house. I've heard his wife's cooking is extraordinary and Byron serves the best scotch people have ever had the pleasure of consuming.

I have only worked at Hollis for a couple months now therefore I am still building relationships with all of my coworkers. To be honest, I am a mix of nerves and excitement to attend this social gathering. My biggest fear of the evening is unintentionally revealing my deep feelings for Bryon Montgomery's teenage daughter. Aria and I have been dating for just shy of six months now and no one knows of our relationship.

My anxiety begins to rise as I reach up to knock on the thick wood door. I awkwardly tug on my jacket and in attempt to straighten it. My fingers wrap tightly around the stems of the flowers I brought for Aria.

Just as I raise my hand to knock once more the door swings open to reveal my stunning girlfriend. Aria is dressed in a mid-thigh length black dress which has a fitted bodice and a flowing skirt. There is a three inch keyhole design on the chest allowing me a glance at her cleavage. My eyes travel down her slender frame to see she is wearing her favorite pair of four inch high heel stilettos.

"Good Evening Miss Montgomery. Here, these are for you." I grin sheepishly at the beautiful woman in front of me as I hand her the bouquet of daylilies.

Aria bites her bottom lip to suppress her spreading smile. "Thank you, Mr. Fitz."

Aria steps back and opens the door up wider for me to enter her house for the first time. My eyes roam around the warm home my girlfriend has grown up in. The mantle above the fireplace is lined with family photos of the Montgomery's. I can't help but smile ever so faintly at the pictures along the wall consisting of Aria as a baby and young toddler.

Byron Montgomery is at my side a moment later with an extra glass of scotch in his hand. I take the drink with appreciation and enjoy the feeling the warm liquid brings to my taste buds.

"Let me introduce you to some people Ezra."

Byron leads me farther into the living room to meet the rest of our colleagues. We all carry on pointless small talk as we much on the delicious food prepared by Ella.

My attention is taken away from my current conversation with Byron and the Dean due to some commotion taking place behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I see a tall man with dirty blonde hair pulling Aria into a tight hug. One that seemed much too intimate for my personal comfort.

"That's Jason DiLaurentis, he is Ali's older brother." Byron answers my unasked question.

I silently nod my head to acknowledge his statement. I try my hardest to bring my attention back to the two men standing in front of me only to bring my gaze back to Aria and Jason. He brought her flowers as well. The only difference is she doesn't have to quickly sneak her bouquet upstairs to her room before her parents can see them. Jason whispers something in her ear causing her to release a loud whole hearted laugh.

The pair lingers together at the base of the staircase talking and sharing a handful of stories with each other. After some time Aria manages to catch my gaze on her with a slight frown forming on my lips. Turning my attention back to my boss I attempt to follow along with the conversation.

Slipping up behind me I feel Aria's presence.

"Hey dad, mom needs you in the kitchen for a second." Aria informs her father thus taking his attention off of me. Once he scurries off to the kitchen Aria turns to me. "Would you care for a refill Mr. Fitz?" She purrs my name in a seductive voice causing me to clear my throat to conceal my groan due to the fact my boss is standing three feet from us.

"I can get it if you wouldn't mind showing me to the liquor."

Aria nods her head and motions for me to follow. I excuse us politely and walk away from my boss, Mr. Davison. Aria leads me past the living room down a short hallway and takes a left leading us to a closed door. Glancing over her shoulder she checks to ensure no one can see us. Pushing the door open, Aria pulls me into the dark unknown room then firmly shuts the heavy wood door behind us. I hear her flip the lock on the door prior to flipping on the lights.

"It's my dad's study," Aria says mindlessly upon sensing my confusion.

"I didn't invite Jason to come tonight," Aria confesses as she leads me over towards the desk to lean on the edge of it. "My mother believes I am dating him which is why she inviting him without telling me."

Feeling confused for a moment I ponder how to reply. "Why does she think that?"

"She knows I have a boyfriend due to those hickeys you keep giving me; she has caught me covering up a few of them time to time. Plus I am constantly sneaking out when she knows I am not with the girls. She is assuming its Jason since she has seen us around town every now and then."

Aria turns her gaze to stare at the rug with her arms crossed over her chest and gnaws on her bottom lip. "She may have also seen when he kissed me the other night on my way home from dinner with Spencer."

Releasing a heavy breath I close my eyes and shake my head trying to keep the image out of my head. I was furious when Aria informed me of what happened a few nights ago with this unknown man. Now that I have a face to go with the action I feel the jealousy building up within me.

Not wanting to dwell on the topic of him any longer I close the large gap between us. My hands grasp the sides of her face as I lower my lips down to crash against hers. Hooking my hands on the backs of her thighs, I lift her up to sit on top of the wood desk.

Aria moans into my mouth the moment my tongue glides into hers. She tangles her fingers firmly into my hair to keep a nice hold on me. Trailing my lips down to her neck I give Aria a moment to catch her breath. I slide my hands underneath her dress to caress her silky smooth thighs.

"Ezra… Ezra be careful…" Aria mutters breathlessly. "Ezra no hickeys right now."

Biting down on her sweet spot I suck firmly on the tender skin despite her warning of no love bites.

"Ezraaaaa," Aria moans into my ear while wrapping her legs around my waist.

Once I know I have left a decent sized mark I trail my lips down a little further to leave another one. Only this time, Aria pushes me back slightly and tell me no.

"Tomorrow you can give me as many as you want. However, I probably shouldn't walk around this party with a bright red irritated neck."

"Mmm I don't see a problem with it." My hands toy with her panties underneath her dress feeling her arousal. "I brought a surprise for you by the way."

"And what might that be?" Aria asks with excitement.

"You'll get it in a minute, but first…"

Grasping ahold of her hips, I sit her all the way on the desk and tell her to lay back. Taking a seat on the large leather chair I give myself a prime view of my delectable girlfriend. Aria's eyes set on me to see what I am going to do next.

Slipping my hands under her dress, I slide her light pink lacy panties down her legs and over her heels. Placing my hands on the insides of her thighs to spread them apart giving me a glorious view of her wet pussy.

"We have to be quick. They'll notice I am gone soon." Aria mutters with regret just as I am leaning forward to place my lips on her most sensitive area.

Kissing the insides of her thighs I can sense her arousal increasing and her legs beginning to tremble with anticipation. Aria leans back and fists the bottom of her dress at the sensation of my tongue gliding up her wet lips.

"Ezra…" Aria whimpers desperately.

Knowing I don't have the desired time to devour her, I opt for a quick yet pleasurable orgasm. Gliding my tongue along her wet pussy I tease her clit from time to time. Aria whimpers her need for me to play with her clit.

Glancing up at her, I bring all of my attention to the needy little bud knowing I am highly limited on time. Putting all of my mouth's focus on her clit, I slip two fingers into her core. Aria struggles greatly to keep her moans nonexistent.

My tongue and fingers work rapidly to bring Aria to the edge of her orgasm. Flicking my tongue faster in a circular motion brings her closer to her release. I squeeze her thigh teasingly and rake my nails along the inside of her leg.

"Ezra babe I am about to cum. A little more babe… and I will. Mmmmm. Yes." Aria's fingers tighten in my hair effectively keeping my face firmly pressed against her pussy.

One last firm flick of my tongue is all it takes to send her over the edge. I sit back and enjoy the sexy sight of my girlfriend wreathing out her high. She lays still for a moment to steady her breathing before forcing her body to sit up straight and pull me into a kiss.

"I love you so much Ezra. I wish I had time to pleasure you too. Just know, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Jason at all. I am all yours and only yours."

She reconnects our lips in a heated kiss which helps rid the remainder of my jealously.

"Soooo do I get my surprise now?" Aria wonders with curiosity and a dash of excitement.

Nodding my head I pull her off of the desk, bringing her to stand on her feet.

"Turn around and bend over the desk."

Aria does as I tell her to. Pulling up her dress I fully expose her bare lower half. Retrieving the undisclosed item from my jacket pocket I prepare them and inform her to spread her legs wide for me. While I wish I could drag this out and tease her for a few minutes, we truly don't have much time before her parents discover she is absent from the party.

Aria gasps harshly when she feels the cool metal ball ease into her core.

"Ezra what the hell is that?" She groans breathlessly in pleasure.

Without answering her question I insert the second large metal ball into her.

"Ezra!" She squeals at the foreign feeling.

I plant two playful swats to both sides of her firm ass prior to retrieving her panties and slipping them back on her. Pulling Aria to stand up straight I pull her dress back down to put her outfit back in order. With my hands on her hips, I slowly turn her body around to look her in the eye. Her face is covered in a light pink blush. Her eyes are dark and wide with lust. Lastly, she is gnawing on her bottom lip clearing attempting to refrain from moaning.

"I may have gone to New Haven a couple nights ago to pick out a little something for you from our sex shop. Let's just say I wanted you to have an idea on how I feel when you work me up in a room full of people and there is nothing I can do about it."

I smile in satisfaction seeing her horny reaction to the newest toy. Placing my hand on her lower back I guide her towards the door to return to the party. After a couple steps Aria freezing in place with a firm hand on my arm.

"Jesus Christ Ezra. How in the hell am I supposed to walk around this party for the next two hours with these things moving inside of me?" Aria squeaks out. Her thighs are clenched together and her eyes are firmly shut.

"I guess you'll have to adapt and find a way like I have multiple times in the past, Princess." With one last playful spank to her ass I lead her out of her father's study.

* * *

Aria has been struggling to maneuver around her house for the past couple of hours now. We have constantly grazed past one another in need of the faintest touch while no one was watching.

After a while Aria came to sit on the arm of the couch next to me. From anyone else's point of view it looked completely innocent for Aria to have perched herself on the arm of the couch. From my point of view on the other hand, I knew innocence was nowhere in the equation. Due to our close proximity it is clearly evident that Aria has been slowly, yet subtly, grinding her hips in place searching for even an ounce of some much desired friction.

Leaning down to pretend I need to adjust my pant leg, I brush my fingertips along her bare leg. Due to her hypersensitivity right now Aria's body reacts in a way I would not have expected. Aria nearly jumps out of her skin causing her to lose her balance and fall off of her perch. All eyes land on Aria out of curiosity.

I swiftly stand up to help pull Aria to her feet. She avoids my gaze in hopes of preventing me from seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Are you okay honey?" Byron rushes over to Aria right as I am helping her regain her footing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I don't know what happened." Aria assures everyone she is okay prior to scurrying off away from everyone.

Chuckling to myself I feel a sense of gratification wash over me knowing I have finally gotten her equally as worked up in public as she has done to me.

Glancing around the house I attempt to locate Aria only to come up short. Well over half an hour passes by before I finally catch the faintest flash of a black dress rounding the corner of what I presume to be the kitchen. Excusing myself from the monotone conversation I had been a part of, I head off towards the other side of the house.

Aria is in the kitchen refilling the snack platters and cleaning up the miniscule amount of dishes that has accumulated over the past few hours. Leaning against the wall in the kitchen I watch her from behind as she moves about her family kitchen.

Spinning around on her heel, she gasps loudly when she realizes I have been watching her. Roaming my eyes up and down her body I can tell she is a horny, crumbling mess. A smirk grazes my lips in satisfaction that I have finally found the upper hand for the first time in our relationship and teased her in an open event while remaining completely discreet.

"How are you feeling Miss Montgomery?"

Aria glares at me with a huff. "Don't smirk at me! You know damn well how I am feeling."

Glancing around the corner of the kitchen I see everyone is engrossed in whatever story Mr. Davidson is sharing. Most importantly, both of Aria's parents are preoccupied and show no sign of leaving the living room any time soon.

Walking up to Aria, I place my hands on each side of her waist to pin her between me and the counter. My lips hover over hers to brush along her plump lips as I mutter my teasing words to her.

"If you are in need of a release I would be more than happy to lend a hand." My left hand slips up the inside of her legs to graze her panties.

"Oh baby," I kiss her longingly. "Your panties are completely drenched."

"Ezra!" Aria squeals in shock when my fingers ease into her panties. "We can't… We can't do this right here."

"If you insist, baby." Retracting my hand from her panties I move to take a step back from her.

"No, Ezra!" Aria pulls my body back to hers not wanting any space between us.

She is even hornier than I thought. "Do you want me to take you upstairs to your bedroom? I will take care of that ache you have between your thighs." My voice is low and husky against her neck as I whisper into her ear.

Aria nods her head furiously clearly unable to verbally respond.

Taking her hand in mine, we swiftly make our way to the back staircase to ensure no one sees us heading upstairs. Aria points to which door leads to her bedroom the moment we reach the top of the stairs.

We barely have the door shut before Aria attempts to shed her dress. Her trembling body makes it difficult to unzip her dress. Turning her around, I unzip and remove the flattering dress for her. My eyes roam her lingerie clad body through the body length mirror in front of us.

Aria looks undeniably sexy and mature in front of me. Her hair is wavy down her shoulders. She has a crimson blush on her cheeks to match the look of lust in her eyes. Her breathing is shallow and rapid to express her anxious desires.

After a moment I notice her eyes flutter shut when I lift my hands up to unclasp her bra allowing it to fall to her feet. My cool hands faintly trace down her warm curves until they hook in the lace of her light pink panties. I remove the last bit of lace from her body leaving her completely bare to me. Ever so slowly I kiss my way back up her body until I am standing straight behind her once more.

"I need you to get these things out of me Ezra, like now. I already tried earlier in the bathroom but failed. Please, Ezra. They have been surreal, but right now I just need them out of me and you in me." Aria's large doe like eyes fully showcase her emotions.

Placing a delicate kiss under her ear, I mutter her next moves into her ear. "Go lay down on the bed, honey."

Aria swiftly does as I tell her to. I disregard my clothing as well in hopes of preventing anything from becoming wrinkled.

Climbing on top of my beautiful girlfriend, I settle myself into a comfortable position to thoroughly pleasure her and fulfil her needs. Aria releases a heavy sigh of relief the moment I remove her newest toy from her southern region. With the metal items out of sight and mind on her nightstand I plan on making love to my girlfriend for the first time in her own bed.

"Please no teasing… I need to feel you right now, Ezra." Aria murmurs breathlessly against my lips between kisses.

Aria wraps her right leg around my waist effectively pulling my hips down to press against hers. My hand grips her soft thigh in my large palm. Using my free hand I guide my erection to her entrance. Our eyes lock together as I slowly ease into her.

"Ezra," Aria mutters in shock as I give her every inch I have to offer.

Tucking her hair behind her ear I smile seeing the happiness portrayed on her face. I lace my right with her own above her head on her pillow.

Our bodies rock together in slow yet deep motions. The ever so soft creaking of her mattress paired with our heavy breathing is the only indication of our naughty activities.

We don't intend on making this one of our long drawn out love sessions consisting of multiple orgasms. It isn't rushed and rough either; it is merely slow and sensual. Our bodies move together in perfect harmony as they always have. Our lips barely breaking away from one another for more than a few seconds when needing to refill our lungs with oxygen.

Aria and I are nearing our climaxes fairly quickly. Aria crashes her lips against mine the moment she feels her release approaching in hopes of keeping her moans quiet. A handful of thrusts later is all it takes for me to lose myself inside of her.

My tired and satisfied body collapses on top of her petite frame. Aria purrs her pleasure of feeling a bit of my body weight on top of her as our naked bodies cling together. Neither of us are sure how much time has passed by due to basking in comfort and happiness.

"We should probably go back downstairs." I groan in distaste.

Aria quickly shakes her head in denial and holds onto my body firmly. "I'm sure they are all pretty buzzed by now from my dad's scotch. No one will notice we are both gone. Let's just enjoy this moment as long as we can."

"I love that idea."

I place two swift pecks to her lips then shift our bodies under her sheets. Aria cuddles into my side and wraps her silk sheets tighter around her body.

"I'm going to be honest, your sheets are much nicer than mine."

Aria giggles at my confession and offers to buy me a set of the sheets as an upcoming Christmas gift.

"I love you so much, Ezra." Aria traces mindless patterns on my bare chest and snuggles deeper into my side.

Pressing several kisses to the top of her head, I pull her in as close as I can. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

* * *

Aria and I finally accepted it was time for us to redress and slip back down to the party when we hear the guests begin to leave. It doesn't take us long to slip back into our formal attire and wipe away any ounce of sex from our appearance.

Aria places her damp pink panties in my pocket along with the metal balls as a reminder of the fun winter break will bring us.

We slowly make our way down the back staircase in hopes of avoiding any attention. Once we reach the bottom of the stairs and step onto the hardwood flooring in the kitchen I glance around to leave a lingering kiss on my beautiful girlfriend's lips. Our lips had only just broken apart when we hear footsteps approaching. Standing in front of us is none other than Ella Montgomery.

"There you two are. What were you doing upstairs? I've been looking for you both." Ella asks with curiosity as she glances back and forth between the two of us.

"Oh uhhh," Aria shares a glance at me before turning back to her mother. "I wanted to show Mr. Fitz my book collection. I was hoping he would be able to spot any classic I might be missing that he felt I would enjoy. You know I am always looking for more recommendations."

I try my hardest to hold back a chuckle at her somewhat smooth lie. Readjusting my coat, I freeze in place when I hear the metal balls slightly clang together thus creating a highly noticeable sound. Aria fake coughs in attempt to muffle the noise and pull her mother's gaze off of me.

"Hmm okay. Did you have any good recommendations for— Ezra, what is in your pocket?" Ella's eye trail down to lock on the pocket of my pants.

Moving my suit coat to the side was the worst physical response I could have done. By doing so I made Aria's pink panties completely visible to the older woman standing a foot from me. I stuff the lace item further into my pocket to shield it from sight.

"Aria Marie Montgomery! What in the hell did you do!" Ella screeches in a very firm tone at the realization of what she just saw.

Aria shrugs her shoulders with a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?"

Ella crosses her arms over her chest. "I have done your laundry on more than one occasion young lady. I know exactly what that was hanging out of _Mr. Fitz's_ pocket." She spits harshly in distaste "That is why you two have been gone this whole time."

Ella's enraged eyes shoot back towards me to give me the deadliest glare I have ever witnessed. She opens her mouth to speak though she freezes when she hears Byron calling for her announcing the Dean is about to leave so she should come say goodbye.

"You two are going to wash all of the dishes and clean up the kitchen while I get everyone out of this house. The moment they are gone so help me God I am going to strangle one of you if not both of you!"

Ella storms off across the house to join her husband. Turning towards Aria I ask her what we should tell them. Aria shrugs her shoulders in defeat then falls into my chest not caring who may see us now. I wrap my arms firmly around her body and stroke her back.

"It'll all be okay, honey. Don't worry."

I place a kiss to her temple then tell her we should clean up real quick before we upset Ella any further.

We silently move around the kitchen cleaning everything up. Aria putting all the food in containers and then handing me the dishes to wash and load into the dishwasher.

Fifteen minutes later we have the kitchen put back in order. There is only one person left who Ella is trying her hardest to shoo out the door. I pull Aria into my arms in hopes of reassuring her everything will work out. She buries her head into my chest and clings onto me for dear life. My hands repeatedly glide up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"Aria, Ezra come in here now." Ella shouts the second the front door is firmly closed.

Aria sighs heavily in hesitation. Lacing our fingers together, I lead her into the living room to talk with her mother.

"Oh Ezra, I didn't know you were still here. Are you—"Byron trails off when he notices my hand is twined with his teenage daughter's. "What is going on here?"

"That is exactly what they are going to tell us. I caught the two of them coming downstairs from Aria's bedroom a little bit ago." Ella huffs with crossed arms.

Byron looks back and forth between the three of us. "Her bedroom? Why in the fuck were you in my little girl's bedroom?" Byron quickly takes four large strides to stand directly in front of me.

"Dad now wait. Just give us a moment to talk first and explain this."

"Explain what exactly?" He asks Aria in confusion only for his hatred to return to his eyes and glare at me. "I asked you a question and I demand an answer right now."

Sensing our lack of desire to respond to him, Ella does it for us. "They were having sex Byron. They were upstairs having sex while her parents and his colleagues were down here having a staff party!"

"You bastard!"

I don't recall much after hearing those words snarled at me.

I felt the first blow to my face, though every single hit after that seemed to blend together. At some point I fell to the floor due to the repetitive punches to my face and my stomach. My sight was dazed and spinning quite a bit. I could vaguely hear Aria's screams for her father to stop; her voice sounded so far away.

One last deep punch to my stomach is all my body can handle. My eyes begin to drop and the blurry visions I had moments ago are now all gone. All I can hear is Aria screaming louder for me to wake up. I try as hard as I can for her, but I merely cannot open my eyes.

 **Aria's POV**

I tried as hard as I could to let Byron explain my relationship to him but he wasn't having any part of it. In his eyes, Ezra raped and manipulated me. Byron beat the hell out of Ezra despite my screams and pleas for him to stop. Why did Mike have to spend the night at Conner's house? He would be able to pull Byron off of Ezra. I tried multiple times with no success. All I got out of trying to pull Byron away was getting shoved aside roughly.

"Ezra!" I scream with tears running down my cheeks at the latest punch. It hit Ezra so hard in the gut blood began spewing out of his mouth slightly.

Regaining my footing I hurry to Ezra's side. I place his head in my lap not giving a damn about the blood. Running my fingers through his hair I whimper out of fear.

"Ezra, Ezra! Babe open your eyes. Please baby look at me!"

"Don't bother Aria, this bastard got what he deserves." Byron smirks in satisfaction.

Ella is standing back silently watching the entire scene unfold. I had begged for her to help with no avail. Byron picks up his glass of scotch and throws back the entire glass in one big gulp. He has this look of satisfaction to him as if he is proud of himself for what he has done to my Ezra.

"Please, Ezra. I need you to open your eyes for me."

A new wave of sobs rush through my body when Ezra begins to cough up more blood and curl into my lap. I try my absolute hardest to pull Ezra up onto his feet. My petite stature doesn't help one bit, though I do have semi decent strength. My muscles scream in protest as I try with all of my might to get the somewhat conscious Ezra up.

His weight is rather heavy slumped against my little body. I don't think about the strain I am experiencing right now. With his right arm draped over my shoulder, I hold onto his torso firmly with my left arm. We shuffle ever so slowly towards the door with the goal of reaching his car.

"Where do you think you are going young lady? You are grounded with zero privileges until I state otherwise." Byron scoffs with distain.

"I am taking my boyfriend to the Emergency Room as a result from your pigheaded behavior!" I reply without even bothering to look his way.

"Aria," My mother speaks up for the first time this evening. "You are not leaving this house."

"The hell I'm not. I am taking my injured boyfriend to go see a Doctor. You can both bet your asses I will not be living here any longer after what you have done this evening."

Byron releases a harsh laugh asking where I expect to live while still being a minor. When I inform him I will be moving in with Ezra I slam the door shut swiftly not wanting to hear what they have to say.

"You are doing great, Ezra. We are almost to the car. Just a little closer." I encourage him.

I can tell he is fading fast. Five minutes later I have him in the passenger seat buckled up to go to the ER. I break nearly every traffic law during the drive there due to my rushing.

Pulling up to the ER I throw it in park then run inside to get some help. Several nurses came out to get Ezra out of the car and lift him up onto a gurney. My heart shatters when they tell me to remain in the waiting room while they take a look at him. It is then in that moment I finally allow myself to crumble into a sobbing mess at what happened tonight.

* * *

Two hours later I am finally allowed to join Ezra in his room.

The nurse, Lauren, gave me the full rundown on his situation before letting me into the room. She told me he is suffering from massive internal bruising, two broken ribs, a broken nose, and two matching black eyes. They assured me he will be okay in time, though, he will experience severe abdominal pain.

It was nearly impossible to keep my tears back as she was explaining everything to me. The moment she pushed open the door to his private room the Watergate busted open and I began sobbing. My Ezra is in a drug induced slumber covered in bruises from my father.

Lauren assured me they gave him plenty of pain meds along with the sleep additive to help take the edge off as much as possible. Once she leaves us alone I slowly make my way to the side of his bed. Running my fingers through his curly hair helps me focus on the fact he is alive and will be okay in time.

"I am so sorry Ezra. I am so, so sorry."

My sobs were so heavy I didn't even register the faint knock on the door. Lauren had returned with Ezra's phone and wallet in hand.

"We didn't want anything to happen to these so we kept them at the nurses' station."

Nodding my head in appreciation I take the items from her. "Thank you."

"You can lay with him if you'd like. As long as you stay on his left side and don't press down on the right side of his ribcage." Lauren offers with a warm smile.

I wipe the tears away furiously. I am sure my makeup is a smeared mess by now. The nurse leaves us alone yet again and bids us goodnight.

Hesitantly I crawl onto the bed to lay curled up in his side. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and struggle to not cry any more. He is safe and we are together, which is all I can ask for.

Pressing one last kiss to his neck I allow myself to drift off to sleep hoping to rid myself of my pounding headache from all the crying I have been doing.

"I love you Ezra Fitz."

 **Okay! So there we go. I haven't written one of them getting caught in a while so I figured it was about time! Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think. You get new chapters once I've hit 20+. So keep that in mind.**

 **I will possibly do the thing I had done on twitter where you get to vote on what the next chapter is like I did with this one. If you want me to continue letting you pick the following chapter then I am up for that! Let me know if you prefer it that way or wish to be surprised.**


	15. Ian, I Need You

**Ian, Can You Pick Me Up?**

 **Actual Chapter 15**

 **Ian's POV**

The shrill ringing of my phone breaks the dead silence of my bedroom thus pulling me from my relaxing slumber. Rolling around in bed I reluctantly reach for my cell phone. It's two in the morning, who could possibly be calling me? Blinking my eyes rapidly to adjust to the lit up screen I squint my eyes to view the name.

Lucy Goosey.

Releasing a heavy sigh I accept the call and fall back down into my pillows.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" I mumble in a groggy tone.

The line is silent for a moment making me wonder if she accidently called me.

"Lucy? You there?" I ask yet again.

Just as I am about to hang up the phone I hear a heavy sob emit from the other side of the phone.

"Ian… Can you—Can you come pick me up please?" Lucy's broken voice sobs.

Shooting up in bed I throw my sheets off of my body and jump out of bed.

"What's wrong Lucy? Where are you? Are you—Are you hurt?"

I nearly fall over on my ass while attempting to shove my legs into a pair of jeans.

"Something happened and… and I just need you. Please Ian." Lucy's cries leaves a heavy feeling in my heart.

"Where are you honey?"

Yanking my shirt on over my head I grab my shoes and bolt down the apartment stairwell towards my car. Jumping into my car I sit here in reverse waiting to hear which way I need to go.

"Lucy, where are you honey?" I ask calmly once more trying to get the necessary information out of her.

"I uh, well I don't know exactly." Lucy pauses for a moment in attempt to calm her shaky tone.

"What is around you? Are you at someone's house or a business?" I try to prod a bit, bringing her distracted mind back to our conversation.

"Um everything is closed but I see a diner across the street named Ross's. As for street signs uh all I see is it is off of 22nd street but I cannot see the cross street. I'm really close to the highway which I'm pretty sure is highway 10."

Smiling to myself I feel relief wash over me now having a better idea as to where she is and head off in that direction.

"Ian my phone is dying, I only have one percent left." Lucy whimpers clearly terrified.

Panic runs through me and I feel chills running down my spine at the thought of Lucy located in a not overly safe area without her phone.

"If the diner is still open why don't you go wait in there for me to come get you so I know you are safe?"

"Okay… But Ian, please h—." Lucy's phone dies before she can finish her sentence.

Pressing harder on the gas petal I speed down the highway to find Lucy. My mind is racing with confusion as to what type of trouble my twenty-one year old coworker has managed to find herself in at the middle of the night on a Saturday.

Roughly twenty minutes later I locate the diner Lucy is at. Pulling into a front row spot I quickly shut off my car and run inside to find Lucy. The diner is deserted and yet I cannot seem to pinpoint Lucy.

"Hey sugar, sit wherever you want." A middle aged woman from behind the counter shouts my way when she hears the bell attached to the door jingle.

Running a nervous hand through my hair I feel my fear bubbling up yet again. Where could she be?

"Actually, I am looking for a friend of mine. Has a petite woman in her early twenties come in here within the last fifteen minutes maybe?"

The tall redheaded woman runs her eyes up and down me for a moment with a judgmental look.

She nods her head to the row of secluded booths tucked down the narrow hall to her right.

"Last booth on your left. She is beaten up pretty bad. I made her some toast and gave her some water for her to munch on while she waited for you."

"Thank you so much!" Sighing in relief I all but run down to the booth she said.

"Lucy?"

My heart breaks at the sight in front of me. My adorable and kind hearted costar is all scrapped up with bruises on what used to be beautiful porcelain skin. Her black mini, and boy do I mean mini, dress is torn as well. Her perfectly crafted makeup is now smeared on her face clearly from her heavy sobs.

"Ian," She whispers sounding broken.

Sitting down next to her I carefully wrap my arm around her waist. Lucy falls into my chest and holds on tight to me.

"What happened tonight, Goose?" I ask softly before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Lucy shakes her head as an indication she cannot discuss it right now. Pulling her delicately out of the booth I inform her she needs to go to the doctor. Lucy tried to protest but I knew not going wasn't an option. She is marked up really bad and based on the horrid wincing she makes every time she moves even half an inch, I can tell something is badly hurt.

I place a ten dollar bill on the table to pay for her food prior to carrying her out to my car. She didn't mutter a single word the entire drive to the ER. She did however lace her left hand with mine and keep ahold of it in her lap during the drive.

 _ **LB**_

Lucy and I were at the hospital for a couple of hours. Thankfully by some miracle nothing is broken despite a badly sprained ankle and wrist.

Lucy hasn't said much about what happened tonight. She asked to talk to the doctors alone initially but then asked I be brought back into the room during the exam. I held her hand for as much of it as I could and averted my eyes when they undressed her to treat some of her cuts.

"I'm sorry for getting you up in the middle of the night, Ian." Lucy says lowly once the nurse leaves the room for Lucy to redress.

"It is no problem at all Goose. I am glad you called me. You know I will always come whenever you need me 24/7."

Due to Lucy's limited range of motion from her sore torso I offer to slip her dress back on her. We slipped it on her so it was mainly located on her hips to cover more of her bruised thighs and to keep the tight fitting bodice off of her sensitive torso. I remove my navy blue hoodie to slip over her head thus covering her up. The faintest smile can be detected on her light pink lips and she snuggles into the warm hoodie.

A few minutes later a nurse returns to the room with Lucy's discharge paperwork and a prescription for pain meds. Lucy doesn't protest one bit when I scoop her up in my arms to carry her back out to my car much like I had earlier this evening.

I decide to take Lucy back to my apartment for the remainder of the evening to ensure she is okay and has someone to look after her.

It is just shy of five am by the time I park my car in the apartment complex lot. Clearly the meds they gave her at the ER are working because Lucy has been in and out of it the entire drive here. She doesn't even open her eyes when I remove her from the car and carry her up four flights of stairs to the top floor.

By the time we have entered my bedroom Lucy has begun snoring ever so softly. Due to my sheets already being tossed on the floor from my rapid fleeing of my bed earlier in the night it is easy to lay her down in bed. Grabbing the now cold sheets I tuck Lucy in then gently kiss her forehead.

"Night my Goose."

I retreat off towards my couch in the living room in hopes of getting at least a couple hours of sleep in before Lucy wakes up.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Do you want to get out of here?" I hear the man who I believed to be named Steven mutter in my ear seductively. His hands squeeze my hips firmly to pull my ass back firmly on his crotch to feel his stirring erection that I have been rubbing up on all night.

Nodding my head swiftly I tell him to lead the way.

We scurry out of he packed night club and head off towards his car. I had been drinking majority of the night whereas he had only been sipping on drinks here and there. He slips his grey coat on me over my shoulders to keep me warm during the walk out to his car due to the cool temperature this evening.

Steven assists me into the passenger seat then rounds the car to start up the sleek looking black BMW.

Unable to remain in my seat during this seemingly long drive I find myself leaning across the small gap between us to kiss his neck. My hand slips down his chest to loosen several of the buttons on his shirt before dropping my hand down to his lap. Steven releases a harsh groan at the feeling of my teeth nipping on his neck and my hand slipping into his boxers.

"Fuck keep going." His grip on the steering wheel tightens tremendously when I whisper my desires into his ear.

The long sleeves on his jacket continue getting in the way of my hand's intended movements. Rolling my eyes in annoyance I sit back for a moment to discard the unnecessary article of clothing. When doing so I feel something cool slide down my leg and fall at my feet. Reaching down out of curiosity I search for the unknown item. My heart stops the moment my fingers grasp the cool metal item and I realize exactly what I am holding.

A gold wedding band.

"You're married?" I shriek in shock.

Steven awkwardly laughs for a moment as if it were no big deal. "Well, technically yes but…"

"But what!" I scream at him. "You are married! What, were you taking me to some hotel then going to go home to your wife in the morning as if nothing happened?"

"No, of course not!" He reaches over to place his hand on my thigh under my short dress. "My wife is out of town with the kids. We have the house to ourselves."

I shove his hand off of my leg as if his touch burned my skin. "Kids? No. This isn't happening. I want you to take me home now."

Slowing down for the red light in front of us he looks over at me with the sexy smirk he had been giving me all night in the club. "Come on baby, you have been feeling naughty all night. I'm sure the moment I get you out of this sexy little dress you won't be saying no."

"Don't touch me!" I slap his hand away once again when it finds itself on my bare thigh. "I said no, now take me home. Or just let me out here. I don't care which, but nothing more is happening between us."

Steven chuckles darkly making my skin crawl. "Not gonna happen sweetheart."

"I said let me out!"

Looking ahead I notice the next light turning yellow. Now is my chance. Reaching to unlock the door I attempt to fling the door open. Steven roughly grasps ahold of my arm firmly holding me into the still moving vehicle. We struggle continuously as I fight to get out.

Just as I think he is about to stop the car for the now red light I move to jerk my weight away from him. The only thing I wasn't expecting was for him to speed up with the intention to run the light expecting me to remain in the vehicle.

Next thing I know I am falling out the side of the sports car and tumbling along the rough asphalt. The momentum in my body causes me to tumble right down the slight ditch on the side of the road. Lifting my head barely I see the taillights of his car racing away rapidly driving off into the night.

I lay here for a moment unable to move my aching body. Everything is screaming in protest when I attempt to push myself up into a sitting position. It takes a few minutes for my mind to register what just happened.

In this moment I couldn't be happier that I chose to not bother with carrying a clutch tonight and opted to keep my phone, ID, and credit card in my bra not wanting to be responsible for keeping track of my own purse. Pulling my phone out of my light blue bra I dial the one person I know will come save me without pressuring me to answer any questions.

Ian Harding.

 _ **LB**_  
My body jolts awake in shock. My eyes jump around the unfamiliar room nervously, unsure of my current location. Glancing down at my body I see I am wearing a hoodie and can feel my dress is barely around my waist. I look around for my phone only to come up with nothing.

Throwing the dark grey comforter off of my body I force myself out of bed. My ragged breath increases in panic realizing I have no idea where I am nor what took place last night.

Just as I place my right foot down on the cool hardwood flooring I find myself involuntarily shrieking in pain and tumbling to the ground. An even louder gasp of pain escapes my lips in response to the slightest of pressure being placed on my right wrist in hopes of catching myself during the fall.

Whimpering in pain I close my eyes and curl up into the fetal position feeling helpless.

The rushing of heavy footprints along the floor cause me to panic yet again. The unknown person is rapidly headed my way clearly knowing I have woken up.

"Lucy! What happened little Goose?" The ever so soft and worried voice of my beloved costar Ian Harding asks.

My head shoots up in a mixture of shock and happiness. "Ian! What are you… What?"

Ian instantly cradles my aching body into his lap. "You called me last night to come pick you up. I wanted to make sure you were okay so I brought you here for the night. I am glad you are finally awake."

I stare at him in confusion for a moment.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Ian's warm blue eyes roam my clearly confused face.

Shaking my head briefly, I snuggle deeper into his cozy chest. "I remember bits and pieces. The last thing I remember is trying to call you for help."

"Why don't we uh get you back in bed before we run through last night?"

Ian moves to rise up on his feet with me still cradled in his arms. I pause his actions just prior to him setting me down on his mattress.

"Can you um actually help me into the bathroom first?" I ask shyly noticing my sudden urge to pee.

Ian laughs with his adorable grin then nods in agreement. He delicately places me on my feet right inside of the bathroom door. As a true gentleman he pulls the door shut behind him then waits for me to inform him I am done.

Unfortunately due to my throbbing right wrist I cannot seem to pry this tight dress off the remainder of my body. I struggle for the longest time before finally giving up and shouting for Ian. Without muttering a word, he simply kneels down in front of me and pulls the offending garment off of me. I smile ever so softly in appreciation then shoo him back out of the bathroom.

Once I have taken care of my personal needs I inform Ian he can come back in. I had wanted to walk back to the bed myself though we both quickly realized that wasn't much of an option. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter every time he scoops me up in his arms so effortlessly as if I am as light as a feather.

Ian gently places me back in his bed and helps me readjust the pillows so I am sitting up. Ian takes a seat on the edge of his mattress facing me with his hand resting on my lap over the comforter.

"First of all, how are you feeling? I know you must be in pain. It's time for you to take your meds, well actually you should have taken them two hours ago but you were passed out in a very deep slumber."

I tilt my head to the side in complete confusion. "Medication? I don't take anything. How long have I been asleep anyway"?

Ian nod his head and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"After I picked you up from the diner last night I took you to the hospital since you were banged up pretty bad. They said you didn't break anything though you did sprain your right wrist and right ankle very badly during your fall. You also did quite a number on your knees; specifically your right knee which has to be treated daily to prevent infection."

I stare at him in shock, blinking my eyes unsure of what to say in response.

"The hospital prescribed you an antibiotic as well as Hydrocodone for your pain. You need to eat with both of them; is there anything in particular you'd like for me to make you or order in for dinner?"

"Wait, dinner? Ian what time is it?" I ask in a sudden panic.

"Oh uh, just after five in the evening." He responds, unsure as to why I am suddenly panicking.

"WHAT!" I shout. Throwing the covers off of me yet again I attempt to get up. "I have to go get Jack. Oh my god. He hasn't had breakfast or even dinner! He needs to go potty!"

"Woah, woah, wait." Ian places his warm hands on my side to keep me firmly in bed. "I already stopped by your apartment this morning to pick him up. He is here along with his container of food and his bed that I found in your bedroom. He is perfectly content in the living room chewing on a large bone I picked up for him on the way home."

A wave of relief washes over me and I can finally settle back down. "Thank you Ian. You are truly one of a kind."

I place a lingering kiss to his cheek as a way of showing my appreciation which causes him to blush faintly. Biting my bottom lip I struggle not to smile as well.

"I would kill for some of your delicious fettuccini and garlic bread if you have the necessary ingredients?" I mutter after a moment of comfortable silence.

Ian nods his head swiftly in confirmation and offers to go check the pantry. Pulling the sheets up to my chest, I smile to myself at the fact I am lounging in his bed about to eat dinner with him.

 _ **LB**_

Ian ended up cooking his signature pasta for me as I requested. The two of us lounged in his bed eating dinner as we watched countless episodes of _Friends_ on his flat screen TV. Jack remained nuzzled between our legs at the foot of the bed chewing away on his stuffed ice cream toy Ian took from my apartment this morning.

After dinner Ian disappeared from the bedroom to wash up our dishes.

When he returns to the room I release a heavy sigh and attempt to stretch my screaming muscles.

"Do you want to take a warm bath or anything to see if that might sooth some of the pain away?" Ian offers with a look of sympathy.

I dwell over the pros and cons of how much water on my cut up skin is going to sting verse how relaxing it would be for my muscles. After a moment I nod my head in agreement.

"That'd be perfect, thank you."

Ian offers to fill up the tub for me allowing me to remain in bed as long as possible.

Roughly fifteen minutes later he enters the bedroom to inform me the tub is ready. Yet again he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom. I smile brightly when I see he made it a bubble bath and even lit a few candles around the bathroom. He grabs a large white fluffy towel from the shelf next to the shower and places it on the little table next to the bathtub.

"If you need anything just shout. I'm going to fold and put away the mass loads of laundry I have been putting off." Ian grins his adorable boyish grin at me then slips out of the bathroom.

Glancing over towards the door I notice he left it open a couple inches in order to hear me if I need him. Pulling his hoodie over my head I drop it to the floor along with my panties. Ever so carefully I ease into the water with as much caution towards my ankle as I can.

Sinking down into the water I cannot help but to moan in bliss. The warm bubbly water, the darkness of the room only lit by candlelight all together make me feel the most relaxed I have been in quite some time.

I remain in the tub for an unknown length of time. Ian popped in to check on me at some point and told me I should probably get out due to my body drifting in and out of sleep.

Getting out of the tub was nowhere near as easy as getting in. Ian helped me with full discretion get out of the tub and dry off. He acted as a perfect gentleman when assisting me in redressing in a pair of his light blue boxers and a dark blue knit t-shirt.

He tucks me into his bed yet again. I smile when I see he brought Jack's dog bed into the room and placed it next to the bed. Jack however barks at Ian wanting to be placed on the bed with me. Ian does as my little dog wishes without hesitation.

"You don't know how relieved I am to know you are safe. So many things could have happened to you last night Goose." Ian's voice wavers, full of emotions.

Tearing my eyes away from his I struggle to keep my tears at bay. "I know, I wasn't thinking clearly last night. I went to that club with all of the wrong intentions. I was upset and seeking the wrong kind of attention."

"Why did you go, Luce?" His voice is barely above a whisper at this point.

Shrugging my shoulders I avoid his question. When he presses a little harder I am forced to answer with the utter most honesty.

"Filming yesterday really got to me. I've had all of these feelings lately building up and then at work it just hit me full force. I went to that club alone in hopes of screwing around with some random guy as if he could fill the void for the evening."

Ian scoots even closer to me leaving virtually no gap between us. "Feelings about what? I am worried about you Goose; you've been so different and out of character lately."

Closing my eyes I gnaw on my bottom lip. Taking a deep breath I decide to live in the moment. It is now or never.

"You. My feelings for you are only growing with time. Filming that passionate scene yesterday where our characters were fighting to remain together really hit me. You and I are never going to have that as Ian and Lucy."

Ian's hand slips under my chin to tilt my face up to look him in the eye. He has the biggest smile growing on his face at my confession.

"Who says we can never have that ourselves?"

I scoff at his simplistic question. He knows there is nothing simple about this situation. Our boss, Marlene, made it painstakingly clear Ian and I were not to engage in a personal intimate relationship due to the show. Reminding Ian of this he merely rolls his eyes and says we can do whatever we wish when Marlene is absent.

I open my mouth to reply to him only to fall short. I am not exactly sure what to say here. I have had feelings for him since the moment we met during our chemistry test. I had tried dating around with the intent to move past my desires for Ian though I have failed every single time.

Ian decides to take the next step prior to my verbal response.

Seconds later I feel Ian's smooth, delicate lips pressed against my own. My eyes flutter shut and I lean into the kiss. I moan ever so softly into his mouth from his tongue grazing my lower lip. Ian's large hand grasps ahold of the side of my face as our kiss begins to heat up.

Pulling apart due to lack of oxygen I giggle in relief. For the first time in nearly two years I am getting what I have dreamed of every night.

"Why don't we continue this in the morning when you are more awake? We can figure everything out then."

Nodding my head in agreement I smile a true happy smile for the first time in quite some time. Ian hands me my glass of water to drink along with a pain pill. My final round of pain meds for the evening begin to kick in almost instantly.

Ian ensures I am all tucked in and settled in bed. He presses a lingering kiss to my forehead then informs me he plans on sleeping in the living room. I all but beg him to stay in bed and cuddle with me for the evening.

It doesn't take much persuading for him to agree. Ian strips down to his boxers then slips underneath the sheets. His arms wrap lovingly around my body to hold on to my petite frame.

I could easily get used to this feeling. With one final kiss to my neck I am drifting off to sleep.

 _ **LB**_

A heavy pounding on the front door causes Ian and I to both stir from our peaceful slumber. Little baby Jack is barking up a storm, clearly unhappy he has been woken up as well.

"I'll go see what it is. I'll be right back." Ian grumbles in distaste.

Ian stumbles off towards the door with Jack in tow. My exhausted body makes it difficult to remain awake. On the other hand, the loud shouting emitting from the living makes it equally as difficult to return to sleep.

"You missed my friend's event Ian. You were supposed to meet me at eight o'clock and yet you never showed or even bothered answering your phone. I have been calling all night long."

Ian sighs heavily. "I am sorry. Something came up last night so I slept most of today. I haven't even looked at my phone." Ian attempts to explain to the disgruntled person though it doesn't seize the yelling.

"Oh yes, I know ALL about that! There are photos all over the internet and social media of you carrying Lucy Hale around in and out of the hospital and driving off with her in your car. Care to explain that?"

There is a very long pause of utter silence.

"She is here, isn't she? That is her dog so she has to be here!" The unknown voice shouts. I can tell the person is nearing the bedroom due to the voice becoming slightly clearer as well as louder to hear.

My body stiffens when the bedroom light is flipped on to reveal Sophie, Ian's girlfriend, standing in the doorway. I know they have been on and off again here and there. Based on her current presence and reaction to my occupying Ian's bed I would say they are most likely together at the moment. Well, for the time being that is.

"Why in the hell is she in your bed Ian!" Sophie all but screams at him while giving me a death glare.

I shift uncomfortably in the bed feeling undeniably awkward. Ian flips the lights off with an apologetic look then shuts the door. I can still hear their raised voices through the thin walls though it is rather muffled now.

"She got hurt last night. I brought her hear to take care of her; I am not making her sleep on my crappy couch when she is injured."

"Okay, fine I will accept that. However, that doesn't explain why you were clearly asleep in here with her. There are no pillows or blankets on the couch and you took an awfully long time to answer the door which means you must have been in here." Sophie fires back with a new wave of rage.

Ian is quiet for several minutes before answering Sophie in a low voice. I strain my ears in hopes of hearing his response.

"I was planning on meeting up with you tomorrow for us to have a talk…" He trails off gently.

"No need," Sophie spats harshly. "It is crystal clear what is going on here. Don't bother calling me when this doesn't work out."

Roughly thirty seconds later there is a loud slamming noise echoing through the apartment from Sophie yanking the front door shut behind her.

Ian returns to the bedroom a couple minutes later.

"I can go Ian. I am so sorry to have come between you two. I just—I really should leave." Tears well up in my eyes.

Happiness never seems to be something I can have for more than a couple hours. Ian rushes to the side of the bed and pleads for me not to go anywhere. He assures me I am not ruining anything and I am exactly where he has always dreamed I would be.

Ian lifts up the comforter and eases into the bed with slight hesitation in fear of my reaction. I merely offer a weak smile up at him. Ian presses a sweet kiss to my forehead as a way of saying everything is going to be okay.

"You will always be my number one choice, Goose." Ian wraps his arms loosely around my waist and pulls me in closer to his chest.

We share one last kiss then allow sleep to overcome us yet again.

Maybe happiness does last for longer than a few hours. I have a feeling I am about to experience the real meaning of happiness for the first time in my life all because of this sexy man next to me.

 **Hope this was okay. Honestly didn't like how this turned out; it was nothing like how I had imagined it in my head. But it is what it is I guess.**

 **I have been working on Chapter ten to Good Things Happen with Time. I am intending on posting that this weekend as long as I have time to write the last little bit!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews! You can remain updated on the status of updates by following my twitter: EzriaLover4Ever**


	16. Mr Fitz the Chaperone

**Chapter 16**

 **Mr. Fitz the Chaperone**

 **This chapter is insanely long. I am sorry. I don't know why it happened; I don't know how it happened. But basically, it is long as fuck so I hope you have some free time.**

 **Aria's POV**

"Spencer, shut up. Too much talking for this earlier hour." Hannah groans loudly from her seat on the bus across from the bench Spencer and I are sharing.

"Han, it's nine in the morning." Emily reminds our whiney friend.

Spencer rolls her eyes then leans back against her seat to look out the window.

"What is taking so long anyway? We were supposed to leave over forty-five minutes ago." Emily questions as she looks around for some sort of explanation.

"My mom said Mr. Marks couldn't make it because of some family emergency. With that being said, we have to have another chaperone fill his place otherwise there won't be enough adults to cover the amount of students attending the trip." I inform my friends.

Closing my eyes I cross my arms over my chest in attempt to take a nap while we wait. I have been awake since five in the morning running around getting my stuff gathered for this trip. With graduation rapidly approaching, the graduating class of Rosewood Day are scheduled to have their senior trip to Rochester, New York this weekend. Despite the fact that it isn't exactly a glamourous trip to a well-known city, it is a free ticket out of Rosewood for the weekend.

While I am undeniably excited to get out of Rosewood and have this final hurrah with my classmates, I wish it were on any other weekend. My eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. My boyfriend Ezra Fitz and I had plans on spending the evening and all of the following Saturday together. Unfortunately, I will now be 428 miles away in a hotel room with my friends while he is home alone in his apartment.

The girls and I, along with the rest of the student's on the bus are growing rather antsy sitting here waiting in the bus. We were supposed to leave the school at 8:15 this morning then return in three days on Sunday afternoon. Yet, here we are going on an hour later and still sitting in the school parking lot.

Leaning my head on Spencer's shoulder I attempt to curl into her side in hopes of taking a nap. I hear Spence playfully scoff, though she doesn't make me shift my weight off of her.

"Holy shit." I hear Hannah gasp loudly just as I was drifting off. "Aria…"

"Hmmm," I grunt in response not bothering to open my eyes.

"Oh my god. Aria wake up." Spencer nudges my side swiftly.

"What's Fitz doing here?" Emily asks in confusion.

"WHAT?" I screech just a tad too loud.

Shooting up in my seat, I stare out Hanna's window to see my secret boyfriend standing about twenty feet from the bus with his overnight duffle bag over his shoulder as he talks with my mother and our principal, Mr. Tamberelli. Confusion fills my mind as I watch my boyfriend shake hands with his previous boss then turn to climb onto our bus.

I notice Ezra's eyes skim through the bus load of students in search of me before locating me at the very last row.

The boys on the football team break out in cheers and hollering when they see their former teacher walking down the main aisle.

"YEAH! Fitz is back!"

Ezra humbly smiled at everyone then took an empty seat about three rows ahead of me. I stare at him in shock; too numb to acknowledge the girls and their persistent questioning.

A moment later I see my mother climb onto the bus and tells everyone to quiet down.

"Okay everyone, I apologize for the delay. Mr. Marks was supposed to be our third chaperone though a personal issue arose and he could no longer attend. Mr. Fitz was gracious enough to fill in for Mr. Marks this weekend. Now that everything is in order we can head out!"

Digging my phone out of my pocket I rapidly open a new text to send to Ezra.

 _ **How did you get roped into being a chaperone when you don't work here anymore? What about your own job? -Ar**_

A moment later my phone buzzes.

 _According to the school board, when there is a field trip you have to have at least one male and one female chaperone in case a gender sensitive issue occurs during the trip. There aren't very many male teachers here. None of them were available. Which led to your mother ringing me repeatedly this morning until I answered my phone. I was worried something happened to you. Your father is covering my classes while I am gone. – Ez_

A small smile tugs on my lips at him worrying about me.

 _ **Nope, I am very much okay. Quickly adapting to the idea of being in a hotel with my sexy boyfriend the weekend of a very important birthday. – Ar**_

 _Aria… - Ez_

A wicked grin forms on my lips knowing he is reconsidering his decision to say yes to my mother.

 _ **Yes, Professor Fitz? ;) –Ar**_

Biting my lip I glance up at him in hopes of catching his facial expression. Though there are three rows of seats between us, I can see his left side sitting on the side of his bench from a diagonal angle. He coughs slightly and shakes his head with a playful smile of his own.

 _We have to behave this weekend._

 _ **Maybe I don't want to. Then what, Professor Fitz? –Ar xoxo**_

His response is instant. I gasp in shock at the words in front of me.

 _Then I will have no other option than to punish you, Miss Montgomery._

The smug bastard turns ever so slightly to send me a suggestive look as he chuckles knowing full well my mind is reeling now.

Throwing my head back against the seat, I close my eyes and release a huff. My birthday weekend/senior trip is going to be spent with my mother, my secret boyfriend, Ms. Welsh who has always harbored a crush on my secret boyfriend, and lastly, forty other students. I can only imagine what is going to happen these next few days.

* * *

Countless hours later we finally arrive to Rochester. Everyone was ecstatic to finally get out to stretch out legs and hopefully get settled into our rooms. Slowly but surely we all pile into the large lobby of the Marriott Courtyard we will be staying in for the weekend.

"I am going to start gathering room keys. Everyone wait over here for a moment then we can all head up to our floor at once." My mother announces loudly to the large crowd.

The girls and I linger near Ezra over by the front desk as we are eager to get upstairs to our rooms.

My mom didn't want to deal with bickering among the students about room assignments so she cut a deal with us. Three students were allowed to a room meaning one student in each queen sized bed and the third would sleep on the fold out couch. My mother gave the seniors two weeks to pick their roommates for the trip in order to appease us.

Last night mom and I stayed up late getting the list in order to ensure everyone was assigned a room. When we got to the end of the list we ran into a road block with me and my friends. We lucked out just barely when it came to rooms. Every student was given a room with two queens and a couch. Each of the three chaperones were set to have a king sized bed.

Due to the lack of one more necessary double queen, mom is allowing Spence and I to share a king room. We don't dare share this information with the other students to prevent them from claiming favoritism. This way, Hannah and Emily get a double queen and Spencer and I have a king.

"Is there anything you can do?" I overhear my mom plead.

The woman behind the desk types furiously on her keyboard then frowns once more, shaking her head in denial.

Placing my bag on the ground with the girls, I walk over to my mom.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Apparently we are one room short. Ms. Welsh had one job; that was to book 17 rooms. Though now, it would appear she only booked 16." Ella groans under her breath when Ms. Welsh acts as if she isn't at fault.

"I know! If need be I am sure Ezra could stay in my room on the couch, or they could bring him a trundle bed." Ms. Welsh smiles somewhat seductively towards Ezra.

While at any other time I would have been flaring with jealousy at some woman attempting to seduce my boyfriend into staying in her hotel room, I cannot find a jealous ounce within me. Ezra's eyes widen in shock though he tries his best to remain a loving gentleman.

"Thank you for the offer, Josie. I'm sure can figure something out."

"Ms. Welsh, why don't you go head and take the students upstairs to their rooms to get settled while I sort this out." Mom says curtly to the slightly younger woman.

Reluctantly she tells the students to head on up to the eighth floor to start getting everyone settled.

The moment Ms. Welsh is out of ear shot Ezra spins around to stare at the flustered employee. "I don't care what you do just please get me a room. One that is not with that woman!" I snicker a bit too loudly at his outburst.

"I don't know what to do. There are no more rooms available on our floor. We cannot have one of the chaperones on a different floor than all of the students as that defeats part of the purpose of a chaperone. I sure as hell am not making poor Ezra stay in a room with her. She will be all over him the moment he tries to go to sleep! Gahhh that woman! She never gets things done correctly unless she is handheld the entire way through it."

All three girls and even Ezra grin with a chuckle at my mother's frustrated confession. I playfully glare at Ezra when he covers his mouth to hide his laughing.

"You said we have sixteen rooms secured, right? Three kings and thirteen double queens?" Spencer asks suddenly once she recovers from her little snickering fit.

Ella nods her head in conformation.

"Well, what if Mr. Fitz takes mine and Aria's room then we can share with Han and Em? I know the school rule is technically only three people to a room, but we were going to sleep in the same bed anyway. I'm sure Han and Em wouldn't mind sharing the other bed or one of them could take the couch. That way we are all on the same floor and all three adults are the only ones with king beds."

I can tell Ella is mulling over the idea by the way she is gnawing on her bottom lip. After a moment Ella nods her head in satisfaction.

"You girls don't mind if Aria and Spencer bunk with you?" She double checks with Han and Em. Both girls shake their heads and announce they would rather the four of us be in the same room anyway. "Okay, we'll do that. This way there is nothing for Mr. Tamberelli to complain about when we return."

I smirk to myself when I see the woman behind the counter subtly sigh in relief realizing the situation has been handled and she no longer has to deal with an angry Ella Montgomery.

"With that all being resolved I guess we can head on up. Hopefully Ms. Welsh has given everyone their room numbers by now." Ezra announces then leads us across the lobby to the elevator.

The six of us shuffle into the elevator together with our baggage in tow. I casually slide in front of Ezra who has backed himself up to the far back right corner of the square space. I bite my lip harshly to suppress a moan of delight at the feeling of Ezra slipping his hands underneath my loose fitting tank top. His hands grasp my hips lightly as he pulls me backwards a step to hover right in front of him. We are so close I can feel his body heat radiating off of him and onto my back.

With my mom standing right in front of the door with her back to us I relax into his touch knowing she won't see a thing. I cannot help but to lean back into his chest loving the feeling of his hands on my bare skin.

The loud ding from the elevator announcing we have reached our floor causes me to snap out of my daydream. Ezra removes his hands from under my shirt as if nothing happened. The six of us one by one exit the elevator then head down the hall to where Ms. Welsh is listing off the few remaining students.

"Did you get it figured out?" She asks upon seeing our arrival.

I nod my head and answer her before my mother can make a snide remark about Ms. Welsh's error.

"Yes. Mr. Fitz is going to take our room then Spencer and I are going to share a room with Hannah and Emily."

"Great!" She abruptly states though sounding a bit reluctant. "See I knew it would all work out Ella!"

"Mhmm." Mom bites her tongue to prevent anything she'll regret from falling out of her mouth.

"Girls, you four are in room 824 it is down at the very end of the hall on your left." Ms. Welsh hands us the sealed envelope with our room number written on it containing our keycards. "With Ezra taking Aria and Spencer's room that means you are in room 826 Ezra."

"Thank you, Josie. I'm going to get settled before we head out for dinner." Ezra smiles politely, takes his envelope from her, and then all but bolts down the hall before she can say anything else.

"Looks like we will be right next door Mr. Fitz… very convenient." Hannah smirks in a teasing tone. "You know, in case anything were to happen and we would need _assistance_ , you would be just one room over."

I nudge her roughly in the stomach with my elbow and tell her to shut up. Ezra is clearly smirking, though, he is also blushing at her insinuation. We all make our way to the end of the hall to enter our respective rooms.

Tossing our bags on the two beds I plop down at the foot of my chosen bed and sigh heavily. Finally off of that damn bus and on a comfortable bed.

"Ohhhhh Ariaaaaaaa" Hannah bellows in a sing-song type of voice.

"What?" I groan and throw my arms over my face.

"Guess who has a conjoining room?" She smirks, clearly proud of herself when she sees me jump up from the bed.

I scurry over to the door to unlock our side. Raising my hand attentively I knock firmly on the light oak colored door. A minute goes by before I hear the deadbolt unlock and the door swing open.

"Well if it isn't my sexy Professor. I have a feeling this door is going to be receiving a lot of use this weekend."

Ezra grins at me realizing exactly what this means.

"Goodbye girls."

Ezra flashes his megawatt panty dropping smile at me without even looking their way. He hooks his arm around my slender waist and all but yanks me playfully into his room. He shuts the door behind us then firmly locks it.

"I have been dying to kiss you since I stepped onto that bus over seven hours ago Ezra admits just before capturing my lips in a longing kiss.

Tangling my arms around his neck I pull him back down to my height level. "Good thing we have plenty of time to make up for those torturous hours on the bus."

My lips smash up against his in a messy kiss. I love playing with the baby hairs at the nape of his neck; they are so soft and he always moans when my nails delicately rake over the sensitive area.

Wanting to bring his back some ease, I push him backwards onto the bed and climb on top of him. My hips press down firmly over his crotch to prepare him for a heated make out session consisting of rough grinding.

Ezra groans loudly in delight the second I pull my shirt off and toss it across the room. My strapless black lace bra also finds its way to the floor.

"Holy fuck," he swears in his deep, sexy voice.

A smirk of satisfaction washes over me at his reaction to seeing me topless for the first time. With my birthday less than twelve hours away I am finding it hard to contain myself. Ezra and I have yet to have sex during the entire two years of our relationship. We both agreed early on we would not cross this line until he was no longer my teacher and I had to be eighteen. With my birthday mere hours away I am aching to rip both of our clothes off and take him right here.

Sometime during our passionate kissing I managed to discard Ezra's faded green shirt and sent it to join my top and bra. I've seen him shirtless before but this is the first time I have gotten to touch his toned abs while damn near dry humping him.

"Have I told you how damn sexy you are?" I mutter in bliss just before I dive back down to claim his lips yet again.

My hands ease down between us to locate his belt and the buttons on his jeans. Within seconds of my small fingers fiddling with his belt does Ezra detach himself from me.

"Whoa baby. Hold on a second." He pants heavily. He coughs harshly to regain his composure.

"What's wrong?" I frown in displeasure.

Ezra moves to sit us both up though I push his chest back down in rebuttal. My hands rest on his toned stomach and I wiggle my hips down on him suggestively.

He shakes his head once again only this time, his hand firmly grasp my teasing hips to keep them still.

"Aria, we shouldn't be doing this right now."

Playfully swatting his chest I roll my eyes at him. "Come on babe, we have plenty of time."

Leaning back down I plan to resume our previous activities. Ezra yet again saw otherwise.

"Aria, no. I am serious. We are not doing this."

Ezra's firm tone causes my breathing to quicken in pace; involuntary tears well up in my eyes. Suddenly feeling a bit too exposed in this situation I climb off of him and search for my top. Unable to locate my bra I settle for just my shirt. Not bothering to slip into my top, I merely bolt over towards the door leading back to my own hotel room. I curse under my breath when I discover the girls locked their side back after Ezra brought me over to his room.

Mere second before my tiny fist could collide with the wood door does another fist connect to the wood door roughly fifteen feet to my right. Someone was at his main door.

"Get in the bathroom." Ezra all but rushes me by my hips across the room towards his bathroom. I firmly swat his hands away from me still feeling pissed and rejected by him.

With the bathroom door now shut I take the time to pull my white and light blue flowing tank top over my head sans bra.

"Sorry to disturb you, Ezra." It was my mother. Well isn't this just great. "I didn't get a chance to give you the schedule for this weekend. We are going to leave the hotel tonight for dinner in about forty-five minutes. Depending on how the kids are we might just come back for the night if they are tired or we can wonder around the city for a couple hours and shop."

"Oh perfect! Thanks Ella. I am really looking forward to this weekend." I can tell he is forcing a smile based on the strain in his voice.

"I cannot thank—Ezra… Why is there a bra on your floor?"

Shit. Clenching my eyes shut I shake my head in disbelief of this entire situation. You better lie your ass of Mr. Fitz or else you are going to be strangled in thirty seconds by my mother.

"What? Oh uh it's my girlfriend's. It must have been mixed in with my drawer of laundry that I grabbed this morning in a haste to pack. She has a habit of using my drawers for her clothing once hers are filled to the max."

Hmmm good job Fitz; I guess I have taught you a thing or two about lying these past couple of years.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Of course my mother wants to pry into his personal life. "You should bring her over the next time you join us for dinner. Byron and I would both love to meet her sometime."

I scoff to myself and roll my eyes. If only my mother knew Ezra's girlfriend has been present for every single dinner he has attended.

A couple more minutes of small talk pass by before my mother finally excuses herself from the room. The mere second I hear her shut the hotel room door I push myself out of the bathroom and strut over to the conjoining door. Raising my fist I pound on the door with force and shout for the girls to open the door.

"Aria wait, please. Can we talk about this first? Don't just run away from me because I said no."

Spencer opens the door with a look of worry; her eyes dart between the two of us out of curiosity.

"There is nothing to talk about, Mr. Fitz." I slam the door shut behind me and make sure to flip the dead bolt harshly to ensure he could hear me locking it.

"What happened with you and Ezra? Are you okay?" Spencer asks hastily in concern.

Shaking my head I close my eyes hoping to keep the tears in. "It's nothing. I am going to take a shower before we head out for the night."

Sulking over to the bathroom I proceed to shed a few lone tears. I know a part of me is overreacting to him saying no. The other part of me feels rejected due to how harsh he was about getting his point across. Not wanting to dwell over the issue at hand I finally step into the steamy hot shower where I wash away my tears.

 **Ezra's POV**

Aria has been icy cold towards me the entire night. At some points in the evening she chose to blatantly ignore me.

My jealousy over her has been rapidly building all night. The boys from the football team have been extra playful with her and offering to give her a special birthday treat at midnight in their hotel room tonight. These are the same boys who have been unsuccessfully trying to get her to accept a date with them for the past two years.

What has fueled my jealousy the most is the fact that she seems to be flirting back with them. The entire night I kept glancing her way to find her laughing with the idiotic boys and lingering much too close for comfort. Even Spencer kept glaring at her tiny friend all night and asking her what the hell she thought she was doing.

Needless to say I couldn't have been more relieved when the group finally returned to our hotel for the evening. The three adults ensure everyone returns to their own rooms with girls on one side of the hall and boys on the other. With everyone finally in their room, I trudge down to my own.

Sitting at the end of my bed I stare at the door to Aria's room as if it were mocking me. Getting up from the bed, I knock softly on the door. A moment passes with no response. I raise my knuckles an additional two times with no luck. My verbal pleas for Aria to come to the door also fall without acknowledgement.

Stripping out of my clothes I get settled for the night in merely my boxers. Grabbing my phone from my nightstand I try one last thing.

 _I'm sorry Aria. I know you don't want to talk to me but I don't want you going to sleep sad and upset. I love you. I'll leave the door unlocked in case you decide you want to sleep in here with me tonight._

Staring at my phone I wait and I wait for the little grey bubble with three dots to appear signifying she is typing back.

It never appears.

Sighing in defeat I slide under the covers and intend on staring at my ceiling for majority of my evening.

Right as I am closing my eyes I hear a door quietly open. Seconds later there is an ever so slight dip in the mattress by my stunning girlfriend. Aria lies down on her side to face me. There is only a foot between our faces. Her legs wiggle forward to twine with mine.

"I'm glad you came." Grasping ahold of her hand I place a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

"I didn't want you to get cold all alone in this big bed…" Aria whispers lightheartedly only for her frown to return moments later.

"I am sorry for being harsh earlier; that was never my intent. You had managed to rile me up more so than you ever have. We both knew how close we are reaching your birthday and my body was starting to give into you." I explain in hopes of ensuring her I never meant to reject her.

"Is that such a bad thing? To give into your desires for once?"

Nodding my head briefly I confirm her statement. "Technically you aren't eighteen yet; we have a couple more hours. Besides, I don't want your first time to be rushed. If I hadn't stopped us earlier we would have been interrupted by your mother."

Aria chews on her bottom lip and breaks our gaze which is a sign she is thinking. Reluctantly she nods her head and tells me she understands where I am coming from and apologizes for intentionally flirting with those boys in order to make me jealous. She said she just wanted to get attention and feel wanted even if it were from the pigs on the football team.

With our issues resolved now Aria flips over to press her back up against my chest. I wrap my right arm around her body to hold her securely to mine. Aria releases a hum of approval and snuggles even closer. I press a light kiss to the side of her neck then whisper an ever so soft good night in her ear.

* * *

It is currently 12:05 am on Friday morning.

The clock's bright red digits stare back at me as if fireworks were going off and I couldn't relocate my gaze. It is Aria's birthday. My girlfriend is finally eighteen years old and entirely legal.

Wanting to make the best of this glorious moment I decide to wake Aria up. I carefully lift the sheets off of our bodies and lay them off to the side. It is in that moment I take in her attire; Aria is wearing my yellow Hollis shirt she always steals when at my apartment and has slipped on a pair of light pink silk boy shorts style underwear.

My lips trail kisses beginning at her neck to nuzzle her sweet spot enough for her to stir. Ever so slowly I ease my way down her body until I reach her silk panties. Aria is half awake and half asleep. Her adorable moans and sighs of contentment encourage me to continue on.

With my mouth now placing kisses all along her sexy panties I grin when I discover she is already becoming wet. Even half asleep my girlfriend seems to always be horny. I dip my head between her smooth thighs to kiss her most sensitive spot over her panties. My kisses become harder, using my tongue to trace patterns over her panties.

"Mmmm. Ez… Ezra! Babe what are you doing?" Aria whispers in a husky voice the moment her eyes shoot open.

"It is after midnight baby. You know what that means…" Aria's entire face lights up in excitement mirroring a child on Christmas. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

With my hand on the inside of her thigh I push her body until she is now flat on her back with her legs spread wide for me and her knees bent. Aria blushes an adorable shade of red once my fingers hook in the sides of her panties and slip them down her creamy smooth skin. My mouth instantly reattaches itself to her wet vaginal lips only this time there is no silk barrier between my tongue and her increasingly wet pussy.

A loud squeal falls from her beautiful lips when I press my mouth against her aching clit.

"While I would love to hear your screams, we have to be quiet here. Once we are back home though, you may scream as loud as your lungs please."

Aria nods her head in understanding with a sheepish grin.

Returning my head to its previous location I begin to get to work on pleasuring my highly sexually frustrated girlfriend.

The gasps and moans echoing from her plump lips are doing wonders to my own arousal. Every time she so much as releases a breathy gasp I grow harder even in the slightest bit. I struggle to keep my own groans of pleasure at bay. She tastes delicious. Honestly, even better than I had dreamed about over these past two years when I imagined this situation finally playing out.

My tongue varies between rapidly stroking her clit then gliding down her slick lips to trace figure eights along with other random patterns. I alternate my tongue's speed from slow to fast to hard and then barely there.

By now Aria has lost her ability to remain quiet. Her petite body has been wiggling all over the bed causing me to grasp ahold of her hips and hold on to her firmly. At some point she grabbed one of the pillows to put over her mouth.

I can tell Aria is undeniably close to her orgasm based on her body language. Her body is coated in a light layer of sweet, her bottom lip is aggressively trapped between her teeth, her right hand has a firm hold onto my hair and is not letting go for anything, and lastly her body is a mix of stiffening and beginning to tremble.

"Don't hold back baby. Just let your body do whatever it wants. I promise you will love it, just relax and let your body get the tip of the ice burg." I encourage her softly noticing she is holding back from cumming.

Aria nods her head frantically and begs for me to return my tongue to her clit. Her hand all but shoves my face back down firmly against her pussy.

All it takes is three more firm licks from my tongue for Aria to lose herself in her first orgasm.

"Holy FUCK! EZRA! Babe! Oh my…. Oh… fuck. Fuck Mr. Fitz. I don't ever want you to stop Mr. Fitz!" Aria shouts loudly.

Watching her thrash around on this bed has got to be the sexiest sight one could even imagine.

Her body is still trembling when I withdrawal from my place between her legs. I press a multitude of kisses along her breasts and up to her neck. Based on her screams of my formal last name I am curious to discover if she is turned on by student/teacher roleplay. I grunt in excitement at the idea of playing with her delectable body in order to discover her turn on's.

It takes her several minutes surprisingly for her body to even begin to calm down and return to a regulated breathing pattern. She is certainly a sight for sore eyes. Aria's eyes are drooping and I can tell she is drastically struggling to remain awake.

"That was out of this world. I love you so much Ez… Mmmmm my body feels… well I don't even know I don't feel much of it right now." Her exhausted brain is clearly experiencing some slight difficulty formulating words.

"How about you get some sleep, Princess."

"But- but I want more." She sleepily whines.

I laugh softly at her words. "I promise honey, when you are more awake I will give you even more."

I chuckle to myself when I notice she is incredibly dazed post-orgasm. Grabbing the comforter I tossed off of her earlier in the night, I pull it back over her body to keep her naked body warm.

My arm wraps protectively around her waist much like I had a couple hours previously in the night. With Aria snuggled up against my body I am able to drift off to one of the best night's sleep of my life.

* * *

The following day passed by in a blur.

All of the students had the option to split up and partake in different activities with their preferred chaperone. The three adults decided it made more sense to let them split up and do whatever they desired as this is their final goodbye to Rosewood trip.

My group of students wished to visit a street fair they came across in one of the local parks. I was a bit reluctant at first but soon gave in at the thought of a bunch of eighteen year olds wishing to relive their youth one last time before entering adult hood in a couple weeks.

Trekking around the large park for countless hours really wore me down. To be quite honest, all I wished to do was whisk my girlfriend back to our hotel room and have some private fun of our own.

With today being her birthday she got to choose where the group got to eat dinner tonight. Aria had requested we eat at an Italian place a couple blocks away from the hotel. None of the students had any complaints about it which meant it was a go. Which leads us to where we are right now.

Everyone cheered for Aria and joined in with the staff when it came to singing her happy birthday. Aria of course was blushing the entire time at the vast amount of attention on her. It didn't help that she sat across from me thus allowing me the ability to play footsies with her the entire time.

It was visibly obvious Aria is antsy to return to the hotel just like I am. We are aching to finally share the intimate moment we have been craving for two years.

With it being fifteen past ten o'clock Ms. Welsh announces we have to head back to the hotel due to our early departure time in the morning. The entire group grumbled and groaned at her announcement. Aria and I on the other hand were nearly bouncing out of our skin knowing we are a mere two block walk away from getting naked.

It takes us all a damn near thirty minutes to arrive in front of the Marriott. All of the students take their dandy time getting inside and heading to the elevators.

"Ms. Welsh, would you mind hanging out down here to ensure everyone goes upstairs? I'll head up with the first group and wait upstairs for everyone." I ask my former coworker on our way towards the elevators.

Reluctantly she nods her head when I put some much needed distance between us. "Of course, Ezra."

Aria lingers in front of me wanting to jump into the first lift with me. A group of the football players enter our lift along with Aria's three best friends. The familiar ding of the elevator alerts us we have reached our floor. I discretely catch Aria's arm and lean down to whisper in her ear the second the other students head off down the hall.

"Give me fifteen minutes. I will meet you in my room for your birthday present once everyone is settled in." Aria blushes furiously then sprints down the hall with the girls.

Slowly but surely each group of students made their way up to the eighth floor then scattered down to our half of the hall we booked up.

"Finally," I sigh in relief seeing Ella and Josie exit the lift.

Glancing at my watch I see it reads 10:55. Well, I am right on time. "Alright ladies, I will see you both first thing in the morning. You have a goodnight."

Smiling politely I swiftly make my way down the hall to my awaiting girlfriend.

"Oh Ezra!" Ms. Welsh's voice rings out down the hall. "With all of the students in bed for the night I was wondering if you want to stop by my room for a nightcap?"

Struggling to keep a fake smile on my face I am quick to deny her offer. "I'm sorry Josie but I don't think that is such a good idea. I am not comfortable having a drink while on a school trip."

"Oh well what about—."

I cut her off not wanting to waste any more time in this damn hallway. "It's late anyway, today's exploring really wore me out. I'm sorry but I kind of just want to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

With that being said I scurry down the hall past the remaining six rooms before arriving to my own door. Swiping my keycard I frown when it lights up red three times in a row denying me access. Shoving the damn card in one last time I beg it to work.

Red.

Fucking hell. I just want my girlfriend who is on the other side of the door.

Stuffing the demagnetized card into my pocket I yank out my cell phone. My thumb hadn't even unlocked the small device when my door was suddenly opened and a small hand reaches out to grasp my tie and yank me into the barely lit room.

"What took you so long?" Aria mutters in between demanding kisses.

Her little fingers yank off my tie and rapidly unbutton my grey button down shirt. I groan in pleasure at her new attire. Aria is dressed in nothing aside from an incredibly tiny black lace thong and her sexy five inch heels she had worn to dinner.

"Ms. Welsh—." I start to explain only for Aria's tongue to cut me off. I moan loudly into her mouth loving her aggressive behavior.

"Don't care about her right now… Bed. Mmmm now Mr. Fitz." Aria mumbles against my lips. She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist.

My hands roam along the backs of her soft thighs and drift up to her firm ass. Aria moans into the kiss and thrusts her tongue back into my mouth when I squeeze her ass. Shortly after we tumble down onto the bed we nearly fall right off the edge due to not paying too close of attention as to where we landed.

Rolling us over I situate myself on top of Aria. She assists me out of the remainder of my clothing causing me to be completely naked. Aria runs her hands down my torso as she bites her lip seductively. Her hips wiggling around and lifting off of the bed slightly to display her eagerness.

Leaning down to hover over her I kiss slowly down her body. I spend plenty of time kissing across her chest and biting her delicate skin as I go. My mouth latches on to her right nipple. Mmmm I have waited long enough to finally bite and suck on her petite breasts I want to take my time and give them plenty of attention.

"Ezzzz….. Mmmmmm babe." Aria giggles loudly when I playfully bite down on her erect light pink nipple.

My tongue circles around the sensitive bud off and on as I alternate licking them and biting them.

"Please Ezra. I need you badly. Please babe. Take my panties off already." Aria whimpers in agony.

Placing an additional kiss to her other nipple I glance up at her. "Patience my sweet darling."

"Yeah it is a virtue I do not possess. Now take my panties off!"

I smirk against her skin at her eagerness. "As you wish dear."

My hands glide down her sides in line with my lips peppering kisses down her torso. With my hands on her hips I kiss along the waist band of her thong. Hooking my teeth in the barely there lace I slide them down her slender legs.

Hovering over her beautifully wet pussy I decide to tease her a wee bit more. Pushing her legs wide a part I press kisses along the insides of both her thighs as well as on her outer lips. My mouth steers clear of her pulsating pussy despite her repeated pleas for me to eat her out already.

Once I decide she has endured enough torture I give into her desires.

"Fuck Mr. Fitz!" Aria shouts loudly in response to a single flick of my tongue to her clit.

Aria hooks her right leg over my shoulder and fists her hand in my hair to firmly press my face against the ache between her thighs.

My tongue moves rapidly with the goal of bringing her even more pleasure than I did last night. Her flamboyant cries for more drive my tongue into changing patterns promptly. All I can feel is Aria. All I can breathe is Aria. Finally after all we have been through and the pent up sexual frustrations we are finally fulfilling each of our body's needs.

Aria throws her head back into the pillows abruptly and arches her back high off the bed.

"Oh FUCK!" Her loud gasp alerts me of her impending orgasm.

My tongue zones in on her clit for maximum pleasure.

Aria's body abruptly doubles over with her ass and hips still on the bed though her stomach is hunched over and she is clinging onto the top half of me. Her nails rake up my back, no doubt turning the skin bright red and possibly even causing minimal bleeding. Her mouth latches onto my shoulder tissue and bites down roughly in a desperate attempt to contain her loud screams of pleasure.

I am unsure of how much time passes by before Aria slumps back down onto the bed to lie flat on her back. Her fingers slowly run through my messy hair as a way to help calm her trembling body down. I slowly ease my way up her body then hover over her to rest on my forearms. Bowing my head down I shower her in kisses as I await her to catch her breath.

"I really fucking love you babe." Aria giggles sheepishly a few minutes later.

"And I love you too my dear."

Sensing she still needs a moment to fully recover from her first orgasm I turn my attention back to her breasts while I wait.

A wave of satisfaction washes over me as I listen to her endless moans with every hickey I leave on her porcelain skin. My erection is pressed up against her vagina slowly rubbing against her to tease her for what is to come.

With my left hand I grasp ahold of her right hand and lift it above her head to remind her I am right here with her even with the pain that is to come.

A harsh banging on the wall yanks us out of our intimate moment.

"The two of you need to shut up. We are trying to sleep in here!" Hannah's harsh voice echoes through the room wall.

"You have got to be kidding me," Aria groans in frustration.

Shaking my head I tell her not to let Hannah ruin the moment. "Just ignore her."

"Harder Mr. Fitz! Yes baby! Harder!" Aria playfully shouts back just to piss her blonde friend off.

Aria and I laugh to ourselves feeling determined not to lose this perfect moment.

Thirty seconds later the oak door flings open to reveal a very pissed off blonde. "Seriously, shut up. We do not need to hear our best friend having sex with our former teacher!"

"Get out of here!" Aria and I shout simultaneously.

"If you don't knock it off, I will come back with a bucket of ice next time." With that she storms out of the room and slams the door shut behind her.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Aria scoffs in displeasure.

Dropping my head down in the crook of her next I groan loudly. "I know you love your friends, but sometimes I want to just kill them."

Rolling off of my temptress of a girlfriend I huff in annoyance. I just want to finally be with my girlfriend intimately. Why is this such a hard thing to ask for? Aria rolls over to curl up into my side. She runs her hand up and down my chest to wind down my frustration.

"She ruined our moment so maybe we should ruin her night…" Aria grins mischievously.

Looking down at her with a curious look I furrow my brow feeling intrigued. Aria pulls me up off of the bed and jumps up into my arms.

"I think we need to have some fun up against that door. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Fitz?"

We both share a smirk knowing we are going to drive Hannah and potentially her other two friends crazy. I flip the lock on the door to ensure Hannah cannot enter our room then we begin our payback. I roughly thrust Aria up against the thin door knowing full well her friend would hear it.

Aria throws her head back and starts hitting her fist against the door rhythmically as if I were rapidly thrusting into her.

"Oh Mr. Fitz! Oh yes. Baby keep going. Oh yes. Mmmmmm YES. Just like that. Yeah baby you know just what I like."

I have to bury my head in the crook of her neck to keep from busting out laughing. Lifting my hand I forcefully hit the door and groan loudly.

"Fuck Aria. I am so close. You are so tight baby; I am about to explode. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes baby! Give it all to me! Shit you are just so big!"

We carry on this harmless banter for a few more minutes before we finally act as if we have both climaxed. Once we fell silent we hear Hannah pipe up.

"Fuck you guys!" Hannah shouts in displeasure.

Ezra and I bust out laughing in satisfaction.

"Fuck you too Han!"

I carry Aria over to the bed and lay her down gently. We crawl under the covers and accept the fact that we will not have our perfect moment until we are back home in the privacy and safety of 3B. Pressing a goodnight kiss to her forehead we cuddle together and drift right off to sleep.

 **Aria's POV**

Sunday morning came all too quickly. It is our last day here before heading home. Well, technically we aren't here for the day. We were informed to eat a hearty breakfast downstairs at the complimentary breakfast bar this morning to fill up our systems before we head out of here at 9:45.

The comfort of Ezra's embrace seems to have made me oversleep much later than I would have desired.

While I had tried shamelessly to get Ezra to join me in the shower for some fun this morning, he declined. He instead opted to pack up both of our bags and retrieve some breakfast from downstairs for us to munch on in the room as we dressed.

Sliding the shower curtain back, I step out of the steamy shower and wrap a towel around my torso. Wiping the steam away on the bathroom mirror I take in my appearance. I have a few hickeys on my neck as well as several coating my breasts from last night. My hair resembles wavy wet dark spaghetti. It is as if my skin is glowing due to this weekend's naughty festivities.

Biting my bottom lip I cannot help but feel like a truly sexy adult woman right now. My body screams sex in several aspects. Felling the reoccurring ache between my thighs begin to make itself known I decide it is time I peek out into the bedroom. The extremely petite towel falls just below my ass leaving not much left to the imagination. Running a hand through my tousled wet hair I smile to myself at the reaction I am about to receive.

"Hey Ez, I have a little problem. I could really use—Mom! What uh… what are you doing in here?"

My mother is standing ten feet in front of me next to my boyfriend. The color drains from my face instantly. Suddenly this towel that was sexy thirty seconds ago feels drafty. Holy Jesus. Ezra's face mirrors mine in utter shock. My mother on the other hand appears to be completely confused. Unfortunately, that confusion is wrapped morphing into a look of wrath.

"What in the hell is going on here?" My mother demands loudly. Ezra and I stare back and forth between one another completely frozen. "Aria! Answer me!"

My mother's shouting breaks me out of my silence. "I uh needed to take a shower but Hannah was taking too long. Mr. Fitz said I could use his since he would be downstairs getting breakfast."

Mom turns her gaze from me to look at him. "You thought it was appropriate to allow a student to use your shower while you were in the room?" Her tone is low and sharp.

"Mom, he wasn't going to be in here. Like I said, he was getting breakfast." I cut him off knowing he cannot feasibly lie under pressure.

To further prove my point I motion over to the small table in the corner of the room containing two plates of breakfast items.

"Two plate?" She crosses her arms over her chest with a disapproving gaze.

"I have a big appetite in the morning. I am trying to cut back on my intake but I am not succeeding to well." Ezra coughs out awkwardly.

Ella turns her judging gaze back over to me after a solid minute of staring Ezra down. He is about to crack. My god if she drills him any harder I know he is going to give in and admit defeat.

"Why did you call him by his first name then? He is your teacher need I remind you."

A reassuring smile tugs on my lips. "He isn't my teacher mom and he hasn't been this entire school year. With him coming over to the house frequently because of you and dad he said I could call him Ezra. When we were around other student's this weekend I addressed him as Mr. Fitz."

"I promise it is no big deal mom. Ezra and I have become more like close friends than merely student and teacher. Besides, dad has been saying all along Ezra is basically the male version of me and he has no problem with us hanging out around town discussing literature and what not. What's the problem here?"

My mother glares at me as if I have two heads. "The problem is the fact that you are dripping wet in a very small towel in your former teacher's hotel room who happens to be seven years older than you."

"Like I said, he was supposed to be downstairs. I guess I took longer than planned which is why he got back before I was done. I forgot my bag in here which has all of my clothes."

We all turn our gaze to my duffle bag placed on the end of the mattress. The room is silent for a couple minutes at least. We all avoided each other's gaze as we were unsure of how to wrap up this situation. I feel like Ella believes me to a degree. I mean, technically she has no reason to belief Ez and I are dating. This shower thing is the only mere bump in the road.

"I am not comfortable with this situation, especially with you acting as her chaperone right now. I know you two hang out when we have Ezra over and you spend time around town together sometimes however this situation is not appropriate. Aria I want you to take your bag and get dressed in your own room. As for you, we will talk about this tonight at our house. Be there at 7 and not a minute later."

Ezra nods his head sheepishly and keeps his gaze on the carpet. Ella taps her foot impatiently on the floor waiting for me to get my stuff and leave. With my bag clutched to my chest I scurry over to our conjoining door.

We are almost home free. Well, that is until the door is pushed open from the other room by none other than Hannah.

"Your time for bangin' Fitzy is up. We need to be downstairs in ten minutes and Spence—." Hannah's sentence trails off at the sight of my mother in the room. "Oh, hey Mrs. M… Shit. I am just going to go now."

Clenching my eyes shut I hold my breath ready for the Ella Montgomery bomb to drop.

"Aria Marie Montgomery. What in the hell have you done! No lying missy or this is going to turn out worse for him than it already is." My mother's voice booms through the room.

Ever so slowly I turn around to face her once more. "Mom… Don't freak out."

"What do you mean 'Don't freak out'? My seventeen year old daughter is apparently sleeping with her former teacher who is also a close friend and colleague to both your father and I."

"Technically I am eighteen now and… and well." I stutter starting to feel my world beginning to crumble.

I cannot lose Ezra, I just cannot.

My breathing becomes shallow and the walls feel like they are closing in. My chest rises and falls rapidly due to my onset panic attack.

Ezra rushes to my side and guides my body to sit down on the bed. He wraps the comforter around my nearly exposed body and curls me into his side. His hand rubs up and down my back to soothe me.

"I love her very much Ella. Please, can we discuss this entire situation at your house tonight when we have ample time and not a hall full of students who could overhear us?"

"I cannot believe you, Aria! How long have you been lying to me about whatever the hell has been going on between you two?"

Ella's harsh tone causes me to whimper in fear. I cannot lose Ezra. This isn't how they were supposed to find out. We were going to tell them a couple days after I graduated. Ezra was going to tell them about him moving with me to NYU to attend college. He accepted a teaching position in their English Program allowing us to remain together without the long distance aspect.

"Can you not see she is having a panic attack? Stop screaming at her. Please Ella, tonight we will discuss this then you and your husband can yell at me all you wish. Just, please, stop yelling at her."

Closing my eyes I focus on Ezra's calming touch.

"Fine. Tonight. Don't bother waiting until 7. I want you to follow us home as soon as the bus arrives to Rosewood Day. You two better have one hell of an explanation."

With that, Ella storms out of the hotel room without another word.

This is not how this weekend was supposed to end.

 **So there is that!**

 **If this chapter gets 25 reviews I will post the next chapter on Tuesday of next week (8/8). Next chapter is Sparia by the way. Depending on how reviews fall you just may get three updates within a week since I am in an extra giving mood.**

 **; )**


	17. Best Friends, Sometimes More

**Chapter 17**

 **Best Friends, Sometimes More**

 **Over time I have had people frequently ask me about writing a Sparia chapter. Well I have finally given in so here it is! For those of you who aren't into Sparia, I still put some Ezria (just the two of them at the end! There is NO Aria, Spencer, Ezra combo (meaning NO threesome). Just Sparia in the beginning then Ezria in the end.)**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading your comments, thoughts, and reactions!**

 **Spencer's POV**

"Emily seems to be having a great time with Samara." I mutter with a hint of jealousy.

My best friend Aria leans her petite body up against my side to glance at my phone. Emily posted a photo to her Instagram of her and Samara hanging out with all of Samara's friends.

"I'm glad she is happy and comfortable in her own skin finally." Aria replies with a faint smile on her beautiful light pink lips. Her lip gloss shimmering in the light as she moves her lips to talk.

"I need a refill. Where does Fitz keep the booze?" I grumble in dissatisfaction.

"I left the bottle out, it is sitting next to the stove." Aria directs then hands me her own glass for another refill as well.

If anyone would have ever told me I would be in one of my teacher's apartments late at night drinking with my best friend, I would have sent them to Radley. Yet, here I am with Aria drinking Fitz's scotch and sitting on his living room floor eating Rose of Sharon and working on homework. Ezra went up to New York to spend the day with a friend of his. Around six ish Ezra called Aria to tell her he decided to spend the night since they were going drinking in a bar for a while tonight.

Swaying across the room I can feel the copious amount of alcohol I have consumed thus far begin to kick in. Placing the glasses back down on the coffee table in front of Aria I set the bottle of scotch down between the two of us.

"Is Fitz gonna be pissed when he comes home to find we cleared him out of alcohol?" I stutter out of curiosity.

Aria shakes her head in denial before taking a large gulp of the amber liquid. "As long as I only drink here and don't go anywhere afterwards, he doesn't care what I drink of his."

Throwing back the rest of my glass I slam it down on the coffee table. Popping off the top I refill my glass for the third time tonight. "Good, cause at this rate nothing is going to be left."

"Take it easy Spence," Aria warns noticing my drastic intake.

I merely grunt back at her in rebuttal.

Aria closes her notebook for History class then shoves it into her black school bag along with the rest of her school work we had completed tonight. Twisting around to the end table behind her, Aria grabs the remote to flip on some random movie for us to watch.

Watching Aria move about this apartment so carelessly without even an ounce of hesitation tugs at my heart more than it should. All three of the girls have a significant other aside from me. Emily and Samara have been going strong for a couple weeks now so they are spending all of their time together. Hannah is pretty much always wanting to jump Caleb's bones as he isn't useful for much more than that. And then lately, my closest friend Aria has the insanely hot relationship with our English teacher. It is taboo and yet it is undeniably sexy and kinky to me. I had been getting close to this guy at the country club named Alex but my mother ruined that relationship for me before it could even begin.

Sighing heavily out of frustration I struggle to turn my attention to the TV and off of the never ending pity party taking place in my head. Aria pulls me up off of the ground to sit on the large leather couch. Grabbing the knitted throw blanket off the back of the couch she drapes it over our laps and leans into my side stating she is cold.

* * *

Aria and I have spent the past hour curled up on Ezra Fitz's couch watching TV and getting drunk. Needless to say it has been a rather pleasurable Saturday night despite my sorrows about being single and aching for someone to spend time with romantically.

"Alors si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, c'est: oublie qu'tas aucune chance, va-y, fonce. On sait jamais, sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher." I quote along with the movie we were watching.

"I love when you speak French; it is very sexyyyyy." Aria slurs with a giggle midsentence.

I turn my head lazily and mumble, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"What does that mean?" Aria asks a moment later with big, curious eyes.

Shaking my head I snicker to myself. "Nothing meaningful."

My gaze is torn away from Aria's when my phone buzzes. Reaching out for the offending device I flip it open to see a text from Emily.

 **Want to spend the night at Samara's. Can you cover for me if my mom calls? She thinks I am with you. – Em**

Rolling my eyes cynically I type back a short yes in agreement.

"Oooo Em is going to get some tonight!" Aria shouts playfully in a suggestive tone.

"I wonder what it is like," I state blandly.

Aria mutes the TV and turns to look at me. "Wondering about what?"

"Kissing a girl."

Aria playfully nudges my side with a drunken giggle. "Spence you have kissed a girl before."

Rolling my eyes I tilt my head down to give her a look. "Yeah but that was when we were 12. You and I didn't know what we were doing or what it meant to actually kiss someone for a reason. That was more so goofing around for you to 'practice' for kissing Noel at the Halloween party that had been on the horizon."

Aria pushes herself up on the couch to hover right next to me. A second later Aria crashes her plump lips against my own. Our lips dance together in sync for a little longer than two friends probably should have. When she pulls away about an inch from my face I struggle to open my eyes.

"How was that?" Her melody voice asks with a hint of happiness.

Mindlessly nodding my head I find myself at a loss for words.

Something within me causes me to grasp the back of her neck and bring our lips together once more. Maybe it was the alcohol in my system. Maybe it was my long term loneliness bubbling up and taking over. Maybe it was the fact that I have always secretly held a school girl crush for my adorable and equally sexy friend.

Aria doesn't show even an ounce of hesitation during our kiss. In fact, she seems to be pushing against me slightly harder with each second passing. Wanting to test her boundaries I start to direct her body to lay down flat on the couch as I crawl on top of her. Aria's arms loop around my neck keeping our lips connected the entire time. The faintest moan falls from her breathtaking lips and she wraps her legs around my waist.

I cannot believe this is happening. I cannot believe I am making out with my best friend Aria Montgomery in her boyfriend's apartment who happens to double as our teacher.

"Mmm Spence… Spencer." Aria mumbles against my lips to slow things down.

Her hands fall from around my neck and instead drift down my sides to rest on my hips.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know. What do you think we are doing?"

"Are we just kissing or do you want this to lead to more?" Aria nods over towards the bed to further confirm her subtle question.

"You're stunning, you know that?" I whisper faintly as I stare down into her astonishing hazel orbs completely avoiding her question.

Aria blushes under my gaze. Slipping my hand under her loose fitted white tank top I smile softly feeling her delicate skin.

"Spence?" Aria whispers almost silently thus bringing me back to her previous question.

"If you want to stop and pretend nothing ever happened, then we will stop. But…" I trail off as I place kisses to her stomach and hover over the two metal buttons holding her jeans together. "If you want more I am more than happy to keep going."

Aria chews on her bottom lip in excitement as I mindlessly fiddle with the metal buttons that are about to determine whether or not we carry on. Aria nods her head with a daring smile.

"Let's move to the bed then." Aria giggles in a carefree tone.

Lacing her hand in mine I pull her up off of the couch and lead her over to the full sized bed. I lightly push on her petite hips to guide her backwards onto the mattress.

With Aria situated on her back in the center of the bed I use this opportunity to undress her. Reaching out I pop the buttons on her dark wash skinny jeans and peal them down her body. With the hem of her top grasped in her little fingers, Aria sits up slightly to discard the item. In front of me lies Aria in a light pink lace lingerie set that looks impeccable against her skin tone. Her long and curly chestnut locks are fanned out on the pillow beneath her.

Aria halts my movement's right as I shift to climb onto the bed.

"Nah ah ah. It's your turn to strip down for me." Her tone is seductive and her face portrays her playful demeanor.

Grinning to myself I begin to remove my clothing as well. A minute later my plaid button down shirt along with my dark wash denim jeans lie in a pile on the hardwood floor with Aria's clothing. I hesitate for a moment before deciding to discard my plain black bra and panties as well.

My lips begin their trail of kisses from the inside of Aria's right ankle and move upwards towards her panties. Unable to contain myself even in the slightest I remove her panties within seconds. My eyes roam over her already glistening vaginal lips. Gnawing on my bottom lip I stare in awe at her enticing pink pussy.

Aria runs her fingers through my hair and knots my straightened hair around her fingers for a firm grip. Aria spreads her legs wide for me whist wiggling her hips with excitement. Not wanting to lose my current courage, I dive right in. Bowing my head down I bring my lips to her wet pussy.

"Damn Spencer!" Aria releases a long drawn out moan. "A little faster baby. Oh! Yes Spence, right there!" Aria squeals loudly and her hips shoot up off the bed in delight.

My tongue plays around with her wetness for a bit wanting to explore the concept of truly eating a girl out. Watching Aria squirm around underneath me has got to be the sexiest thing my eyes have ever witnessed. My fingertips lightly trace up and down the insides of her thighs thus making her quiver.

Aria gasps loudly in response to my tongue returning to focus on her clit.

"Cum for me Aria. Come on babe you know you want to. The thought of your best friend eating you out in your boyfriend's bed while he is out of town is too hot not to get off on."

I encourage her to let go of her release she is hanging on to. Moments later Aria finally gives in and is sent soaring. She squeals loudly in pleasure given to her body merely by my tongue. I lick her pussy clean then hover over her with a smirk.

"You are something else," I smile at her in pure happiness.

Aria throws her arms around my neck to crash our lips together. I grin in pleasure upon feeling Aria thrust her tongue into my mouth and fight for dominance in the kiss. I moan loudly due to Aria flipping us over to claim her place on top of me. She straddles my right legs and presses her wet core up against mine. Aria doesn't so much as hesitate for a moment before her hips start to grind up against my own wet vagina.

Tossing my head back into the pillows I struggle to contain my squeals of pleasure. My eyes are locked on her sexy body that is literally humping me and grinding on my pussy. She looks like pure sex on top of me.

"Holy Fuck!" I swear harshly; her hips are now rotating round and round.

"God you feel so good Spencer!"

Aria's hands drift up her body to grope her breasts. I damn near lose it when I see she is tugging on her nipples and moaning at the self-gratification.

The view above me is too much to bare especially when factoring in the feeling of her wet pussy rubbing against my own. Aria slips one hand down to caress my clit sensing I am on the verge of losing my fucking mind.

"Oh god… Aria! Holy hell. I am so close!"

Aria leans over to hover over me. Her lips capture mine in a heated kiss with tongue.

"Cum for me. Now." She growls in a low, sexy as hell tone.

It is as if I have absolutely zero control over my own body. Everything falls numb and all I can see is white. A harsh scream that will bring pain to my vocal cords escapes my mouth as I struggle to breathe properly.

"Yes, that's it. It feels good doesn't it, Spence? Oh yes Babe!" Aria teases while slowing down her hip movements.

We both ride out our highs then collapse in a heap of sweat.

"Jesus," seems to be the only thing I can manage to say. Aria's sweet laugh fills the room in response.

Aria wiggles over in bed to rest damn near on top of me. Her hand comes up to brush my crazed hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?"

Nodding my head in agreement I find myself drifting off rapidly. Aria curls her naked body into my side and pulls the lightweight grey sheet over our body.

"Night Spence." Aria presses a gentle kiss to my shoulder after flipping off the nightstand light.

"Goodnight Ar," I barely manage to mutter prior to drifting off.

 **Aria's POV**

Waking up in bed with Spencer was both a shock and a blissful moment. Last night was a lot of fun and definitely an experience I am up for recreating any time Spence is up for it. There is something drastically different sharing yourself with a girl compared to an adult male. Ezra is gentle yet firm when teasing and pleasuring my body. Spencer on the other hand was full of determination the entire time.

Reluctantly I force my body to sit up slightly. Wanting to check my phone, I carefully lean over my current bed buddy to retrieve it from the nightstand. I see I have three new text messages from Ezra.

 _ **Goodnight Aria. Hope you have sweet dreams. I'll talk to you tomorrow. – Ez (11:37pm)**_

 _ **Morning honey! If you aren't busy I would love to spend the day with you when I get back into town. – Ezra (9:22am)**_

 _ **Oh, by the way I will be back about one o'clock this afternoon. (9:24pm)**_

Glancing over my shoulder the clock reads 11:27 in the morning. I have just over an hour and a half until he should be getting home.

 _Perfect! Cannot wait to see you, Sexy. You've got me for the day. I'll be waiting for you. – xoxo Ar._

I frown slightly knowing I am going to have to wake Spencer up. She looks completely at ease though; I feel bad pulling her from her stress free mindset. Tossing my phone back down on the nightstand I make a rash decision to climb on top of Spencer's naked body. The sheets remained tangled on top of me thus keeping my naked body nice and toasty warm.

My lips pepper her skin in kisses till I glide over her sweet spot that I discovered last night while exploring her body.

"Wake up, Spence." I purr lowly into her ear without halting my mouth's actions.

She grumbles lowly in protest only leading me to suck just a tad harder on her skin. It takes me a few minutes but I am finally able to wake her up. Spencer instantly reciprocates the actions I started. Her hands caress my bare sides before slipping a hand behind my neck to crash our lips together. Her pouty lips are full of excitement as they smash against my own.

"We need to get cleaned up; Ezra is on his way home." I mutter breathlessly once I regrettably break our kiss.

I playfully gasp at her when she rolls her eyes at the news of my boyfriend's return. She rolls us over to make her on top now. With both of us lying horizontally, she grasps the back of my left leg and pulls it up over her hip. I moan harshly feeling her press her leg up against my awakening pussy.

"Then I guess we should enjoy the last little bit we have until he gets here."

A loud pant leaves my lips at the feeling of her hand slipping between my thighs to caress my pussy. It is truly mind boggling how wet this situation is making me and I only just woke up five minutes ago.

"Did I mention how much I love your perky breasts?" Spence admits as she brings her attention to them.

With one hand between my thighs and her mouth on my breasts I am moaning like no other. My eyes are closed and my head is leaned back in Ezra's pillow basking in the feelings my best friend is giving my body.

"Mmmm yes Spence… Oh god keep rubbing me just like that."

My hips rock up into her hand seeking more pressure from her.

"You like that?" She grins against my skin and flicks my clit once more. Nodding my head furiously I beg her to do it again. She does. I curse loudly enough for it to echo in the studio apartment.

"Yes. Oh YES! I love it, I love it so much. Please, please don't stop." I beg with desperation.

The familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach begins to build. I hold my breath once my body stiffens and my toes curl. Pulling roughly on her hair I moan harshly at the peak of my orgasm.

Before I knew it I lay collapsed on the bed with a light sheet of sweat on my body. My stomach and chest rapidly rise and fall struggling to fill my lungs with oxygen. Spencer kisses random places along my entire body while I attempt to calm myself down from such an intense orgasm.

As soon as I have gathered myself, I flip us over. Spencer smiles brightly and gets comfortable on her back watching as I situate myself between her thighs. At first I place kisses along the insides of her thighs. After while I pepper her outer pussy lips in kisses. My tongue starts off with slow, long strokes wanting to savor her taste.

Spencer's breathy, light moans are music to my ears. Her head is tilted to the side to stare at me as I devour her. Roughly a minute or two later I retract my mouth from her aching core.

"Hold on. I am going to do something to you that'll wipe that put right off your face."

She looks at me with a mix of curiosity and anticipation when I sit up to get settled on my knees. Sitting right next to her right hip, our thighs brush together. Starting down at her face I bite my lip in delight. I want to try and do something to her that Ezra has recently started doing to my own body.

I start off by trailing my fingertips ever so lightly down her torso to tease her skin. Once the fingers of my right hand drift down between her thighs I stroke her a couple times. Spencer bites her bottom lip in response to me easing my middle and ring fingers into her hot core. I playfully thrust my fingers in and out of her to get her accustomed to the feeling.

"Are you ready?" I ask playfully.

Spencer nods her head in confirmation. "I am ready for anything with you."

My fingers move a little deeper and a little faster. It takes me a little longer than anticipated, but I am soon able to locate her g-spot. Spencer's eyes damn near rolled back in her head the moment I grazed the sensitive spot. Her right hand is clawing at my thighs in desperation to gasp onto something. Her left hand is bracing her body firmly to the bed by pushing off of the bookshelf above the bed.

"Jesus Christ Aria!" She shouts loudly.

By now her eyes are clenched shut and her entire body is harshly trembling. I encourage her verbally and physically to bask in the pleasure and not to hold back at all.

It isn't much longer until her hips are rocking up off of the mattress. Pressing my left hand down on the front of her mound I rub her even faster and harsher.

"FUCK!" She screams loudly and squirts all over the bed.

I smile to myself in satisfaction knowing I am the one who made my bed friend cum like this.

Sitting back I allow her to slowly fall from her most intense body numbing orgasm.

"Your neighbors certainly heard me that time; though I am nearly positive they heard us all last night too." Spencer flushes with embarrassment.

I merely wave her off with a knowing look. "Please, they are used to hearing me all the time when Ezra and I fool around; it isn't like they aren't used to it by now."

Spencer turns her head to glance at the clock. 12:10. We both pout sadly at the realization.

"I guess we should get cleaned up." Spencer mutters mindlessly.

Nodding my head I frown knowing this random act of passion might not ever happen again. Not wanting to end our moment too soon, I grab her hand to pull her into the bathroom with me where we shower together. With the water turned all the way over to warm I pull her in with me to clean us up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we emerge from the shower with freshly washed hair and squeaky clean bodies. We also took care of a few bodily needs during that shower that I probably shouldn't mention, though I do have to say, my pussy couldn't feel any better than it does right now from all of the attention it has received.

"I better slip out of here before Fitz gets home. I'll see you in the morning at school." Spencer frowns slightly after glancing at her watch.

I peer over at the clock on the stove that reads 12:45. Ezra should be home in roughly fifteen minutes depending on traffic. Nodding my head silently, I walk her to the door. We say our goodbyes then I shut and lock the door behind her. Leaning against the wood doorframe I sigh in happiness and close my eyes thinking back to the past sixteen hours.

Shaking my head of the thoughts I move about the apartment to finish straightening up. Throwing away the now empty bottle of scotch I grin devilishly as more images of last night flash through my mind. Scurrying around I rinse our glasses and set them next to the sink.

Turning on my heal I gather my clothing from the floor and toss them into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. Tossing our towels in there as well I look around to see if I am missing anything else. Deciding the only thing left is to change the sheets and straighten the bed I smile at my speediness.

I hear the front door unlock and swing open just as I am re-fluffing the pillows and smoothing out the fresh sheets he keeps as backups in his linen closet.

"Hey honey!" Ezra greets cheerfully upon seeing me.

Walking across the apartment I loop my arms around his neck. "Hi babe, I missed you."

Ezra tangles his arms around my waist to firmly press my body against his.

"Mmm did you spend the night here?" He asks curiously taking in my damp hair and my attire consisting of only one of his t-shirts.

"Yeah, I needed a night out of my house away from the fighting."

"I'm glad you were able to have a nice quiet night in." Ezra places one last kiss to my forehead then struts past me.

"I am starving, have you eaten yet?"

Shaking my head in denial I tell him I was waiting for his return with the intentions of eating together.

"If you want to pick something to eat I am going to jump in the shower. Anywhere that'll deliver, it's up to you."

"Okay, I'll look and see what I can find."

Ezra heads off to the bathroom a moment later. Walking over towards his desk I fish out the takeout menus from the bottom drawer.

"I guess I will get some laundry done today since our basket is overflowing, I saw you changed the sheets too." Ezra mutters mindlessly when he reenters the living room.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time we changed them." I respond in a monotone voice struggling not to grin at the mention of my actions with Spencer.

"Aria," Ezra gasps softly. "What happened to your leg? Are you okay?"

Straightening up I spin around to look at his worried face. "What are you talking about?" Glancing down at myself I don't see any marks.

"The inside of your thigh looked like it was bruised when you were bent over."

A scarlet blush covers my cheeks. Spencer must have left her mark behind on my thighs when she was sucking and biting on them during my orgasm in the shower.

"Oh, it's nothing." I wave him off in hopes of making him get past it. "I am fine Ez, I promise."

Noticing he is still a tad skeptical I bring myself to stand in front of him. Running my hands along his bare chest I kiss him longingly. I wasn't expecting him to deepen the kiss with dominance. Before I realize what is happening, he has scooped me up and carried me over to his bed. He plops me down on the mattress and climbs on top of me.

"I know it was only one night, but I missed you a lot." He confesses with pure love shining brightly in his eyes.

Ezra wraps my legs around his waist and lowers his weight on me slightly knowing I love feeling him over me. We carry on our heated make out session for a few more minutes until I break the kiss.

"I thought you were getting in the shower?" I grin at him playfully and shoo him away out of bed.

"I was emptying out my pockets before throwing my pants in the hamper. We ended up over here because you are just so damn irresistible."

We climb off of the bed to resume our previous tasks prior to us getting side tracked. Returning my attention to the takeout menus I struggle to decide what I want.

"Did you have a party last night or what?" Ezra asks jokingly though there is an underlying tone of seriousness to his question.

Glancing up at him I notice him pointing towards the empty bottle of scotch in the trash.

"Oh, yeah um Spence came over last night to work on homework with me." My heartbeat quickens in fear of him discovering that really happened here last night… as well as this morning.

"You two must have been awfully drunk while getting your school work done; that bottle was three quarters of the way full."

"I'm sorry. We were both kind of having a crappy night. We didn't drink it all at once, it was a long night. We didn't go anywhere after our first glass. Spencer actually ended up sleeping here just to be safe."

Ezra walks closer towards me to shorten the gap between us. "You have nothing to apologize for. You know I don't care if you have the occasional drink while you are here. I am just happy you were both smart and safe about it by staying here for the night and not going out anywhere."

I offer up a faint smile without verbally replying. Ezra places a swift kiss to my lips then announces he is in fact finally going to shower.

Just as he is entering the bathroom I call out his name. Ezra spins around instantly with a curious look.

Unable to keep my actions a secret I end up spilling the truth. "Spencer didn't just stay over because we were drinking."

"We kissed last night and well…" I trail off unsure of how to tell my boyfriend I fooled around with my best friend in his own apartment.

"You two kissed?" He gaps at me in shock. Boy if only he knew that is nothing compared to the events that occurred last night.

"We um actually did a lot more than that. At some point we ended up in bed… naked… and um well. I slept with her, Ezra. Spencer and I kind of fooled around for a bit and we slept together."

Ezra stares at me in complete shock. "Here? In our bed… last night while I was out of town with Hardy you slept with Spencer."

"Technically this morning as well." I mutter on accident.

"You guys did it again this morning!" He is completely caught off guard at the moment.

Nodding my head in conformation I respond in a way he certainly wasn't expecting. "It was kind of two additional times. When we woke up we did in bed, but then we kind of did it again in the shower."

A huge weight feels like it has been lifted off of my chest. I have been nervous all afternoon about keeping this from him. However, we agreed early on we would not keep secrets from each other under any circumstance.

Ezra runs a rough hand through his hair in shock. Walking over to the end of the bed he sinks down onto the mattress. Following behind in suit I move to stand directly in front of him. I can tell his thoughts are running ninety to nothing in his head.

"Are you mad?" I whisper ever so softly. The last thing I want is to upset him and hurt his feelings.

Ezra denies my question without hesitation. "I am not mad at all honey. I am a little thrown off, but I am not mad. If it is something you enjoyed which I am assuming you did since there were repeat occurrences this morning then I don't have a problem with it. She isn't going to steal you away from me, is she?"

Now it is my turn to shake my head in denial. "Never. No one could steal me from you! It was just a fun experience between two best friends."

Feeling the tension in the air dissipate I feel as if I can breathe easy now. Hooking my fingers in the bottom of the yellow Hollis top I now stand in front of him naked. Ezra's eyes roam up and down my body.

"I might as well show you now. Those bruises you saw were given to me from her in the shower earlier."

Ezra reaches out to trace his fingertips along all of the markings Spencer left on me.

He abruptly grabs my hips firmly in his large hands and pulls me against him. His left hand snakes up my body to grasp the back of my neck. Our lips crash together in desperation.

"You are the sexiest woman there is." Ezra mutters against my lips.

He manages to pull me onto the bed and climbs on top of me.

"I'm not going to even bother lying. The idea of you and your friend sexually pleasing one another in our bed is really sexy." Ezra buries his head in my neck to leave a few love marks of his own.

"I guess I really am irresistible." I giggle lightheartedly to tease him.

Ezra bites down on my sweet spot hard enough to have left bite marks.

"You have no idea, baby." He growls in satisfaction.

Biting my lip I close my eyes in pleasure knowing full well his mouth is going to leave deliciously naughty marks all over my skin to match what Spencer did. Good thing it is chilly out because I know once he is done I am going to be stuck wearing long sleeved and jeans for a while.

What an unbelievable 24 hours.

 **Okay guys there is the Sparia chapter! Hope that fulfilled some of your desires. The following chapter is Lucian at the TCA! 25 reviews and I will post it this Saturday (8/12). If so, that gives you three chapters within a week and then review count will drop back down to 20.**


	18. Goodbye Aria Montgomery

**Chapter 18**

 **Goodbye Aria Montgomery**

 **Ian's POV**

Sighing heavily I glance down at my watch where it reads 9:48 in the evening. My plane landed in Vancouver, Canada roughly twenty minutes ago.

Currently I am waiting for an available taxi to pull up for me to snag. Five more longing minutes pass by until one man feels sorry for me and finally stops next to the curb where I have been lingering. The friendly man gets out of his cab to help me place my bags in the trunk of his car. Once we are both finally settled in the four door vehicle I show him the address I am searching for and we then begin our thirty minute drive.

I thank the man and tip him fairly well in appreciation for getting me to my destination in a considerable amount of time. With my faded grey duffle across my chest and my large black suitcase pulling behind me I make my way into the astonishingly tall building. The rolling of my heavy baggage breaks the peaceful silence in the lobby of this beautiful apartment complex. The white marble flooring and grey interior designs certainly bring more of an upscale feel to the place.

I rub a tired hand along my sleepy face the moment I enter the elevator and punch the button for the fourteenth floor. Leave it to Lucy to secure an apartment on the second to highest floor; she has always loved a breathtaking view.

The loud ding emitting from the elevator alerts me I have reached my desired floor. I slowly trudge down the long hallway until I am at the end of the hall standing in front of 1418. Glancing around I search for the hidden key that has been left for me. Roughly thirty seconds later I am able to locate the small metal key and insert it into the door. Pushing the heavy metal door open I enter my girlfriend's Canadian apartment.

A smile graces my tired face when I hear Elvis come barreling through the large corner apartment to see who the intruder is.

"Hey buddy! I know, it has been so long. I cannot wait to see your mommy little man." I give him lots of snuggles before returning him to the ground.

Picking up my luggage once more I carry it towards Lucy's bedroom with the intentions of dealing with it in the morning. Returning to the living room I locate Elvis's leash on the kitchen table. Clipping the leather leash to his collar I carry him downstairs and take him out to go potty. We explore for about twenty minutes to ensure he has taken care of any needs he may have. Scooping the petite dog up once more we head back upstairs to get settled in for the night.

Retrieving my phone from my pocket I send Lucy a text.

 _ **Hey Goose! I got in with no issues. Took Elvis outside for bed. Cannot wait to see you. Xx**_

Kicking off my shoes I place them next to the closet along with my bags. Next I remove my jeans followed by my shirt.

 _Yay! I will be there soon. I am changing clothes then heading out. Xoxo_

With Lucy on her way I opt to hang out on the couch in the living room in hopes of remaining awake long enough to greet her properly.

My attention on the random movie on the TV in front of me is touch and go. My exhaustion is kicking my ass though I am fighting it as hard as possible.

"Ian," the faintest whisper can be heard. "Ian, wake up."

I grumble lowly in protest. My body jolts awake at the feeling of two delicate lips that I have missed far too much pressing against my own. My hands reach out to search for Lucy's waist with the desire to pull her into my lap. Lucy obliges and settled herself on top of me straddling my lap.

"Hello Beautiful." Running my hands through her hair I smile at the feeling of finally feeling complete now that I have her back in my arms after so long.

Lucy nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck to curl into my body.

"I have missed you so much. Thank you for coming even if it is just for the night." The tiredness in her voice is impossible to miss.

With my hands firmly supporting her body, I stand up with her latched on to me. I carry Lucy through the apartment towards her bedroom. Placing her on her feet in front of her bed we work together stripping her down to her panties. Lucy reaches past me to grab the shirt I had discarded previously in the night.

Lucy laces her hand in mine then tugs me into her queen sized bed.

"I love you Goose." I mumble into her hair prior to pressing a kiss to her head.

Lucy buries her head deeper into my chest in response. "Night Shiman."

For the first night in one month Lucy and I share the first truly restful night's sleep.

* * *

Waking up the following morning brings a large grin to my lips. Lucy is straddling my waist running her fingers along the lines of my torso as she waits rather impatiently for me to wake up.

"How did you sleep for so long? It is already five in the morning!"

My hands instinctively reach out to caress her bare thighs. "Exactly, it is five in the morning which means we should be asleep."

"I have a wardrobe fitting this morning for my upcoming 'Stella' outfits. I know it's going to be kind of boring, but I was wondering if you might want to come? I would love your company." Lucy is clearly anxious about my response based on the way she is chewing her bottom lip and toying with the hem of the shirt she is donning.

"I would love to go with you."

My attempts to pull Lucy's body down to lie horizontally with me are stopped by her lightly slapping my hands away.

"I have already perfected my hair and makeup. We need to leave in fifteen minutes so hop up mister."

Lucy all but drags my dead weight body out of her bed and pushes me into the bathroom. I grumble the entire time I brush my teeth and struggle to tame my tousled curls.

My allotted fifteen minutes have flown by in the blink of an eye. Right as Lucy was slipping her heels on I emerge from the bedroom announcing I am dressed and ready to leave. Lucy guides me down to the parking garage where her care is located. I open her driver's door for her and chuckle silently watching my very short girlfriend literally jump up into her high set car. Our hands are laced together in her lap for the entire duration of the drive.

"Are you ready?" She asks once she shuts off the engine and searches for her purse.

"I'm always ready with you." She rolls her eyes playfully in response and mutters how cheesy I am.

* * *

While the early morning has dragged on quite a bit merely sitting here watching my girlfriend try on numerous styles of clothing and get measured every which way, it has been nice simply being in her presence. With Lucy moving up to Vancouver for a little over six months we are working with adding long distance to our relationship. Due to our previous schedules we were accustomed to only seeing each other for a bit here and there outside of work and that managed well with us. Now that she resides in a new country momentarily I am going to bask in every second I get to see her.

We have quite the busy day ahead of us and it is barely even eight in the morning. Tonight the Teen Choice Awards are taking place in Los Angeles. Lucy and I are both up for awards for our previous roles in _Pretty Little Liars._

As soon as we get done here we are scheduled to drive straight to the airport where we will hop on a flight back home. Our dear friend Holly is planning to pick us up and then will be dropping us off at Lucy's L.A. house where her personal makeup artist will be waiting for her. We both know it'll be cutting it close on time, though as long as we are standing on the red carpet by 4:15 this afternoon we will be fine.

"Okay Luce, last one then you two can get out of here." The woman who has been fitting Lucy states.

Lucy slips into the short denim shorts without struggle then turns towards the fitted crop top. Lucy and the woman look with a judging eye at the top.

"Maybe it would be better without a bra? That might make the sides appear smoother."

Lucy nods her head in agreeance. The woman offers to step out for a moment in order for Lucy to remove her bra though Lucy shrugs in a carefree manner.

"It's nothing neither of you haven't seen before; I honestly don't mind."

With a daring grin on her face, Lucy removes her bra and tosses it towards me for it to land in my lap. I clear my throat roughly at the sight of her delicate white lace bra in my lap. Dirty images arise in my mind envisioning her wearing such sexy yet innocent looking lingerie. Unable to look at Lucy, I merely glare at my lap avoiding her and the woman at all costs.

"Alright, all done. You are free to go!"

"Awesome! Thank you so much Maddie! I will see you next week."

The woman I now know to be Maddie hands Lucy her own clothing to change back into then tells each of us goodbye. Lucy redresses in record time then pulls me out of the room and down the hall of her filming studio.

"Were you trying to get me hard back there!? You know what you and white lacy lingerie does to me?" I groan lowly under my breath.

Lucy giggles in response then glances up at me. "Did it work?" Her eyes dart down to the front of my jeans in search of my growing bulge.

"Lucy!" I gap at her in shock. It has been a month since the last time we were together intimately which is causing a certain issue to become highly sensitive and undeniably easy to arouse.

I wasn't expecting Lucy to grab my hand and tug me into a random hall closet halfway towards our desired elevator.

"What on earth are we doing?" I ask in confusion.

My eyes watch silently as Lucy locks the door and flips on the overly bright LED overhead light.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to take care of my boyfriend's much desired needs before he has to suffer any longer."

Lucy drops to her knees in front of me without hesitation. Her hands reach up to unbutton my jeans then yanks them along with my boxers down to my ankles.

"We aren't seriously doing this on the set of your work?" I half scold though deep down I cannot wait another second until her mouth is on me.

Lucy's eyes flicker up to connect with mine. With her signature sultry smirk her witty tongue makes a very valid remark. "It isn't like this is the first time we have fooled around on a set either or both of us have been employed to."

My head falls back against the wall in bliss when her mouth wraps around the tip of my cock. Her tiny yet oh so pleasure filled hands grasp ahold of my cock at the base. Together they slowly stroke up and down my thick erection while her mouth focuses on my tip. My fingers knot roughly in her hair in response to her mouth dropping down to my ball sack.

"Holy fuck." I mutter in pleasure from my glorious girlfriend.

Her mouth sucks harder and harder on my balls as her hands pick up their pace stroking me.

"I need your mouth back on… Oh baby put your mouth back on me please."

Lucy does as I ask and takes my member into her mouth once more. She drops one of her hands to fondle my very full balls. I nearly blow my load when I catch a glimpse of her mouth gliding back and forth on my erection. Feeling my eyes on her, she looks up at me then takes every inch of my member into her mouth.

"Fuck! Lucy I am going to cum baby." I warn in advance knowing I am seconds away from a climax.

Lucy's mouth turns its attention to the tip of my cock once more. Her tongue flicks the underside repeatedly with vigor. She turns her gaze up to lock with mine and tells me with her eyes to give me every drop I have to offer. The feeling of her left hand stroking my length rapidly finally pushes me over the edge.

I groan loudly during my climax as Lucy swallows my cum with glee.

"Damn baby. Am I just that good or are you losing your touch?" Lucy giggles in satisfaction referring to the fact I came so quickly.

"It has been a month since you have done that; it's a miracle I made it as long as I did."

Lucy pulls my boxers and pants back up to fasten them around my waist. Returning to her feet she places a swift kiss to my lips then offers up a bright smile.

"You also had quite a bit to give me this time too. Maybe this long distance thing could be a little more pleasurable than we thought." Lucy licks her lips with a smirk.

Grasping onto my hand she pulls me out of the closet and down to our elevator. Wrapping my arms around her waist I hold her as close as possible. Running my fingers through her hair I attempt to tame it slightly due to my hands messing up her hairstyle back in the closet.

"I wish we had time to stop by the apartment before our flight. You have no idea how badly I want to get you naked and thank you for getting me off just now." I mutter in her ear softly due to the additional people in the lift with us.

Lucy turns her head slightly to press her ears up near my neck. "We'll find time tonight babe, don't worry."

Nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck I opt for whispering dirty things in her ear that I plan to do to her later on. Lucy attempts to nudge me in the stomach to stop though I only get dirtier with my words. Part of me is doing this as a little payback for the bra incident earlier. The majority of me is doing it because I am desperate to get her alone and ravish her body after being apart for so long.

The elevator finally halts on the main floor which seems to be everyone's destination. Lucy laces her fingers with mine leading me out of the building to her car. Glancing at the clock I see we are right on schedule to catch our nine am flight back home. While I know today is going to be exhausting I am happy to spend every moment of this busy day with Lucy next to me.

 **Lucy's POV**

The past few hours are a complete blur to be honest. I slept during our short flight down to L.A. curled up into Ian's side. Then once we were rushed to my house to get dressed up for the show I was surrounded by people perfecting my hair and makeup.

Within a blink of an eye it is time for the award show was already a quarter of the way in. Ian and I are sitting in a group of PLL cast mates. Thankfully whoever assigned the seats put Troian between us and the rest of the cast. With only Troian and Holly knowing of our relationship we used to have to keep a low profile around everyone else.

I know it seems odd we have kept our relationship private from everyone for such a long period but we have to keep it from the public for the time being. My manager, Jasmine, is rather strict when it comes to all things Ian related. Jasmine knew just how much our fans have begged and pleaded for Ian and I to get together. If they actually knew the truth about our relationship status then all hell was bound to break lose.

Jasmine worried if Ian and I went public with our relationship after PLL ended like we had initially planned then the press would be focused on those stories rather than about my new show. Much to our dismay, we reluctantly agreed to remain quiet about our committed relationship until my show fully takes off.

While we have kept our intimacy to a complete minimal in public, I am struggling to behave right now. I am tired of keeping secrets. Ian has been the best boyfriend as well as the best friend I have ever had the pleasure of having. I don't want to keep him a secret; I want everyone to know he is the one who makes me smile with the simplest of text messages in the morning.

Curling up into Ian's side I struggle to push aside my shiver. My floor length, bright red silk dress with spaghetti straps does the bare minimal to provide warmth. Nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck I press a kiss to his skin.

"I love you," I whisper ever so softly into his ear.

Ian rubs his hand along my thigh with a loving gaze. "I love you too."

Ian glances around subtly prior to placing a sweet, lingering kiss to my lips. Ducking my head back down I close my eyes in happiness.

"You two aren't doing very well at keeping your feelings for one another private." Troian whispers towards us with amusement.

Playfully rolling my eyes towards the slightly older woman I stick my tongue out at her. Troian and Holly are the only ones we trusted to tell the truth to out of the entire cast. We knew they could both keep our secret without the risk of blabbing it unlike Ashley who seems to spill every secret she knows. I also couldn't bring myself to ever lie to Troy or Holly as they both mean the world to me.

"Do you want my jacket?" Ian asks when he notices the goosebumps rising along my skin.

Shaking my head softly, I deny his offer. "I would much rather snuggle with you to warm up."

Wrapping my right arm around his right arm which resides in my lap, I curl up into him once more. Burying my face into his chest I sigh in content. Feeling something hard in his lower right pocket poking into my side I frown in displeasure. Reaching into his pocket, I intent on relocating the unknown object to his other side.

"Lucy—Wait!" Ian struggles to prevent my hand from reaching into his pocket though he is too slow.

I give him a funny look at his odd behavior and continue my actions. My body freezes in shock when I look down at my palm to see what was poking my side. I also glance down out of curiosity as to what could have made Ian unexplainably jumpy.

In my palm holds a black velvet ring box.

"Ian… Is this what I think it is?" My voice is barely a whisper. If we weren't sitting so close to one another then there is no way he would have heard me over the loud ruckus coming from the crowd as they laugh at the hosts' lame jokes.

"I was planning on taking you somewhere special tonight to do this." Ian runs a rough hand through his hair prior to rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous tick.

"Ian." Biting my lip I finally break my gaze from the black box to look back at him.

" _And the winner is… LUCY HALE!"_

Ian and I fail to acknowledge the cheers and screams surrounding us as we are caught up in our own bubble.

"Lucy that's you. Get up; you won." Troian nudges the two of us when she notices we are not paying even the slightest attention right now.

"I – uh. But Ian," I frown realizing I am being pushed to my feet. "Come with me." I plead towards Ian.

Ian safely tucks the life changing box back into his pocket before rising to his feet. With his hand on the small of my back he leads my trembling body towards the stage. I delicately place my hand in his as we make our way up the staircase to the top of the large stage.

After I am handed my award Ian steps back slightly to stand with the two people who announced my award.

"I uh… wow. This is a lot of emotions at once. I want to start off by thanking all of the fans who stuck with this show during the good, the bad, and the ugly. You continued supporting me and encouraging me every step of the way. I also want to thank Aria Montgomery for changing my life in more ways than one. She is a character I will deeply miss portraying on a daily basis.

She taught me many valuable things in life. I would have to say the most important thing I learned from Aria is how to love. If it weren't for her desire to hook up with her English teacher for seven years then I probably wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting my astonishing coworker, Ian Harding."

Taking a deep breath, I glance back at Ian with happy tears in my eyes threatening to spill out at any given moment. Ian gives me an encouraging smile as he stares at me with a look of love and admiration.

"Ian Harding is much more than my former coworker though, and he always has been. I am most grateful for this show bringing me Ian; the man who has always loved me and been there for me. It is with a full heart that I have to admit Ian and I have been dating for quite some time."

The entire audience busts out in loud cheers and screams of happiness. Glancing over my shoulder I see Ian's eyes are bugging out of his head in shock.

"But that isn't all. I am thrilled to announce we are engaged as of recent." The tears finally cut lose and begin streaming one by one out of happiness.

"So thank you Aria and _Pretty Little Liars_ for bringing me the happiest of times. But at last, it is time for me to finally say goodbye to Aria Montgomery and hello to my future as Lucy Harding. Thank you guys so much! Have a good night!"

Turning on my heel I walk right up to Ian. My right hand firmly clutches the heavy award to my chest while my left hand hooks around his neck. I crush our lips together in a heated kiss containing full tongue. Ian opens his mouth to say something once we break the kiss though we are ushered backstage before he can speak.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Ian laughs in happiness at my abrupt confession. He tangles his arms around my waist to pull me in close. "So I guess that is a yes?"

Biting my lip I smile up at him with a blush growing on my cheeks. "Well technically you haven't asked me anything yet."

Realizing we aren't in the most private of places Ian pulls me over to a more secluded area. Taking a deep breath he gets down on one knee. Fishing the box out of his pocket for the second time this evening Ian holds it firmly in his hand. Reaching out he grasps ahold of my hand to toy with my fingers.

"Lucy Hale, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you during that chemistry test. Despite you harassing me about my dorky sweater, you still managed to capture my heart with one simple smile. You manage to make me fall deeper in love with you with each passing day. I want to spend the rest of my life goofing around with you not giving a damn about the strange looks we receive from others. Please give me the chance to provide you with even more happiness for the rest of your life than you have given me every day these past eight years."

Nodding my head furiously I choke back a sob. "Yes, Ian. Yes!"

Ian slips the breathtaking diamond ring on my left ring finger then rises up to his feet. Leaning over he captures my lips with his. My hands tug aggressively on the back of his neck to forcefully kiss him back. Ian's tongue glides along by bottom lip in search for access. My mouth happily opens wide for him to take complete control of our kiss. Neither of us dwell on the fact that we are currently making out backstage of an award show.

I regrettably break the kiss in need of oxygen. Pressing my head into the center of his chest I grin in happiness. Maybe I will finally get my happy ever after like Aria got.

"I cannot believe you spilled the beans on live television. What are we going to do about Jasmine? She is going to be pissed at us."

Shrugging my shoulders I cannot bring myself to worry about the possible outcome of my previous actions.

"I honestly don't care what happens. I am done hiding you from everyone. I want to be able to kiss you in public without the fear of a paparazzi catching it and outing us. I wanted our fans to learn the news from us directly. We'll figure out any reproductions the show's publicly may have from this later."

"What do you say we slip out early?" I ask in a daring tone towards Ian.

He squints his eyes in confusion. "We can't leave early, there is still an hour left."

Raising up to my tip toes I hover my lips over his right ear. "If we leave now then we will have two whole hours to ourselves back at the house before Holly picks us up to drop us off at the airport tonight. I don't know about you, but I have a few ideas on how to spend those two hours."

Ian doesn't hesitate even for a second. With his arm secured around my waist he drags me down the hall towards a back exit with me laughing in glee the entire way. Ian hails us a cab in record time. We both scurry into the back and rattle off my address. Ian and I struggle immensely to keep our hands respectively to ourselves during the twenty-five minute drive.

After what felt like the longest drive in history I jump out of the car and scurry up the driveway towards my garage while Ian is busy paying our driver. Punching in my garage door code I bounce in excitement waiting for the slow door to open. Ian appears at my side the moment I enter the back door into my house. Ian's impatience leads him to unzip and then fully remove me of my dress as I am turning off my security alarm.

Ian spins me around to face him once I have the alarm turned off. Pressing my now naked body up against the wall he drops his head down to nip and suck on my neck. My eyes drift shut basking in the pleasure my body is about to endure. Ian's lips trail down the side of my neck where they cover every inch of skin in kisses.

I gasp loudly at the feeling of his fingers gliding along my slick vaginal lips.

"You need it, don't you?" Ian's deep, sexy voice teases in my ear.

Nodding my head I whimper in response. "Yes baby, please. This month has dragged on ungodly slow. Please, just take me now."

Ian's fingers continue their slow ministrations along my lips.

"Not quite yet. I need to touch you first."

Ian's long fingers continue to stroke my aching pussy hitting every sensitive spot I have. My nails dig into his biceps when his ring and middle finger aggressively rub my clit. My first orgasm of the night is rapidly approaching.

"Oh, babe. Ian… Mmmmmm Ian I am cuming for you!"

Panting heavily I struggle to breath after my first climax. Ian withdrawals his fingers and relocates his hands to my hips. His lips capture mine in a longing kiss.

"I have missed you so much, Luce. However, do you know what I have missed more?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I struggle to answer him verbally. "What?" My voice is barely above a whisper.

"I have missed tasting you whenever I wish most of all."

My mouth goes dry at his confession. Licking my lips I grin to myself at his next move. Ian kisses down my torso with rough yet pleasurable nips. I bite my bottom lip roughly watching Ian fall to his knees in front of me.

My fingers glide through his hair to tangle around his tendrils out of instinct. My head falls back to lean against the wall.

"It's been far too long." Ian whispers lowly to himself, his hot breath fanning the insides of my thighs.

I rapidly become caught up in pleasure from Ian and his talented mouth. Everything around me doesn't seem to exist; all I can focus on is the feeling of every single movement his tongue makes. Clearly wanting to make me orgasm a record number of times tonight during our limited play time Ian doesn't even bother teasing me. Instead, Ian's tongue locates my clit for fondling purposes within seconds.

"Oh yes, Ian. Right there babe. Ohhhhh yeah. Just keep it—keep it right there!"

A loud squeal of happiness erupts from my mouth when he brings me to my next orgasm. My body is climaxing much faster than usual tonight.

Ian's mouth continues to eat me out with vigor even as I am riding out my orgasm.

My body is giving all of the telltale signs I am about to tip over into another orgasm. Fisting my right hand in Ian's hair, my left hand forms a fist and hits the wall behind me.

Hunching over I cling onto Ian in desperation; the strength in my legs is dissipating and I am on the verge of crumbling. Ian lifts my right leg over his shoulder to adjust the angle slightly giving him even better access to my clit.

I curse loudly in bliss and cum for him.

Ian's tongue drastically slows down its licks. Once my body calms down and my breathing regulates he stretches up to stand tall above me. Ian kisses me gently with just the slightest amount of tongue.

"Are you ready for more or do you need additional time to recover?" Ian smirks in a rather cocky tone feeling pleased with himself for making me feel dazed.

"We have a whole other hour until Holly gets here and I plan on using every minute to the fullest."

Ian grasps ahold of the backs of my thighs then lifts me up for me to tangle my limbs around his supporting body.

"Now, this morning in the elevator I believe you mentioned something about tying me down to the table and offering me endless orgasms?" I raise my eyebrow in a sexy manner.

"You bet I did!"

Ian rushes me through the house to place me delicately down on my long, dark oak dining table.

"How about you go get the silk ties from upstairs and I will grab the Oreo truffles you made from the fridge?"

"Deal!" Ian grins in approval.

He rapidly takes off towards the staircase to retrieve our desired items while I do the same in the kitchen. Hopping back on top of the table I smile to myself and admire my ring while I wait for Ian's return. This year is turning out even better than I had imagined it would.

It's safe to say when Holly arrived an hour later to pick us up we were a little behind on schedule. Needless to say, Ian and I have quite a bit of catching up to do these next two weeks he'll be in Vancouver with me.

 **I really hope Ian comes to the TCA's tonight! I know there is a lot of speculation that Ian isn't attending but I am hopeful!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and comments thus far!**

 **20 Reviews on this chapter and I will update again this upcoming week! For those of you who read my other story 'Good Things Happen with Time' that will be updated this upcoming week.**


	19. The End has Arrived

**Hello!**

 **As most of you know by now I have decided to stop writing publically. I have had my work plagiarized time and time again. I am sick of it. This most recent occurrence was the last straw due to the high severity of it. I will not continue posting something that I put a lot of time into for someone else to merely steal that away in seconds and post it as their own.**

 **Unfortunately this means I will not be posting the remaining BCD chapters and ideas I had mapped out for this one-shot series. I have wrapped up Good Things Happen with Time which means this is my final post to Fan Fiction.**

 **As always,**

 **Ezria. Lovers. Forever**


End file.
